Cautiva
by LexieMadrid
Summary: Ella, una chica con un pasado oscuro y un presente tormentoso... El, tiene un presente luminoso y un futuro prometedor. El destino los unirá para destruirse o tal vez para algo más...
1. ¿Quienes somos?

**Prologo.**

**¿QUIENES SOMOS? **

No soy una mujer culta, ni de estudios avanzados, pero tengo claro que nunca fue necesario, por lo menos para mí nunca lo fue. No he pensado en un futuro diferente a mi presente, decir quequiero una familia, además de que no está permitido la sola idea me enferma. Quien ha vivido en este mundo sabe de sobra que para sobrevivir hay que dedicarse a lo que sea, más cuando las oportunidades son tan escasas y más aún cuando tu madre no te visualiza como la estudiante ejemplar con un futuro prometedor o con una familia encantadora. Así que pensar en algo diferente a lo que ya tengo es perder mi tiempo, tiempo que es importante no malgastar enpendejdas, aunque bueno suelo distraerme con facilidad.

Dudo mucho que alguna vez se haya escrito una historia como esta, puede sonar prepotente pero es la realidad. He pensado en muchas formas para describir mi profesión, porque esto es una profesión, yo no me lo invente, así como yo existen muchas otras y otros. Aprendí a vivir de esta forma porque me toco,nunca existieron opciones, suelo llegar a conclusiones extrañas pero acertadas según yo. Pienso que así como existen seres destinados a ser médicos, abogados, sirvientas y hasta barrenderos, también existen personas, en mi caso mujeres, yo, destinada a complacer, a encantar y de pronto hasta a enamorar, mujeres como yo destinadas desde antes de nacer a ser putas. Si, esto soy, una puta, para eso fui engendrada y educada, no se hacer otra cosa y la verdad ya no hay tiempo para aprender nada más. Así soy, así serán mis hijas y las hijas de mis hijas, este es mi estilo de vida, una vida que no decidí vivir, una tradición que va en mi sangre.

* * *

**Disfruten chicas! Esto es algo nuevo para nosotras pero con una gran corazonada empezamos esta locura ;)**

**Reviews por favor! **


	2. Esto soy Lo ilógico pero normal de mi

**Bienvenidos a esta locura, de parte de Malle, mi súper co- autora y yo les damos las gracias anticipadas por leer :)**

**Los personajes son de la talentosa y genial Sthephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos un rato y creamos locuras un poco raras, en realidad ._. xD. Existen palabras un poco fuertes en la historia así que, si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad. **

**Capítulo 1 ¡Vamos! **

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

**_Esto soy... Lo ilógico pero normal de mi vida_**.

Me dolían hasta los huesos. El día de ayer había sido tan agotador como complicado. Esta "tarea" cada vez se hacía más difícil con la edad…aunque no sé de qué me quejo apenas tengo 23 y me siento como si hubiera vivido mil vidas. Además se supone que no debo cansarme si fui entrenada durante los últimos 7 años para dedicarme a esto y ¡vaya entrenamiento el que había recibido! Me levante de la cama de manera cansina, no quería salir a ninguna parte hoy pero esta no era mi cama, ni mi habitación y mi acompañante... Ehhh.. Bueno, de el ni siquiera sabía su nombre, solo puedo decir que tenía un aspecto de verdad irresistible y un acento de lo más sensual. Con este había tenido suerte, y es que hace meses no me tocaba nada bueno. La verdad no me provocaba acostarme con uno de esos viejos asquerosos de más de 50 años que solo buscan un poco más allá de sus monótonas vidas y le eran infieles a sus estiradas esposas en una noche de sexo mediocre. Aunque no podía quejarme por más asco que me dieran, era sexo y era muy buen dinero lo que daban por un mínimo esfuerzo.  
Me dirigí al baño de la lujosa habitación. Así era como me gustaba trabajar, era un ambiente ideal, en el que por unos momentos podías darte la gran vida, o mejor dicho, una mejor vida de la que tenía en casa. A decir verdad, no era malo lo que recibía por mi cuerpo, en realidad era increíblemente exorbitante lo que se recibía por moverme lo necesario y simular un orgasmo de lo más sencillo, era una ciencia, era cuestión de hacer sentir bien a quien estaba contigo, no tan sencillo como suena, pero yo aprendí a utilizar mi cuerpo,... y sí que he aprendido. Fácil. Así podrían los demás resumir mi vida, pero era otra cosa muy diferente a és de cepillarme los dientes y tomar una ducha rápida me dirigí al cuarto. En ese momento mi acompañante, del cual aún no sabía su nombre, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones blancos de la habitación. Me miraba detalladamente, lo podía sentir, sus ojos en mí, era algo intimidante pero no me importaba eso, solo quería que me pagara, irme y esperar el grito de mi madre por llegar tan tarde. Son las 8 am... MIERDA! Voy demasiado tarde.

-Son 1200 - le dije y el me dirigió una mirada algo incompresible.

-¿Tan poco? Déjame decirte que fue la mejor noche que he tenido en mucho tiempo- acercándose sacó su billetera, me dio el dinero y tocó mis labios con los suyos, en lo que parece ser un beso casto pero con la palabra sexo implícita en él.

Como mentirme, este hombre me había hecho sentir mujer otra vez; hace mucho no me sentía tan consentida, tan complacida. Definitivamente el entraba en mi categoría de sexo excelente, un hombre lleno de misterio del cual se podría esperar cualquier cosa. Y rápido puedo decir que, por tercera vez desde que empezó esta locura, me siento viva, me siento mujer. Pero como es costumbre en mi mente loca, alejo esos pensamientos, está más que claro que en esta ecuación yo soy solo una puta más y el un cliente más.

-Sólo son 1200 dólares, acá hay 2000- le dije un poco extrañada.

-Lo se, cariño, pero considéralo como un regalo... Un pequeño plus por haber sido buena chica.

-Ah si? - le dije con un gesto un poco sugerente- Gracias, Sr...- y este es el momento en el que no recuerdo su puto nombre. Genial. Ni siquiera lo se.

-James Whiterdale - me estiró su mano- pero no creo que la educación haga falta ahora- me dijo con una sonrisa de lo más sensual.

-Sr. Whiterdale- le dije estrechando su mano- Bella - le dije con una sonrisa de esas que decia Emmett que eran sexys- Espero verlo de nuevo por donde Madame- esto era como decir "Gracias por su visita, que vuelva pronto" como lo diría una empleada de McDonalds a cualquier persona que quería una Big Mac... Pero ni yo era empleada de McDonalds, ni el era alguien que compraba una Big Mac y... ¿porqué carajos estoy pensando en Big Macs en este preciso momento? _Tonta, Bellie_.

-Tenlo seguro, Preciosa- y con esto me dirigió a la puerta, despidiéndonos sin tanta ceremonia.

Esto era siempre así pero por lo general solo me quedaba máximo hasta las 3 de la mañana y ahora eran las jodidas 9 am y yo estaba en el hotel Plaza de Nueva York. Este sería un día verdaderamente fastidioso.

**...**

Mi madre de seguro está preguntando a gritos por mí, no suelo dormir fuera, sólo si mi acompañante, cliente o como lo quieran llamar, está dispuesto a satisfacerme a mí también, lo que indica que no me marcho a casa insatisfecha, pero si el trabajo es solo mío termino rápido, demasiado rápido. No dormir con mis clientes para mi es primordial, hacerlo significa un lazo que no quiero atar, yo no acompaño a dormir yo solo tengo sexo ,mediocre, que era casi siempre, promedio o excelente y me voy a casa, eso de dormir y despertar juntos me parece una estupidez, y no estaría siendo yo, facultad que de por si nunca he conocido a fondo. Cuando llegué a casa ahí estaba la fiera lista para disparar.

-Vaya que te fue bien anoche, mira las horas a las que llegas!- dice mi adorada madre en tono burlón.

-No fastidies Renee estaba haciendo lo que hago todas las noches, si sabes ¿no?- mi tono era algo sarcástico en esta ocasión.

-Sin indirectas amorcito, deja tu parte y cámbiate.

Le di a Renee sola la cuarta parte del dinero,podía darme ese lujo, ya que estaba en un nivel superior según ella. Aun no se ni cuantos niveles hay, un día de clases me lo explico pero estaba muy aburrida como para escucharla hablar pequeñeces, sólo con que me pagaran y ya, tenía suficiente, el nivel era lo de menos al fin de cuentas es ía darme una ducha de años, me encanta estar en mi cuarto sola, y ducharme por horas, suelo pensar demasiado cuando lo hago, a mi mente vienen cosas tan cursis que suelo reírme estúpidamente, me he imaginado en otra casa, otro barrio, hasta he pensado en como seria todo si mi madre hubiera sido otra, he llorado imaginándolo, pero vuelvo rápido a la realidad y sé que aunque mi estilo de vida es visto por muchos como algo sucio es lo que yo quiero hacer, a la final no es que quiera ponerme a estudiar ni nada de eso, digamos que si tuviera que escoger otra vida sería actriz o modelo, algo sencillo según yo, pero acorde a mi capacidad de fingir, suelo actuar en la cama, asi que, daría igual hacerlo para una cámara. Las veces que me imagino con otra madre lloro porque sé que está mal desear no tenerla en mi vida, es mi madre, sea lo que sea es mi madre y me repito eso en mi cabeza cada vez que me dan ganas de salir corriendo, si de algo estoy segura es que jamás podría irme dejando a Renee aquí.  
Renee Swan, mi mamá, a la cual nunca le digo mamá, ha hecho de todo por darme una vida, y eso es lo que se hace por los hijos, tratar de darles todo lo mejor que se pueda, tal vez no de la menta más convencional, pero lo ha hecho.  
Por eso no me puedo ir, ella es uno de los motivos por los cuales sigo aquí, aunque sé que siento desprecio por ella, hay algo en mí que se niega a dejarla atrás, sola y olvidada, hay algo en mí que me dice "Amala aunque ella te trate como basura". Aunque tenga tanto que reprocharle, aunque sé que soy quien soy por ella, hay algo que me dice cuídala que ella te necesita más que a nada en el mundo, me repito eso, me lo creo y vuelvo a mi realidad. Un poco insípida y a veces emocionante, sólo a veces...

Por cierto, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, hija de Renee Swan y Charlie como le decía mi madre a mi papá. El solo fue un prototipo perfecto para que yo naciera. No matrimonio, no compromiso. Sólo fui producto de una noche de descuido,pero necesaria para que un fin oscuro y despiadado. Después de eso Renee desapareció y nunca supo nada más de mi padre. A eso estoy destinada algún día, a encontrar alguien con un "contenido" genético impresionante para que mi hija pueda dedicarse a esto sin ningún problema.  
Esto soy, esta es mi vida. Llámenla ilógica pero a veces lo ilógico te da una idea de algo llevadero.

* * *

**Reviews por favor ¿si? c:**

**Un abrazo a las que siguen la historia.**

**Proximo capítulo lo más pronto posible :) **


	3. Cuerpos dominantes

_**Nuevo capítulo de esta locura :) Muchas gracias a las chicas en sus alertas :) **_

_**De parte de mi súper y estimada y loca y amigosa, y loca y hermosa Co autora Malle les damos la bienvenida a otro pedacito de locura :) **_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo y mi co autora solo nos divertimos... Y de que manera ;) **_

_**¡Vamos! **_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**Cuerpos dominantes**.

Era Viernes, es decir, día de mucho movimiento. Cuando salí de mi baño eterno me tumbé en la cama desnuda. La sensación de secarme con el aire me encantaba, me sentía como inundada por algo puro, algo que no se puede corromper, sentirme así es complejo, por eso amo tanto la soledad de mi cuarto, apartada de todo el escándalo de abajo, apartada de mis sombras, de mi puerta para adentro hay un mundito que solo conozco yo, aquí nadie entraba, solo yo, así lo decidí hace mucho y es una de las pocas cosas que Renee no había jodido en mi vida.  
Cuando bajé ya lista para mi día en el gimnasio me encontré con la "feliz familia" reunida para el desayuno, a mi derecha Jasper y al frente Emmett viéndome con cara de yo no sé qué y como es costumbre lanzó uno de sus chistes negros.

-Mucha acción anoche hermanita? te ves horrible te dejaron vuelta nada.- y aquí íbamos de nuevo, sección de juegos matutino.

-Cosa que no te hacen a ti, tienes que aprender a usar tu cuerpo hermanito, eso de la vida célibe aburre. – ja! Yo también puedo jugar rudo.

-Uyyyy, pero te dejaron como una fiera, que pena mujer experta, mejor dejemos el tema ahí – su mirada se baja, Em no habla de sexo enfrente de nadie, o más bien no de cuando él lo practica.

- Si eso pensé- me tomé el jugo de rapidez y me fui de ahí – si Renee pregunta estoy en el gimnasio.

-Mama! Le puedes decir mama!- dijo Jazz antes de poder salir del comedor.

-Renee funciona para mí, Adiós -. Di media vuelta y seguí mi camino.

Jazz la adora y entiendo porque, de la familia él es el último, al que ella en verdad consiente, producto de una noche con el que Renee llama el hombre de su vida, pero la verdad no sé cómo alguien se vuelve el hombre de tu vida en unas vacaciones de verano.  
Una vez en el gimnasio me sentía observada, siempre era así cuando hago ejercicio, los hombres se la pasan mirándome de arriba abajo, creo yo que imaginándome en la cama, desnuda, haciéndoles el amor, tocándolos... Vaya ilusos. Un día en el sauna le hice sexo oral a un hombre que no dejaba de mirar mis tetas, en ese momento solo sentí las ganas de hacerlo, así que me acerque le metí la mano por la toalla y empecé a sentir de verdad que era lo que tenía, obviamente también tenía que satisfacerme así que le dije que me lo metiera duro y rápido, fue de esos encontrones que me hacen reír con picardía, y uno de esos secretitos que solo repito en mi cabeza. Pero aquel hombre merecía mis manos, ósea él estaba deseable, pero esta cantidad de viejos son de los que medio los tocas y ya se vienen, en mi clasificación sexo mediocre. Otra vez, después de practicar Pole dance, a un tipo que no paraba de desnudarme con la mirada se lo hice en una de las duchas de atrás, fue rápido y se vino en 2 minutos pero bah, tenía ganas de hacerlo, tal vez ese día quería hacer una obra de caridad... con lo que no contaba era con que Renee se enteraría y me daría tremenda reprimenda por estar, según ella, "regalando mi trabajo" espléndido Renee.  
-Una mujer tan bella como tú no debería hacer ejercicio tan solita- empezó el coqueteo, y pensaba en jugar un poco con este pendejo.

Lo miré a los ojos y le dije – Y cómo crees que debería hacer ejercicio?, con alguien que me cuide?

-Claro, yo podría cuidarte siempre si me dejas- en su mirada puedo ver cómo piensa, el muy idiota creía que ya había ganado.

-Ohhh, tú me quieres cuidar, y si crees que tengas lo necesario para cuidar de alguien como yo?

-No me has probado aun, puedo darte una grata sorpresa- que hombre más charlatán, como se nota que no sabia con quien hablaba.

-Créeme cuando te digo, que nada de lo que tengas entre tus piernas puede con lo que tienes al frente, porque no sigues tu camino y te masturbas en el baño, que creo que andas un poquito calentón-. Me reí pícaramente y le di la espalda. Y como pensé él y su ego se marcharon con una mirada de, "esta zorra que se cree", lo que no sabía el era que me creía eso, una zorra, pero una zorra con clase.

Después de agotarme en el gimnasio, me devolví a la casa y me encontré con una Renee siendo muy perra esta mañana.

-Bells- me dijo con tono serio- esta mañana llamo el Sr. Sanders quejándose porque lo habías tratado de una manera inapropiada. Me puedes explicar eso?

El Sr. Sanders era el tipo que me había tocado el miércoles, era de esos barbudos todos asquerosos con los que te topas en este negocio. El muy estúpido pensaba que se la chuparía cuando todo de el me parecía asqueroso, así que me negué y me dedique a darle un poco de insípido sexo, pero el no muy contento después de pagarme me dijo que se lo diría a Renee, como si yo fuese una niñita chiquita.

-Renee no tenía ganas. Simple como eso- le respondí dándome media vuelta y salir de ahí

-Isabella, para donde crees que vas?- me dijo severamente. Oh no, ella no me llamó Isabella, como se atreve?

-Primero, no me llames Isabella, eso simplemente no existe ¿entiendes? - le dije encarandola - segundo, si no quiero hacerlo, tu no me puedes obligar a nada, en ese momento solo mando yo y ahora voy a mi cuarto a dormir porque estoy demasiado cansada para tu mierda, así que sí me disculpas...- le dije con la intención de salir de ahí... De nuevo.

-Me estas desafiando Isabella? Escúchame bien- me dijo apretando los dientes y tomándome bruscamente por el brazo- yo te llamo como se me de la gana esta bien? Y segundo, no puedes tratar así a los que son tus clientes. Entendido? - y me soltó dejándome donde tenía el agarre un poco dolorido e hinchado.

-Esta bien, Madame no lo vuelvo a hacer- recité con un tono que sabía que Renee odiaría.

-Disculpa? Qué tono es ese Isabella? - me dijo ella mirándome recriminatoriamente.

-No se de que estas hablando Renee, o debo llamarte mama? - le dije con un tono irónico.

-Ya basta y vete de aquí- yo sabía que lo decía para que saliera de su vista pero estaba tan cabreada que no medí en que momento salieron mis palabras.

-Como si me fueras a dejar ir, tu jamás me dejaras salir de aquí…y te recuerdo MAMA!- Le escupí haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- Eres tu quien me necesita, sin mí no eres más que una proxeneta de barrio barata – Bien lo habia dicho y... Mierda…me pase, y tan rápido como dije todo eso mi mejilla se tornó caliente y una lagrima salió de mis ojos con rapidez. Vaya bofetada…

Me agarró de la cara y me dijo en tono condescendiente -Ves a arreglarte, y piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir la próxima vez, a mí me debes la vida, agradece eso al menos…- y que vida me diste Renee- hoy tienes a un cliente importante.

-Como si todos para ti no fuesen importantes...- murmure para mi pero ella escucho.

-Sigues queriéndote quemar Isabella? - me pregunto un poco exasperada ya.  
Pero no respondí, estaba muy cansada para su drama.- Se llama Edward , tienes que esperarlo en el Marquee. Esta bien?

-Si, Madame- y con eso salí de esa infame habitación.

Renee andaba insoportable, es decir, ¿cómo se atrevía a reclamarme a mi? ¿Qué derecho tiene la muy... _Detente Isabella, no vayas por esos caminos..._ Bendita e inoportuna conciencia... Bueno ya estaba hundida en esto y tenía 2 opciones: dejarme hundir en la mierda de Renee o sacarle provecho a esto. Si, eso es, pensar en que voy a recibir dinero esta noche es el alivio necesario para todo esto, aunque Renee estaba siendo muy perra hoy, no quedaba otra forma.  
Últimamente pensaba mucho las cosas y creo, o estoy prácticamente segura que fue por eso que le respondí de tal forma a Renee. Estaba siendo una estúpida haciendo eso, tal vez era el recordatorio de la desagradable visita mensual que sólo auguraba que estaría sin trabajar por una semana.  
Encerré eso en algún lugar en mi mente y me dirigí a donde María para que me arreglara el cabello.  
Después de regresar de la peluquería, me relaje un poco antes de ponerme lo que llevaría hoy.  
Verme al espejo después de estar vestida sólo era por instinto, la verdad era que me sentía bastante segura de mi cuerpo y las miradas que me lanzaban sólo confirmaban esa teoría, así que, ¿para que lo iba a negar? Yo era una chica lo suficientemente caliente como para querer pasar una noche desenfrenada.  
Tenía un vestido azul media noche entallado con un corte hasta más arriba de las rodillas, con una sola manga, acompañado de unas sandalias altísimas que me hacían ver las piernas completamente estilizadas y sexys. Este era mi traje de combate, como le llamaba y era hora de darle un poco de diversión a alguien insignificante deseoso de ella... Ja! El no sabía con que puta se había metido.

**...**

****El Marquee estaba a reventar, pero como yo era conocida en este mundo de los clubs nocturnos fue fácil entrar y hacer mi camino hasta la barra para encontrarme con mi acompañante de hoy. Rogaba al cielo que estuviese bueno y no me tocara con uno de esos viejos asquerosos. De verdad creo que había tenido mi cuota de por vida de viejos cincuentones pero al final eso no lo decidía yo, en fin, me daba igual mientras ganara dinero.  
Pedí un Cosmo mientras me ponía cómoda. Según Renee el ya sabía quien era yo, y cuando le pregunte algo que confirmara quien era el, solamente me dijo que se llamaba Edward. _Gran ayuda Renee, gran ayuda._  
Me relaje viendo a la gente bailando, si es que se le podía decir así a lo que hacían, mientras esperaba al tal Edward, que tenía nombre de viejo asqueroso. En serio, no estaba bromeando cuando decía que estaba aburrida, quería divertirme, sacar algo de toda esta mierda, alguien sexy que me diera todo por una noche, que me desafiara y que no me dejara hacer el trabajo tan fácilmente. En eso estaba cuando escuche una voz fuerte y masculina.

-Ninguna señorita como tu de atractiva debería andar sola, tomando tantos cócteles. -me dijo una voz aterciopelada de lo más sensual detrás de mi.  
Y aquí viene con lo que tengo que lidiar... El coqueteo y los juegos de aquellos que sólo soñaban con tenerme una noche...Soñaban porque no eran capaces de pagar lo que valía.

-En realidad, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy sola? - me voltee y lo mire... Grave, GRAVÍSIMO error, el tipo estaba buenísimo. Su cara era casi perfecta, sus ojos, aunque no los podía detallar muy bien se veían profundos y misteriosos. Y su pelo solo te hacia una invitación a meter tus manos y no dejar de acariciarlo por mucho tiempo. Y lo mejor de todo, el gritaba sexo y eso simplemente me volvía loca. Sin embargo, hoy no era la ocasión perfecta para cosas como estas y tenía que despedirlo antes de que llegara el tal Edward.

-No lo se, tomar Cosmos te hace parecer como una soltera desesperada estilo Sex and the City.- me dijo encogiendose de hombros, de una manera despreocupada, sensualmente desocupada... Espera ¿qué? Me llamó soltera desesperada? Amigo tienes bolas para llamarme así. Si que las tienes!

-Disculpa, pero estoy perfectamente segura que de desesperada no tengo nada, cuando puedo en este mismo momento llamar a alguien para jugar un rato, situación que no podría ser contigo, estúpido iluso - le dije con una sonrisa que decía perfectamente "piérdete "- así que sí me disculpas, espero a alguien- voltee con intención de pagar y alejarme de ese idiota.

-Bella, no creo que estés dispuesta a irte a jugar a otro lado, y creo que no deberías tratar así al que te da de comer- me dijo mientras me detenía abruptamente. Mierda, es el. Él es el tal Edward. Lo supe porque solo mis clientes me llamaban así. Y yo lo había despedido de una manera un poco brusca. _Genial Bells, anota 5 puntos a tu marcador de tonta_. Pero yo no me iba a disculpar, es decir, el comenzó llamándome soltera desesperada.

-Bueno, en primer lugar no debiste llamarme así y no joderme tanto- le dije mientras me sentía un poco exasperada, lo último que quería era otra pelea con Renee. Aunque por otro lado me sentía extasiada de que fuese el. Por lo menos hoy sería interesante.

-Créeme Bella- dijo arrastrando mi sobrenombre- que no he empezado a joderte Y no tienes que decirle nada a este estúpido iluso, que sólo esta impresionado por tu sensualidad- dijo claramente citandome, con una maldita sonrisa torcida.

Tenía que redimirme. Y sabía como. _Bells, que comience el show_.

-Es que no debería tratarte así,pero me provocaste.. Aunque ahora no se- le dije acercándome a el , tomando su brazo- creo que estoy arrepentida pero es que me vuelvo un poco agresiva frente a hombres tan candentes- le dije mientras permitía que me rozara el trasero.

- ¿Sí? No lo creo- me dijo apretándome un poco más contra el notando a su, ya muy entusiasmado, miembro- es sexy ver a una mujer segura de sí misma y defendiendose de tal forma de cualquier estúpido cabron. Créeme que eso me excita- me dijo arqueando una ceja, sugestivamente.

-Eso es interesante- dije un poco a su oído. Olía divino, como a madera mezclado con algo más que le daba un toque verdaderamente masculino.  
El me miro con esos ojos que decían que estaba listo para ir a su habitación.  
-Bailemos- me dijo mientras tiraba de mi brazo hacia la pista.

_Oh Edward, ¿quieres bailar? Esta bien, bailemos._

Por los parlantes sonaba algo de Ne-Yo con Pitbull acerca de dar todo solo en una noche. Perfecto.  
El se puso detrás de mi, mientras que yo solo hacia movimientos sensuales que sabía muy bien volvían loco a cualquiera. Notaba su erección que prometía ser grande en la parte baja de mi espalda. Hice que pusiera sus manos en mi cadera, mientras que yo pasaba mis manos y las ponía en su nuca acercando más su cara a la mía.

-I want you tonight, I want you to stay, I want you tonight.- le susurré mientras nos balanceábamos al ritmo de la música.

-Give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight- me respondió y con eso me volteo y me besó. Wow, que labios tenía este hombre.

Al principio no respondí, pero cuando insistió no tuve más remedio que dejarme llevar por el beso tan demandante que me daba. Él estaba teniendo el control y eso no me gustaba, así que no tarde mucho en tomarlo. Sin embargo Edward no quería ceder y ya me faltaba el aire. Me retiré dándole pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior. Ya todo estaba hecho. Y teníamos que salir rápido de aquí. Hasta yo estaba excitada.  
Analice muy bien la situación, y estaba claro que el intrigante Edward me deseaba, la forma en como me tocaba mientras bailábamos decía "quiero sexo AHORA", en mi mente como de costumbre ya había pensado en que hacerle, este hombre lo merecía, deseaba ver de que estaba hecho, deseaba manosearlo, y era obvio que el a mi aún más. Save the world empezó a sonar, una de mis canciones preferidas, era ideal para tomar el mando, después del beso que me dio tenía que demostrar mi superioridad así que me encontré con su mirada, esta vez sí me dio tiempo de detallar sus ojos, aquellos verdes profundos me tentaban, pensé que si en algo era buena más que en el sexo era en mantener una mirada fija y penetrante. No demoro mucho hasta que el bajo un poco para ver hacia mis labios, note que hizo un movimiento de avance lo cual solo indicaba una cosa, este hombre estaba a punto de besarme, el primer beso fue bueno pero en este le demostraría un par de trucos de los cuales solo yo soy dueña.  
Apenas lo vi avanzando subí mis manos y acaricie su cabello, aquel sedoso y cobrizo, con un aroma embriagador, lo desconcentre por un instante así que decidí que era el momento ideal, alce un poco su rostro haciendo que volviera su mirada a mis ojos, así mirándonos fijamente lo bese, el cerro los ojos pero detuve mis movimientos y dije.  
-Mírame, quiero que me mires cuando te esté besando- el anonadado, en silencio y con la tención sexual al 100% siguió mi orden.

Y lo bese, esta vez mirándonos mientras movíamos los labios, un beso seductor, lento, apasionado, nuestras lenguas tenían un jugueteo maravilloso, demore lo necesario y cuando note su miembro rozarme con prominencia me aleje lentamente de sus labios carnosos, dejándolo sin aliento. Su única reacción fue tomarme de la mano y llevarme a la habitación que sería testigo de una de las noches más perversas que he tenido en toda mi vida.  
Salimos directamente al hotel... Desde que me hablo por primera vez noté que era británico y claramente eso era 50000 puntos extras a favor de cualquier hombre. En el ascensor no dijo ni media palabra y no soltó mi mano ni un solo instante, tanta era su prisa que llegue a pensar que sería sexo mediocre, pero no era eso lo que lo apresuraba, note que su agarre era de deseo, el chistoso Edward tenía ganas de demostrarme que él era quien mandaría esa noche, pero vaya que estaba equivocado, esa noche se movió a mi ritmo, y claro que supo cómo seguirme el ritmo, tenía una gran maestra, yo.

Cerró la puerta con rapidez, y me tumbó en la cama con algo de sexual brusquedad.

-Creo que ahora quien está en una mala posición eres tú, me toca jugar a mi, traviesa- me dijo poniéndose encima mío, rozando su cuerpo con el mío lentamente.

-Jajaja – reí con malicia – como se nota que no sabes con quien hablas – me gire rápidamente dejándolo inmóvil debajo de mí, me puse de pie enfrente de él y empecé a quitarme la ropa lentamente, el no hacía más que mirarme, su bulto estaba demasiado excitado, así que apenas me vi desnuda empecé a tocar aquel paquete lleno de vitaminas.

Le quite el pantalón y suavemente baje su bóxer, cuando intentaba tocarme yo no lo dejaba, saque su pene y lo empecé a acariciar como quien no quiere la cosa, volviéndolo loco, así era como me encantaba tenerlos, su respiración era intranquila como deseando que mis movimientos fueran más rápidos y excitantes pero baje su juguetico y me pose encima de él quitándole la camisa.

-Te gusta jugar mucho Bella…demasiado poder en tus manos- decía con calentura mientras yo le besaba el pecho, él quería mandar pero no lo dejaba, empezó a tocarme las nalgas con leves sobaditas, su miembro me rozaba pero yo no dejaba que avanzara mucho, una vez deje de acariciar sus perfectos pectorales, bese sus labios con pasión, el tomo mi cabello con fuerza y respondió a mi beso con necesidad penetrante, lo deje que besara mi cuello y observando un pequeño sillón al lado de la cama, una idea llego a mí.

Lo agarre y lo senté en aquel sillón, saque un condón de mi cartera y se lo puse delicadamente, una vez cubierto el asunto me senté encima de él dejándolo entrar en mi suave y sensualmente, el, angustiado me miro como esperando mi siguiente movimiento así que respondiendo a su deseo empecé a moverme de tal forma que se dejó llevar, sentía su calentura dentro de mí, mirando fijamente su cara de deseo comencé a dar pequeños saltos para acelerar el proceso, y de la nada cuando ya lo sentía llegando me detuve, abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente y yo con una risa malosa lo saque de mí y me puse de pie. Su cara era de "QUE MIERDA HACES", entonces solté las palabras que lo pusieron más caliente de lo que ya estaba.

-Quieres tener el mando? Bueno – me sente en el borde de la cama con la piernas abiertas – Ahora si termina lo que empece. Por esta noche, esto es todo tuyo. – dije sutilmente.

Se acercó a mí mirándome fijamente, el de pie, agarro mis piernas y separándolas un poco más se introdujo en mí con cautela, y de la nada..BAMMM!...su angustia fue evidente, se movía tan rápido que el calor era angustiante, con deseos de sentirlo cada vez más dentro de mí, yo solo podía gemir, gemir y gemir, eran sensaciones indescriptibles pero demasiado placenteras para mi propia cordura. Lo podía ver cerrando los ojos de la urgencia y sentir como se hinchaba cada vez más, en un par de movimientos rápidos termino encima de mí y sin poder impedirlo me hizo explotar en un juego de emociones, pero él también llegaba a la cima, salió de mi ser y vació el contenido de su juguetico en mi vientre, sintiendo la calidez de aquel líquido, se acercó para besarme tiernamente, así, se tumbó a mi lado  
Tenia que reconocer que me dejo sin energías y eso no sucedía muy a menudo, además me hizo venir antes a mi y eso también fue extraño. Decidí no darle vueltas al asunto y disfrutar de la gran y extraña satisfacción que sentía, así que en busca de recuperar mis fuerzas y viéndolo cerrar sus ojos, me deje llevar por el cansancio y caí en un sueño profundo.

**...**

****Húmeda e intranquila, así me sentía, de la nada una sensación de calentura invadía mi cuerpo, creía que era una pesadilla pero de la nada al abrir mis ojos encontré a aquel hombre jugando con mi vagina, lo mire fijamente y en la oscuridad pude encontrar su mirada puesta en mi con una mueca juguetona, lo sentía haciendo círculos con su lengua, me tumbe y deje que siguiera con su macabro plan, el cual me tenía vuelta pedazos. Me rodeaba una y otra vez y apenas sentí que hacia contacto con mi parte más sensible mi única reacción fue agarrar su cabeza y apretar su cabello con tal fuerza que notara lo excitada que me tenía. A punto del clímax cuando me estremecía con el acariciándome se detuvo y subió a mi encuentro, en ese instante supe que era una venganza a mi anterior jugueteo. Ahora encima de mí mirándome fijamente con su pequeña sonrisita perversa, me besó, un beso casi eterno y seductor, de esos que hace mucho no sentía, este hombre me estaba demostrando de que estaba hecho, y ponía sobre la mesa las cartas que había guardado. Me deje llevar tanto por aquel roce de labios y juego de lenguas que cuando quise darme cuenta y abrir los ojos el me miraba cálidamente.

-Mírame, quiero que me mires cuando te este besando– sus palabras me causaron tanto gracia y éxtasis que lo agarre del rostro y lo bese suavemente con una risita tonta, obviamente mirándolo fijamente.

Se tornó delicioso todo lo que me hacía, cada toque que me daba. El besando cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir mujer una y otra vez, pensaba en que habían pasado meses desde que un hombre me tocaba de esa forma, desde que me hacían sentir tan bien, tan especial, era casi como si el me quisiera, aunque sabía que no era posible, pero soñar esa noche de esa forma fue lo que me permitió disfrutar tanto.  
Tocando mis pezones que se endurecían con su toque, chupándolos suavemente, sentía que me ponía más caliente y él ya estaba bastante excitado, en un movimiento rápido agarro mis manos dejándome inmóvil, introduciendo su miembro bastante erecto y haciéndome suya de forma tan lenta que me atormentaba.  
-No dejes de mirarme hermosa…solo mírame – era casi como yo, mandón y debo admitir que eso me gustaba.

Entrando y saliendo cariñosamente, él y yo mirándonos fijamente como eternos enamorados, como si nos conociéramos hace años, era especial esa sensación, esa que buscaba sentir siempre pero que pocos hombres sabían brindar. Sentía ganas de tocarlo pero él no me dejaba, estaba intranquila y excitada hasta la madre, y él seguía moviéndose lentamente, y lo sentía llegar y llenarme cada vez más.

-Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…- gemía inconsolable con sus movimientos.

-Di mi nombre… quiero que digas mi nombre- ¿Que?...ahora exigía que dijera su nombre, lo dude por un instante, pero apenas sentí que el éxtasis llegaba a su punto máximo las palabras salieron de mi boca sin control alguno, rompiendo todas mis reglas en una noche que en la cual no pensé, tan solo sentí, y sentí delicioso.

-Edward…hazme tuya…no pares…- tan solo las dije y en uno de sus movimientos suaves y cálidos ambos llegábamos a la cima.

-Vente conmigo hermosa…-

-Ammmm…ammmm…ammmm…-y ahí estábamos terminando su juego macabro en un clímax delicioso, el llenándome con su liquido cálido, vaciándolo todo dentro de mí. Lo que sentía no tenía explicación, este hombre salido de la nada tenía lo que se necesitaba para complacerme, jamás había encontrado a alguien así, me resultaba increíble, pero era real, tan real que me daba miedo.

-Eres especial Bella, no sé cómo no había vivido esto antes – dándome un beso casto y acostándose a mi lado mirándome fijamente me quede dormida una vez más.

* * *

**_Hace calor o que? Bien, estos 2 cuerpos se han encontrado... Y que encuentro!_**

**_Reviews? _**

**_Gracias por leer :)_**

**_Próximo capítulo muy pronto :) _**


	4. ¿Quien eres?

**_Nuevo capítulo de esta locura :) Gracias a las chicas que siguen la historia :) de parte de mi súper Co autora Malle les damos un abrazote _**

**_Los personajes son de S. Meyer, nosotras solo nos divertimos un rato. _**

**_Ahora que los cuerpos dominantes se han encontrado ¿Qué sucede? _**

**_¡Vamos!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3 _**

**_¿Quien eres? _**

Era algo que realmente no podía controlar, es decir, nunca me había sentido de tal forma después de una noche que parecía de lo más normal como las otras pero esta tenía algo... No sé qué era... se sentía cómo sí yo encajara en un lugar, como si por fin alguna luz se mostrará tan efímera pero certera, como sí quisiese ser salvada, como sí un rayo de paz fuese a atravesar mi oscura y tormentosa vida...  
_Isabella, eres estúpida o qué? Levanta tu hermoso trasero de aquí y ves a casa, deja esta tontería y largarte, vas tarde por el amor de Cristo... Madame se enojara y..._ Mi flujo de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando unos fuertes y cálidos brazos se estrecharon por mi espalda y me acercaban a un cálido cuerpo ¿qué mierda? Esto no estaba bien, yo no era una insípida y ridícula niña romántica... Me zafé del agarre de esos brazos y fui al baño, como hacia rutinariamente cuando me quedaba más tiempo de lo normal en una sesión de estas.  
Fue tan dominante, yo jugando y el a no dejarse. Pero entre tanto yo, como siempre analizaba las situaciones y llegaba a conclusiones muy rápido, nunca me besaron así, ni me tocaron así, ese trato, era como de otro mundo, no estaba acostumbrada a eso…pero nada de esto estaba bien ¿qué sucedía? Quien carajos era el a fin de cuentas para despertar eso en mí? Y también quien era yo? Ah sí, una puta. Y por esa misma razón mis sentimientos estaban bajo llave.

Salí del baño corriendo y me encontré con el que me miraba con esos penetrantes ojos que con la luz de la mañana se veían más misteriosos y con cierto brillo desconocido... Sabía que era tarde, y al igual que veces pasada tenía que correr a casa porque sí no Renée se ponía más perra de lo normal... A veces no la entendía, no podía llegar tarde pero si quería que complaciera a mi cliente.

-Son 2500- le dije mientras recogía lo que había traído, desviando la mirada de sus ojos.

-Ciertamente un precio injusto por toda la noche de ayer- me dijo con una sonrisa de esas que podían derretir a cualquiera.

-Pues... Eso es lo que vale, así que sí me permite Sr…- dude un poco. Nunca me acordaba de los nombres, es decir, para que recordar esos nombres si nunca más los iba a ver?

-Cullen, Edward Cullen- me dijo tranquilamente- te entiendo, debe ser difícil todo esto...

En realidad si lo era pero... ¿Qué? Nadie se había preocupado de cómo estaba o me sentía. No es que me sintiera mal con esto solo que era extraño... Tampoco le iba a dar importancia, tal vez era un acto humanitario y cordial.

-En realidad lo es. – murmure sin que el me escuchara... el no necesitaba saber nada de mi...tome mi bolso y me dirigí a la sala. Ya en ella Edward, me tendió 5000 ¿QUÉ? Esto era inaceptable...podía ser muy hija de puta, literalmente, pero no, esto no...

-Son sólo 2500 no es...- proteste pero él me interrumpió besándome rápidamente.

-Nada de peros - me dijo sonriéndome- es lo menos que puedo hacer por una de las mejores noches que he pasado...me gustó mucho jugar contigo…

Si claro, con ese aspecto tan masculino y candente que tenía le debían sobrar mujeres a montones, pero una vez más pensando con rapidez , si era así porque se metió con una puta? Qué extraño pero ¿quién era yo para juzgar eso?, era mejor para mí a la final... _Isabella estamos pensadoras hoy o qué ?_ Me dije internamente. Todo se estaba volviendo incómodo y eso que era la misma rutina de cuando me quedaba con algún cliente...

-Ok, debo irme, espero tenerlo de nuevo donde Madame Renée- y ahí estaba otra vez actuando "profesional"

- Si cada vez que llame te envían a ti, con tan buenas habilidades para volverme loco, haré de ese lugar mi segunda casa- me dijo el acercándose y dándome otro beso más profundo que el primero. No puede evitar responder a eso y rodear su cuello con mis brazos, ¿qué? Eran unos labios tan suaves y cálidos que no había probado en... Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo. Y esa carnosidad…

De repente sentí como me alzaba y hacia que enredara mis piernas por sus caderas, era terriblemente excitante sentirlo de esta forma. Estaba dispuesta a decirle "Hey esta ronda va por cuenta de la casa, no tienes que pagar nada sólo hazme gritar tu nombre hasta que se me olvide el mío una y otra vez" cuando algo de conciencia me pego de golpe... Yo no hacía esto... ¿Qué diablos?  
Me zafé de nuevo tocando el piso y me recuperando algo de cordura...no podía demostrar que de cierta forma me había gustado pero esto no era yo...

- Disculpe pero si esto termina de la forma como pensamos que terminara...- le dije dejándole claro que esto llevaba un cargo extra... A pesar de que lo hubiese hecho gratis. Pero él no debía saber eso.

-Sí, claro- me dijo con una sonrisa seductora. El muy maldito sabía que yo también lo había disfrutado. Bastardo. Dos pueden jugar esto...  
Me acerqué y le dije al oído

-Tranquilo cariño, yo sé lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer por tener de nuevo mis manos por toda tu piel, acariciando por aquí y por allá- fui valiente y le lancé una mano a su muy excitado miembro- porque yo sé lo que causo en ti y estoy segura que ninguna te ha hecho sentir lo que te hice sentir yo esta noche -le dije mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja- pero también trabajo al igual que tú, así que será mejor o que me pagues y tengamos otra espectacular sesión de lo mejor que has podido sentir y pierdes un día de trabajo o me dejes ir- Tenía qué ser perra si quería conseguir que me soltara. Además yo estaba apenas en la categoría de chica de una noche, no de dama de compañía por varios días y esos eran otros tipos de "trámites" y seguramente si me los saltaba mi madre se enojaría tanto y la verdad no quería imaginar que me haría.

-Que mier..- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Bingo. No podía permitirme la furia de Madame a final de cuentas.

-Si... eso pensaba... -Le dije retirándome- Ahora si me disculpa no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dije mientras me retiraba

-Hey, por lo menos dame un besito de despedida- me dijo. Y yo acercándome…lo mire fijamente y dije..

-Lo siento, no soy así de cariñosa…adiós – y me fui, ja! Jaque y mate pensé.

En el taxi camino a casa solo pensaba y pensaba…QUIEN MIERDA ERA EL! De donde lo sacaron , conocer de dónde venía me intrigaba, su mirada, sus labios, que hombre tan sexy, que provocativo, si fuera por mí lo tendría de postre todos los días. Nunca me había encontrado a alguien que quisiera mandar más que yo, yo estaba para complacer por eso siempre tomaba las riendas en la cama. Tambien estaba un poco extrañada por haberlo rechazado de tal forma, es decir, no me hubiese importado quedarme otro rato mas, ya que, a final de cuentas era mas dinero para mi y eso simpre era bueno, pero con el senti el raro impulso de no estropear sus cosas... como dijo Renée, el era importante, y la verdad si tenia esa actitud de hombre importante... y dominante, y excitante y lujurioso. En fin, tal vez era el cansancio lo que me hizo hacer eso de manera apresurada. Tenía tanto en la mente pero me interrumpió el conductor diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado…bajando del taxi con rapidez me encontré a Emmett.

-Hey…Bells – mi hermano me llamo cautelosamente.

-¿Que haces aquí afuera que pasa? – pregunte extrañada.

-¿Qué crees? Tu tormento está dando gritos como loca, son las 11 de la mañana dónde estabas? –

-Emm, ¿donde crees?, lo siento se me paso el tiempo, aunque no entiendo porque grita tanto al fin lo hago por ella no? – me iban a matar lo sabía!

-Si yo entiendo eso, pero ella no. Vas a entrar conmigo como si vinieras del gimnasio, ya arreglé todo con ellos. Ponte esto - pasándome una muda de mi ropa deportiva.. Me cambié escondida en el callejón que estaba al lado de casa. Escondí mi vestido en una mi bolso del gimnasio que Emmett cautelosamente también había sacado, vaya que mi hermanito lo calculo todo. Por esta vez me había salvado. Entramos a la casa entre risas y comentarios casuales.

-¿Donde carajos estabas Bella, te voy a…- mi hermano la interrumpió al instante.

-Estábamos en el gimnasio, ¿porque tanto escándalo por eso? – El grandulón mi salvador como era costumbre.

-Siempre salgo muy temprano, ¿cuál es tu problema? – vaya que yo sabía fingir.

-Emmm….es que no te vi esta mañana, nadie te ha visto desde anoche…donde me llegue a enterar que ustedes dos me están mintiendo, les juro que no la cuentan – las palabras de Renée daban miedo, siempre he sabido que es una bestia, pero esa vez de verdad me asusto.

-Me estas amenazando por hacer mi trabajo?, ese que tú misma hiciste y me enseñaste, quien te entiende mujer, por favor…- yo no sabía que decía pero últimamente escupía las palabras sin pensar.

-No empieces tus jueguitos Isabella, no hoy…por suerte para ti…tienes el día libre, así que largo de mi vista, y repito si me entero que te quedaste hasta estas horas compartiendo la cama con algún cliente, te la vas a pasar muy mal. – no sabía que le pasaba, que tenía ese día de especial, pero en verdad asustaban sus reacciones. – y deja tu porcentaje.

-No lo llevo conmigo, dentro de un rato lo bajo….- y subí rápidamente a mi habitación, mi refugio.

Renée podía ser insoportable a veces, pero podía manejarlo... Hoy estaba siendo una completa hija de puta y eso simplemente me exasperaba... Hoy tenía que ser un día especial o algo parecido pero la verdad ahora no me importaba, necesitaba liberarme de esta extraña sensación que me invadía desde que deje aquel hotel con el infame de ojos verdes. Me metí a la ducha y me relaje un poco.  
Los próximos 2 días no pasaron mejor... Renée andaba toda sentimental y yo andaba curiosa por saber quien rayos era Edward Cullen... Y la verdad me preocupaba pensar que estaba así de afectada por una noche súper sensual y apasionada... Como sí no las hubiese tenido antes.. Pero esta era más extraña de lo normal y eso me asustaba porque era señal de 2 cosas: primero que me estaba siendo una débil al ponerme de tal forma y segundo que esto no me había pasado nunca y me aterraba la idea de sentir esto más a menudo.  
Era indescriptible, es decir, nunca después de una noche de trabajo me había sentido de tal manera pero es que había sido demasiado placentero, y demasiado demandante que solo podía pesar en tener un poco mas de eso, aunque sean migajas de ese gran banquete. Pero no era posible, lo mas seguro es que el se haya olvidado de mi y es exactamente lo que yo debería haber hecho, sin embargo, no lo se... El sentimiento post sexo que tenia nunca se había sentido tan extraño pero... tan bien... Como sea, quería deshacerme de eso y sabia que llamando a Vicky era la mejor forma de platicar un rato y desahogarme de este estúpida cursilería, porque era eso, y estaba pensando como una estúpida niña virgen que tenia el extraño y tonto vinculo con el chico que le quitó su virginidad , y créanme, de virgen no tengo nada... Absolutamente nada.  
Tomé mi movil y después de hablar por unos minutos con mi mejor amiga, acordamos encontrarnos un rato en el gimnasio. Era justo lo que necesitaba.  
Vicky era mi mejor amiga desde que tenia 17, cuando ella entró a entrenarse conmigo... al principio se habia comportado como una completa perra conmigo y yo solo habia cruzad palabras con ella, sin embargo, cada dia nos acercabamos mas y disfrutabamos compartir nuestra experiencias nocturnas y salir a provocar a algunos ilusos por ahí, realmente era divertido. Ella me comprendía a niveles inigualables, y como hacia parte de este mundo no me juzgaba, y si lo hacia, lo hacia en silencio. Era mi confidente y también mi compañera de juergas.  
Llegué al gimnasio y ahí estaba ella con su despampanante cuerpo y exuberante cabellera roja. Vicky era una chica des complicada y directa, si no le gustabas te lo decía en la cara sin importar que fueses la mismísima Reina. Era por eso que me gustaba su actitud, sin embargo, hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo de verdad rota... Su novio de toda la vida la engaño con nada mas y nada menos que su hermana y Vicky una vez los encontró en una manera poco indecorosa en el sofá de su casa... fue en ese momento en el que Vicky decido olvidarse de su familia, de su única familia que era su hermana, y se introdujo a este mundo, con la justificación que los hombres valían mierda y que sólo merecían una noche para ilusionarlos y después cambiar con otro... Y por eso se comportó tan mal conmigo cuando entró a esto.

-Pero si aquí esta la gran Bella- me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño abrazo.

-Si señor, y aquí esta la insípida y mojigata Vicky - le dije picándola un poco. A Vicky le molestaba la gente que la gente le jodiera la existencia.

-Deja de ser tan perra y cállate- me dijo con falso enojo, estrechando los ojos- hubieses estado en mi situación y tampoco lo hubieses hecho.

- Por favor Vic, era dinero fácil nada más por hacer eso- le dije riéndome

-En serio Bells?- me dijo con cara de interrogación - ojalá te pidan tener sexo en el aire para que te cagues del miedo.

Si, eso fue lo que sucedió, a Vicky le ofrecieron una experiencia extraña y única de tener sexo en el aire, de verdad no sabía ni como hacerlo ni como se hacía pero debía ser excitante sentirse así de libre. Vicky se negó y desde ese día la había estado jodiendo diciéndole lo mojigata que era.

-Ok dejemos las chorradas para otros momento- me dijo ella, mientras yo dejaba de reír- cuéntame como has estado...

-Pues bien, Vic, lo de siempre- le dije mientras me tiraba en el salón del gimnasio bajo la vista de todos los hombres de ahí... Ninguno que impresionara tanto como cierto hombre de ojos verdes de la otra noche... Un momento, ¿que hacia yo pensando en el? Tonta, tonta y tonta...

Al parecer Vicky miro mi cambio repentino de humor.

-¿Qué sucede, Bells? ¿Qué piensas?- me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Tenía que decirle, ella de seguro me diría estúpida y que dejara de afectarme por cosas tan insignificantes pero la verdad es que se sentía como la mierda estar así y necesitaba desahogar este maldito e inútil sufrimiento de una vez por todas.. Aunque no, mejor me quedaba callada.

-No pasa nada, Vic es solo que ando un poco cansada, es todo- Vicky me miró severamente, era signo de que no me había creído nada.

-Bells, lastimosamente te conozco mas que cualquier otra persona- me dijo seriamente- ¿Que pasa?

Esta bien, aquí vamos y que sea lo que sea

-Es que me da un poco de vergüenza. .. es decir, es algo tan estúpido acerca de sexo...

-Espera que?- me dijo Vic mientras me miraba extrañada- Por Dios, Isabella, tu? Dudosa acerca de sexo?- me dijo mientras se echaba a reir escandalosamente-Que chiste tan malo, Bella... ahora vale, dime que pasa?

-Vic- Le dije- Es solo que tuve una noche de lo mas espectacular hace como 3 noches... Por Dios, el tipo estaba tan bueno que gritaba sexo por todo lado... y créeme que no sólo te hacia la promesa de un buen polvo, si no que lo hacía realidad... Y lo superaba con creces.

Levanté la mirada para toparme con una mirada muy inquisitiva por parte de Vicky...

-Estas diciendo que te dejó afectada un tipo?- me dijo como si fuese la peor blasfemia jamás dicha.

-¿Que? NO!, solo es que, me resultó curioso la manera como me trató y como jugamos- recordé mientras sentía que mis mejillas ardían.

-Isabella...-me dijo Vicky con un tono que no auguraba nada bueno- estas así por un cliente que no sabe nada de ti y tu acerca de el... Dime como se llama?

-Edward Cullen- le dije recordando lo sensual que había sido.

-Ok Isabella, Edward Cullen... Y que hace? A qué se dedica? En qué anda? Tiene esposa? Es de aquí? - me dijo con una mirada interrogante pero que a la misma vez expresaba un poco de disgusto.

-No lo se- dije bajando la mirada a mi regazo, de repente avergonzada porque sí, estaba siendo estúpida teniendo esos sentimientos en este momento... Estúpida menstruación que me ponía toda sensible y cursi...

-Bella- me dijo Vicky alzando mi barbilla con sus 2 dedos- ¿Qué pasa? Tu no haces esto, por todo el universo...

-No lo se, Vic , es que fue diferente, es decir, nunca mientras me acuesto con alguien me retan, solamente se dejan de hacer pero el no... Me hizo hasta gritar su nombre por Dios...

-Oh no, Bella- me dijo negando con la cabeza- y lo dijiste?

-Fue inevitable, era tan placentero y tan excitante que no me importo hacerlo y fue tan misterioso...- le dije frunciendo el ceño- todo de el me invitaba a tocarlo, a querer sentirlo y a tener más noches con el...

-Bella- me dijo mi pelirroja amiga tomándome por los hombros- déjalo ir por Dios, sólo fue buen sexo...-me dijo sacudiendo me un poco- el de seguro esta en otro momento tirándose a otra y ni siquiera pensando en barbaridades como las que piensas tu...

-Es cierto, Vic - le dije mientras me levantaba de la esterilla y me dirigía a las máquinas, cosa que repitió Vicky- creo que tal vez es mi visita mensual la que hace que esté pensando en pendejadas insignificantes...

-Eso es, aunque esto es inaudito- me dijo ella mientras reía- La gran Bella afectada por un tipo ... Y viví para contarlo! Dijo mientras hacia lo que parecía una alabanza con los brazos al aire.

-Bueno, debo admitirlo si te hubieses acostado con el, las cosas serían de diferente manera- le dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa- pero no se pudo y te toco con el loco de Ronald

-Argg, perra suertuda, porque me tocan a mi los velludos?- me dijo con una mueca de asco- porque no me mandan tipos calientes como a ti? Eres una insignificante zorra, lo sabes?- me dijo apuntando me con el dedo índice.

-Oh oh, recuerda lo que dicen por ahí- le dije con una sonrisa torcida- Zorra pero con clase, cariño.

Y con esto rompimos a carcajadas dirigiéndonos a terminar nuestra sesión. Decidí encerrar al tal Edward en alguna parte de mi mente y alejar las burradas que estaba pensando.., y como dijo Vicky, el debía estar con la puta de turno haciéndole lo mismo que a mi... Sin embargo, tenia la plena seguridad que ninguna lo hizo sentir como yo, es decir, New York estaba lleno de chicas como yo... Pero por algo, sólo yo era la proclamada Reina de seducción. Y ese chico, Edward, sólo tuvo un golpe de suerte en encontrarme... Y también yo, sólo que eso no debía saberlo nadie.

* * *

_**La gran Bells estará afectada? :O **_

_**Gracias por leer... Próximo capítulo muy pronto ;) **_


	5. Descubrimientos

**_Hola! Capítulo nuevo de esta locura, mi súper co autora y yo esperamos que sea de su agrado :) _**

**_En este capítulo veremos un poco del pasado de Bella... Sólo puedo decir eso..._**

**_Gracias a las que nos leen en silencio y a las chicas que con sus favs nos han apoyado :) _**

**_Recomendación musical (Es una buena canción, pónganla cuando salga el nombre ) : You are beautiful de James Blunt. _**

**_Los personajes son de S. Meyer, y la historia es original de mi co autora y yo :) _**

**_¡Vamos! _**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Descubrimientos**_

_-FlashBack, Diciembre de 2006-_

_Era una mañana de invierno en Nueva York... Por lo general estas eran unas mañanas muy frías pero hoy, era una sensación tan gélida que era incómodo y hasta incluso aterradora... No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que lo hacía así pero no era una sensación nada agradable..._

_Me desperté con una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, con un peso que ayer no tenía y eso era simplemente... Raro_

_Baje a la cocina y me topé de frente con un Emmett hiperactivo para ser las 8 de la mañana_

_-Bells, Bells- gritaba mi hermano de 18 años mientras agitaba un papel en mi cara- puedo respirar tranquilo, he aprobado matemáticas e iré a la universidad el próximo otoño._

_Suspire tranquila y le di una sonrisa de lo más orgullosa por el._

_-¡Qué bien, Emm! - le dije mientras lo abrazaba. Emmett crecía a una velocidad impresionante y casi me llevaba una cabeza - ¿qué tal si te das una ducha rápida y vamos a celebrarlo? Corre y dile a Jasper..._

_-Creo que eso hoy no se va a poder Isabella- la voz de mi mama retumbó en todo el comedor- necesito hablar contigo. En privado- dijo mirando a Emmett para que el se fuese de ahí... Sin embargo, mi hermano tenía otros planes._

_-Mama! Mira esto! - le dijo Emm a mi mama agitando el papel , a lo que ella hizo una mueca._

_-Emmett por favor, deja tus ridiculeces para más tarde- le dijo y Emmett solo pudo bajar su cabeza...¿porqué tenía que comportarse como perra con el? ¿El qué culpa tenía? ._

_Con eso el salió disparado, escaleras arriba._

_-Acompáñame - me dijo Renée, mientras me hacia un gesto para que la siguiera a su estudio._

_Después de cerrar la puerta tras de mi... Renée se ubicó en el sillón que estaba en frente de mi... La oficina de Renée siempre me había parecido tan intimidante y fría y tenía también la sensación que oscuros secretos residían dentro de ella, sin embargo, ese lugar era impenetrable y nadie, a menos que quisiera enfrentarse a la furia de Renée, entraba ahí. _

_-Esta bien, Isabella...- empezó con algo de cautela- como bien sabes el negocio de la familia es esto del placer y todo esto, ha sido una larga tradición de nuestra- se quedó callada con lo que parecía estar pensando la palabra correcta- familia...- dijo finalmente._

_-Lo sé Renée- le dije un poco sorprendida - ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?_

_Renée suspiro y se enderezó en su asiento._

_-Verás Isabella, las personas que comenzaron este negocio fueron tus tatarabuelos... Y desde ese momento todos los que seguimos hemos tomado las riendas del negocio... _

_-Ok, Renée, si quieres que escuche tu charla sentimental esta bien pero ahórrate esta charla y dime rápido que vas a decir que tengo que hacer un ensayo para más tarde- le dije ya un poco exasperada y cansada de los "Bellos recuerdos" acerca del negocio._

_-Esta bien, por primera vez quería hacer algo bien contigo- me dijo despectivamente- pero tu insolencia rebasa mis límites y eso simplemente me jode mucho- me dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su larga cabellera- Isabella, después de Navidades comienzas el entrenamiento._

_-¿Qué entrenamiento? - le dije un poco confusa._

_-Hija, vas a ser una de nosotras- me dijo como sí fuese lo más claro del mundo_

_-Ok.., pero primero no tengo que ir a una escuela de administración para tomar las riendas? - le dije yo, ante lo que parecía obvio._

_Renée soltó una carcajada lo que me pareció extraño... _

_-Tu crees que te dejaré a cargo esto? - me dijo con un tono burlón en su voz. Al ver que yo no comprendía lo que decía, su rostro se tornó serio y me dijo la sentencia que aseguraría una vida de desgracia...- hija, tu serás una de las chicas que trabaje conmigo, en el negocio, atendiendo los clientes y...- se detuvo tal vez para ver la reacción que tenía- le darás placer a los clientes... Igual que las otras..._

_-Espera Renée- estaba en shock... ¿Es decir, como era posible eso?¿ Y cómo de que eso de que sería como una de ellas? - ¿puedes explicarme un poco mejor? _

_-Lo que te sobra de atractivo te falta de inteligente- murmuró ella, más para sí misma pero pude escucharla - Isabella tu serás una puta._

_-¿QUÉ?- le dije un poco más alto de lo normal._

_-Ahss, Isabella, serás prostituta, puta, dama de compañía... ¿no lo entiendes? - me dijo como sí estuviese exasperada._

_-Estas loca Renée...- le dije yo bufando..._

_-No lo estoy, Isabella, eso es lo que serás- al oír la seriedad en sus palabras la realidad me golpeo de frente._

_-No, no, no, no- le dije alejandome como sí ella fuese un monstruo o algo así - ¡tu no me puedes hacer eso a mi! ¿Cómo te atreves? Yo no quiero eso, no lo quiero Renée...- le dije sintiendo mis lágrimas caer por mi rostro._

_-Isabella, por favor deja de llorar y escúchame- me dijo como sí eso le fastidiará- no tienes elección... Yo también fui una y ahora te toca a ti serlo- me dijo sacando un cigarrillo de su cajón del escritorio- empiezas 3 días después de año nuevo, Madame Silvia vendrá unos días a prepárate y después cuando estés lista nos desharemos del pequeño problema que tienes._

_¿Qué problema? ¿Dios, que es esto!?_

_-¿Y si no quiero? Yo no quiero ser eso Renée, no me hagas esto por favor- le rogaba, con mis lágrimas saliendo desesperadamente de mis ojos._

_-Deja de ser estúpida, Isabella- me dijo mientras me apartaba- es algo que debes hacer, será por unos años- me dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana._

_-No me interesa- le dije yo, pero ahora con una nueva determinación, no quería ser una barata prostituta, quería tener una vida normal de una adolescente- no voy a hacerlo Renée._

_En ese momento, Renée se volteó y me tomó del brazo muy fuerte y me miro a los ojos._

_-No me interesa lo que pienses, muy poco lo hago, y ahora no comenzare a preocuparme por lo que sientas- me escupió las palabras tan fuertemente- lo harás y punto. Deja de ser una estúpida niña chillona y asume que esta es tu vida o ¿que crees? ¿Qué fuiste concebida por amor?- soltó así de repente- Dime Isabella... ¿Si hubiese sido por amor tu padre donde hubiese estado? ¿Perdido? No lo creo, pequeña, tu solo fuiste concebida para esto, y lo harás porque yo lo digo. Además si no quieres hacerlo, esta bien, pero ves despidiéndote de Emmett ya que se tu llegas a incumplir con eso, no tengo más remedio que dejarlo ir a donde su prima Lucy... No tengo espacio para nadie más en esta casa y Emmett ya esta grande y necesita un trabajo y Lucy de seguro le da algo..._

_-¡No!- grité -con el no te atrevas a meterte, porque te juró Renée que no respondo. -le dije con rabia y con miedo, miedo por mi y miedo por mi hermano. La muy perra sabía que Emmett era mi vida, y daría todo por el._

_-No me amenaces, Isabella no lo hagas... ¿Que harás?¿ah? No tienes a nadie, absolutamente a nadie..._

_-Esta mi abuela, Marie... Ella...- le dije esperanzada._

_-¿Todavía te crees la actuación de abuela buena de mi madre? Qué ilusa Isabella... Que ilusa e ingenua eres... _

_Con esas palabras, la esperanza de que mi madre me quería un poco se desvanecieron y mi corazón se partió en varias partes como sí fuese un maldito vidrio de seguridad, no podía creer lo que decía... Era su hija., por amor de Dios... Pero también que me dijera eso, removió algo en mi... Un sentimiento cercano a la ira pero mezclado con dolor apareció en mi pecho... Ira contra la perra que tenia en frente que se decía llamar mi madre y dolor porque Renée era capaz de hacerle eso a mi hermano, que si bien ya era mayor, llevarlo a trabajar y no dejar que cumpla sus sueños de estudiar leyes era simplemente terrible... y dolor también por saber que mi abuela Marie, la única persona que me entendía además de Emm, también hacia parte de ese círculo muy aterrador. Me sentía que iba a morir pero todo eso me ayudó a alzar una barrera hacia mi madre que la verdad me importaba una mierda si en algún momento se sintiese mal en el proceso..._

_-En fin, empezarás y harás esto con la mejor disposición...- Me decía ella. Incapaz de decirle nada, salí corriendo a mi habitación y me encerré en mi propio templo... Renée salió detrás de mi_

_-¡¿ISABELLA COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA DE ESA MANERA?! - dijo mientras le daba zarpazos a la puerta._

_-¡Vete, por favor!-le dije mientras me abrazaba a mi almohada._

_-¡Lo haré! pero olvídate jovencita que no vas a hacer lo que te dije - y con eso se alejó de mi puerta, dejándome con una amargura extraña pero con una nueva determinación de hierro en contra de Renée Swan. _

_Sin embargo, tenía muchas dudas que aclarar, es decir, ¿cómo era eso de que estaba destinada a serlo? ¿Y porqué no dijo todo eso antes? Aunque Renée nunca fue una madre cariñosa.. Nunca fue a un recital mío en la escuela, o estuvo ahí mientras lloraba porque me caía.. Y hasta llegué a sospechar de que no era deseada... No lo sospechaba, estaba segura que así era, ya que, sus actos todos los días me lo confirmaban, pero nunca ni en mis más retorcidos pensamientos de ella, me imaginé que para esto fue concebida y aunque la idea me diera asco, sentía una dolor profundo por saber que mi madre, tan calculadora y fría como era no me dejaría escapar... Por Dios, que sería de Emmett sin mi? ¿Qué sería de mi sin Emmett? La sola idea de dejarlo con esa espantosa mujer que se hacia llamar prima nuestra me daba escalofríos y estaba sola... Mi abuela también hacia parte de eso... Y que probablemente le diera la razón... Me sentía traicionada y enojada con el mundo... Necesitaba respuestas y no sabía donde empezar a buscarlas..._

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-**Eso es preciosa….así…así…Eres divina – y yo en silencio rotundo, ni un gemido salió de mi boca…

-Eso…ahhh me vengo…ahhh….Perfecta mi nena, tu como siempre perfecta – me tumbe al lado de este hombre, el Doc. Simmons, no uno de mis preferidos, en realidad acostarme con él ya era como costumbre y obviamente nada placentero.

-Sí...siempre yo…mmm – me levante para ir al baño y tomar una ducha rápida, no me demore ni 10 min, quería irme lo mas rápido posible, sentía que mis pensamientos y mi cuerpo estaban en otro lugar. _Sensación de mierda_.

-¿Porque te tienes que ir tan rápido? – Simmons me bajo de mi nube.

-No puedo llegar tarde y mañana tengo un día pesado, entiéndeme ¿si? – me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla... Vaya que tenía que ser cordial si dejaba al hombre calentón, aunque eso lo dudaba mucho - Que descanses – le guiñe un ojo de forma picarona y Salí de esa habitación tomando mucho aire... Que noche, que desagradable noche...

Al llegar a casa subí a mi refugio, eran las 3 de la mañana así que me duche de verdad y me acosté a dormir escuchando You Are Beautiful de James Blunt, ¡vaya que amo esa canción! Cerré mis ojos y solo me dejé llevar entre esas palabras que describen a lo mejor un amor a primera vista, la descripción de un ángel imposible de alcanzar, obviamente yo no soy un ángel pero como soñar no cuesta nada, me gusta pensar que lo soy, ademas nadie puede estar conmigo, no de forma permanente, no un amor sin barreras, de eso estoy privada, esa es mi cárcel, yo tengo cadena perpetua en contra del amor.

Los días pasaron y nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió, lo mismo de siempre, noches de trabajo, ese trabajo el cual por algún motivo empezaba a odiar más de lo que ya lo hacía. Lo único realmente fuera de lo normal era ese aroma que guardaba, esas manos que aún sentía, esos besos, esa noche, lo dominante eso era lo que mas guardaba en la memoria, se me había vuelto realmente insoportable, conociéndome sabía que no descansarían mis pensamientos hasta que diera con el de nuevo o hasta que pudiera saber más de el, de donde venía, a que se dedicaba, y ¿porque MIERDA había ido a buscar una compañía de mi tipo si según el era tan deseable e irresistible? Bueno algo de eso me parecía real. _Vamos, despierta_.

¿Pero que podía hacer? me intrigaba lo tenia que reconocer, el tal Edward Cullen, su sexo más que todo. Ese hombre me había hecho pensar y sentir demasiado, era extraño porque jamás me sentí así en la cama, no con mis clientes, cuando mucho 2 excepciones pero nada que resaltar, para mí los hombres eran un objeto y bueno, mi fuente de dinero. Pero el…Dios, el tenía algo que me llamaba la atención... A lo mejor revolcarme con él una vez más me haría sentir cositas que ya hace mucho no sentía... Y me lo podría sacar de la cabeza... Si, eso es lo que necesitaba, asi que como era costumbre mi cabecita empezó a hacer cálculos y decidí al fin después de pensármelo mucho, que era hora de que el tal Edward dejará de ser tan desconocido, sólo había una forma de saber más de el, mucho más. La única forma de tener información valiosa era meterme en la oficina de Renée, eso era lo que debía hacer, ella guardaba información de primera mano de los clientes más importantes, supe o imaginé que Edward era de ese grupo, su apariencia y en dónde nos encontramos me lo dejó saber, así que yo iba directo a ese archivador, el primer cajón en donde se escondían las identidades de los CLIENTES ESTRELLAS de casa Madame Renée.

Me sentía cuál novia de 007, planee todo en el horario que sabía que mi adorada madre no estaría por el lugar, ella tenía la costumbre de salir los jueves d una sesión de yoga, sonaba raro que semejante demonio practicara yoga pero entre gustos no hay disgustos y si eso la mantenía calmada hasta mejor para mi.

Llegó el jueves y Renée se estaba alistando para irse, yo estaba en la cocina según yo, haciéndome algo ligero de comer, lo que en realidad hacia era echar ojo a todos sus movimientos empujandola con el pensamiento a que se largara de una buena vez. Cuando vi que al fin se iba, me entro el nervio. Me sentía cometiendo el delito más grande de toda la vida.

- Bueno Bella me voy, si algo ocurre, algo realmente importante tienes permiso de molestarme sino arréglatelas como puedas. Entendido? - esta mujer y sus miradas fulminantes. LARGATE YA!

- Ehh si claro, tómate tu tiempo seguro no pasa nada - _Eso, se amable Bells_.

- Mmmhu ok, Adiós - y se marchó la víbora... Era mi momento para convertirme la novia ideal de 007.

Aunque dejaba la puerta de su oficina con seguro sabía que tenia una llave de repuesto en un costado del cuadro que estaba fuera de su oficina. No había nadie en ese momento así que aproveche y entre rápidamente a su oficina con todo el cuerpo tembloroso de la adrenalina que se movía por mi cuerpo. Fije mis ojos rápidamente en el archivador y revise cuidadosamente hasta que ante mis ojos apareció su apellido seguido por su nombre, ahí estaba como una aparición divina CULLEN, EDWARD. ¡Lo tenía! Al fin podría saber más de el. Saque mi iPhone a toda velocidad y tome fotos de todo no quería demorar más y podría leer todo eso en mi refugio, mirar una fotografía de el me detuvo por unos segundos...Vaya que era hermoso, sus ojos, su boca, si... Esa boca...

- Bells? Bells? Dónde se meterá esta niña...- la voz de Christian, el Bartender me hizo volver a la realidad. Tenía que salir de ahí, así que tome las últimas fotos, una de la imagen de el rostro de Edward, obviamente, y salí de esa oficina...Apenas sentí que Christian se alejaba, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta mi cuarto. Nadie subía aquí a no ser que fuese Emmett así que me tome mi tiempo para leer cada detalle del archivo.

_**Edward Anthony Cullen - Londres, 20 de junio de 1986 **_

_**Graduado con honores de University College of London en el programa de ingeniería civil. **_

_**Sus padres: Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen, hijo único. **_

_**Heredero de Cullen Engineering Solutions, empresa creada por su abuelo, el ya fallecido Edward Senior Cullen, no se tienen una cifra concreta de su fortuna.**_

_**La empresa tiene contratos por todo el mundo y han sido galardonados con premios al desarrollo de nuevas alternativas energéticas.**_

_**Actualmente soltero. Sostuvo una relación de años con Irina Denali famosa arquitecta en USA. **_

_**Buen amigo del conocido ingeniero James Whiterdale ( Primo de Irina). **_

_**Actualmente reside temporalmente en NY donde se encuentra una de las centrales más importantes de la compañía familiar. **_

_**Elegante y sofisticado, maneja el francés e italiano con fluidez...**_

Y el resto eran más y más información de un hombre que me tenía atontada. Había cifras de negocios cerrados con China, que me dejaron con la boca abierta, además conocía íntimamente a la realeza de su país, o sea este hombre no podía sorprenderme más.

Viendo su fotografía fijamente no podía dejar de hacerme la misma pregunta, ¿Cual era el motivo que lleva a un hombre como el a buscar compañía como la mía? Era lo único que podía preguntarme porque para el resto de mis preguntas ya habían sido resueltas

Me sorprendía también todo lo que Renée llegaba a saber de sus clientes, es decir, solo eran clientes que pasaban una o 2 noches... No entendía el misterio que guardaba sabiendo su información... Me intrigaba muchísimo saber como ella conseguía todo esto. Parecía la mafia, pero de sólo pensarlo me daba risa, o sea, Renée era de lo peor, pero sabía que no era para tanto.

Ahora la duda era otra... ¿Dónde encontrarlo? Si lo que necesitaba era un buen revolcón con el de nuevo, tenía que buscarlo para poder concentrarme de una vez por todas en hacer bien mi trabajo...

_¿La gran Isabella buscando a un hombre? Esto es inaudito_ me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza y tenía razón, yo no hacía eso, ellos venían a mi solitos y sin necesidad de juegos ni nada... Además tenía que recordar lo que había dicho Vicky... El solo era una buena noche y ya... Pero no podía mentirme si decía que no tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver a repetirlo... Pero creía que no se iba a poder hacer eso, Nueva York era lo suficientemente grande como para tardarme una vida buscándolo...tampoco iba a ir a las oficinas de su empresa, es decir, ¿qué le diría?

_Ammm, hola ¿como estas? Recuerdas a la chica con que pasaste la noche hace mas o menos una semana? pues bien, soy yo y la verdad quiero que te metas de nuevo entre mis piernas, claro, si no te importa..._

Eso sonaba ridículo.

Lo mejor era, que si el quería de nuevo pasar la noche más interesante de su vida... Otra vez... Viniera hasta aquí y por circunstancias de la vida me tocará atenderlo a el y si no era así lucharía por atenderlo y me importaba un cuerno lo que dijera Renée.

-Bella! ¿Isabella? ¿Dónde carajos estas?- la voz de mi madre me sobresaltó.

-Ya voy, mamá!- con eso me dirigí hacia abajo donde una muy impaciente Renée me esperaba.

-Querida, hemos conseguido un trabajo importante y quiero que lo realices tu...- me dijo con una sonrisa en su boca... Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

-Esta bien... ¿Qué sucede?- le dije mientras me hacia una seña para que la siguiera a oficina. Al abrir la puerta, me fijé que había dejado unos papeles por fuera de la carpeta de Edward y me di golpecitos mentales por ser tan descuidada... Sólo rogaba que ella no se diera cuenta.

Al parecer no lo hizo porque siguió hablando... _¡Punto para Bells!_

-Isabella, entrarás en un contrato como sumisa por un año- me soltó Renée.

-Ay, Renée no bromees, que esos contratos son muy aburridos- le dije sinceramente. En realidad, ya había estado en 5 pero eran todos por 3 meses y este de un año solo presagiaba que serían desastrosos como los demás. Iba a ser un año duro si aceptaba hacerlo.

-No, no estoy bromeando, lo harás - me dijo extendiéndome los papeles- comenzarás dentro de 2 semanas pero antes tendrás que ir a una Gala muy importante para que socialices un poco con su mundo, según especificaciones de el.

Al darme cuenta de quien era, me sorprendí bastante... Es decir, había estado varias veces con este cliente y era atractivo pero sus habilidades en la cama dejaban mucho que desear... Además nunca me hubiese imaginado que el tendría ese tipo de prácticas.

-¿Jacob Black?- le dije a mi madre.

-El mismísimo heredero del grupo Black Technologies, aunque eso tu ya lo sabias - me dijo Renée emocionada - el contrato será por 15 mil euros y toda la ropa y sus regalías que ofrece.

Wow, eso era mucho dinero por sexo...

-Esta bien, lo haré- le dije a mi madre, decidida. Podría ser interesante y tal vez un poco de cambio de rutina me haría muy bien...Y aunque odiaba admitirlo estaba desesperada también por sacarme de cierto hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes cautivantes.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal?**_

_**Gracias por Leer :)**_

_**Próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible **_


	6. Encuentros furtivos

_**Sorpresa! Nuevo capítulo, candente y sexy. De parte de mi súper Co autora Mallesita Bonita y yo les damos la bienvenida!**_

_**Gracias por leer y esperamos que sea de su agrado :)**_

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la trama es inventada por 2 mentes retorcidas ;) **_

_**¡vamos!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Encuentros furtivos.**_

Los motivos por los que me enrede dentro de ese contrato de sumisión eran múltiples, sin embargo, todavía no los tenía muy claros y la verdad eso me asustaba un poco... Bueno, no estaba asustada de lo que puede decirse, aterrada, porque igual ya había hecho esto antes... Sólo que las anteriores veces no me sentía de tal manera... Extrañamente y desde que conocí a cierto hombre que me volvía loca, pensaba muchísimo más las cosas y hasta llegaba a cuestionarme si esto era lo que quería seguir haciendo. Si, tenía planes que no involucraban que me vendiera, definitivamente en cierto punto debía acabar todo esto y aunque mi vida en ese momento giraba en torno al trabajo y dar placer a otros, mi cuerpo y mi juventud no eran eternas. Y ahí saque la conclusión de que todo esto lo hacia por dinero, si bien, toda mi vida había vivido cómodamente, quería ser independiente y poder viajar por el mundo y hacer un montón de cosas antes de poder sentar cabeza haciendo algo profesional.

Por lo de la parte de ser dominada no tenía problemas... Cuando se trataba de dinero, hacia todo lo posible y aunque la idea no me agradara de un todo, porque me gustaba a mi tomar las riendas en la cama y hasta fuera de ella, no podía negar que la paga era buena y que podría ser interesante aunque muchas veces se volvía monótono y llegabas a aburrirte, de verdad.

Pero si con todo eso me sentía conforme y no había en sí ningún problema ¿qué era ese extraño sentimiento de porquería que seguía rondándome? Es decir,¿ porque seguía sintiéndome tan sentida? Este era mi trabajo, para eso me pagaban y todo este tiempo lo había hecho sin remordimientos ni culpa... Era una chica de una sola noche y con eso me sentía perfecta pero al parecer todo eso quedaba en segundo plano y ahora tenía este sentimiento extraño.

La verdad decidí encerrar esos pensamientos en algún lugar de mi mente y concentrarme en lo que venía de ahora en adelante.

Las siguientes 2 semanas fueron tanto emocionantes como abrumadoras...

El contrato no se había comenzado debido a que Jacob andaba fuera del país, sin embargo, los regalos no se hicieron esperar y me llene de joyas y ropa que usar cuando estuviese con el... De verdad era un desfile de colores y brillos que me hacían sentir muy halagada... Todo era de calidad: Zapatos Louboutin, trajes de Dior, Zac Posen, Óscar de la Renta, Alexander McQueen y joyas de Tiffany's y por supuesto lencería, mucha lencería negra de La Perla y Victoria's Secret. Había resultado fascinante pero eso no me quitaba la idea de que al se Jacob muy malo en la cama, sería un poco aburrido... Pero bah! Los diamantes son los mejores amigos de las chicas.

Todo eso me ayudo a olvidarme un poco de un par de ojos esmeraldas que se colaron varias veces entre mis sueños.

El día había llegado y la verdad me sentía un poco ansiosa.

Renée me había dicho que a las 3 de la tarde empezarían a maquillarme, así que tenía una poco de tiempo para relajarme. Para eso empecé a mirar las fotos de mi celular... Emmett y yo habíamos salido a Broadway y habían un montón de fotos divertidas que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver bien... En eso estaba cuando aparecieron las fotos de la infame investigación que le había hecho a Edward Cullen... La información me la sabía un poco de memoria, debía confesar, sin embargo me percaté de algo que no había dado cuenta...

_**Amigo de James Whiterdale (primo de Irina Denali)**_

Ese nombre lo reconocía y el pensamiento fue tanto divertido como bizarro

-¡Claro! James fue una de las buenas noches- dije para mi misma mientras reía. Que irónica resultaba a veces la vida... Me acosté con el mejor amigo y me acosté con el... Pero este era el oficio...

Sin darle importancia a eso, la hora de arreglarme llegó y con eso un poco de ansiedad por saber que era lo que debía esperar

El gran Jacob Black había mandado, también, vestidos a Vicky que asistiría a petición de un amigo de él, y había enviado un vestido muy especial para mi. Cuando vi que el diseño, que era de la fantástica Carolina Herrera, no me lo podía creer, el hombre en verdad quería sorprenderme... Mi vestido era dorado, Starpless como tanto me gustaban, la parte de arriba tenia encajes divinos entre dorado y color crema, la caída del vestido era lisa dándole un toque elegante sensacional, parecía un vestido de antaño pero con aquel toque moderno que acentuaba mis caderas de tal forma que mis curvas se notaran mucho más. Fue increíble ver cómo había escogido tan bien, mis tacones, extremadamente altos eran de color crema también de CH, y un pequeño bolso donde apenas me cabía algo de maquillaje y mi móvil.

Decidí recogerme el cabello para mi collar de diamantes – enviado también por Jacob – se notara en su máxima expresión, mi cuello simplemente se veía hermoso, resalte con maquillaje mis ojos para hacer mi expresión más femenina y llamativa para la noche. Mi amiga Vicky no dejó de decirme lo fantástica que según ella me veía, y que hubiese deseado que el contrato de sumisa se lo dieran a ella. Jacob había optado por irnos a recoger en una limosina, el acompañante de Vicky también vendría allí.

Jacob bajo de la limo dándole paso a Vicky a que entrara, mientras el saludo a Renée de forma cordial, cuando esta entró, el me dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Te ves simplemente espectacular - yo solo asentí acepte su beso en la mejilla y nos adentramos en el vehículo para hacer nuestro camino hasta la gran fiesta. Después de unos pocos minutos llegamos a la gran gala.

Muchos fotógrafos y gente importante en la entrada anunciando que sería una gran noche en NYC.

Bajamos del vehículo y ahí estaba yo con la hermosa y bruja de Vicky en una de las galas más prestigiosas del año en el Museo Metropolitano, la ocasión reunía a los hombres y mujeres más influyentes del momento en varias áreas académicas, con el fin de ayudar al desarrollo estudiantil de países con bajos recursos, era una gala en donde tu boleta de entrada además de ser tu prestigiosa carrera era un cheque con la cantidad suficiente para construir 10 museos como este... ¡vaya que era hermoso! nunca antes había entrado, así que estar ahí era maravilloso, las esculturas a mi alrededor me transportaban a otro mundo, el salón era amplio y pulcro, y se exponían nuevas esculturas históricas encontradas en la india, así que era un motivo más para celebrar. Obviamente ni Vicky, ni yo teníamos la carrera o el dinero para poder entrar pero mi queridísimo dueño por un año, Jacob Black, lo había hecho todo muy sencillo...Entrar de la mano de él fue gratificante debo admitirlo, ya lo conocía pero esta vez su actitud era muy diferente, al parecer Jacob fuera de la cama era todo un caballero pero dentro de ella , la historia era diferente y un poco... aterradora.

Al entrar al salón mi "dueño" me agarró por la cintura invitándome a caminar a su lado, dejando a Vicky con un amigo del importante señor Black.

-Definitivamente eres hermosa, Isabella– le miré curiosa, al ver que me llamaba por mi nombre, definitivamente no me gustaba que me llamarán así pero solo sonreí de lado y le lance una pequeña mirada. – Puedes hablar, no es como que quiera hablar solo.

-Lo siento, tú también te ves muy bien. – me dedico una risita de complicidad y me ofreció una copa de champan.

-Tengo que saludar a un par de colegas, ya vuelvo preciosa – me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se alejó un poco, yo quede en la mitad del salón viendo a toda esa gente tan importante vestida de diseñadores caros.

Decidí caminar un poco topándome con mi bruja amiga a la mitad de mi paseo curioso.

-Bells, los hombres aquí están ni mandados a hacer, mira ese de allá – dijo señalando a un hombre vestido impecable con un rostro de ángel, en verdad estaba buenísimo – es médico cirujano, hijo del senador demócrata André Sanín, te imaginas siendo cirujano, su anatomía tiene que ser perfecta.

-Eres una zorra pervertida – le dije en voz baja – aunque me puedo imaginar lo que hay debajo de esa ropa – dije riéndome malosamente.

-ja! Ves? eres igual o peor que yo, sumisa – las dos nos reímos en complicidad – bueno parece que mi hombre me llama... te dejo bruja, no te dejes tentar tan rápido – me guiño un ojo y se fue de la mano del sexy Mark Thompson, el millonario amigo de Jacob.

- ¿No me cuentas que causa tanta gracia preciosa? – Jacob me hizo girar con rapidez, dejándome ver cómo me observada, esa mirada ocultaba deseo, lo podía sentir.

-La curiosidad mato al gato – dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero murió sabiendo Isabella, esa fue la fortuna final del gato – Wow! Esa respuesta me dejo boba – espero que lo estés pasando bien, no quiero que te aburras tan rápido de mí.

-Dudo mucho que esa sea una opción – le dije. La verdad es que esperaba que fuese así, sinceramente lo esperaba. Nuestras miradas no se apartaban, daba miedo e intimidaba tenerlo así. Jacob de verdad era encantador, lástima con sus habilidades en la cama.

-Y yo dudo querer obligarte a algo, aun estas a tiempo de irte si es lo que deseas-

Me acerque a él, tocándole el hombro en un movimiento sutil le dije al oído – no me voy a ningún lado, lo que tienes al frente es tuyo durante un año – eso Bells, se zorra al 110%, no te dejes intimidar, se dominante, dominante!.

Jacob me tomo por la cintura, dejando mi copa aun llena en una bandeja, me jalo hasta la improvisada pista de baile.

-Dicen que en el baile se conoce al buen jugador ¿sabias? – _si claro que lo sabía, se eso y más, muchachón._

-Eso dicen, aunque el ambiente para comprobar eso no es este – podía sentir su sonrisa picarona en mi espalda, de la nada un hombre alto, con pinta de miedo se acercó.

- Señor Black, al cónsul Canon le gustaría hablarle – Jacob se alejó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento preciosa, seguimos el baile en un momento, tratare de no tardar – asentí y una vez más quede sola en el gran salón, "sola".

No podía evitar sentirme algo incomoda, trate de buscar a Vicky pero no la encontré, buscaba entre la gente que me ofrecía miradas desde sensuales hasta aterradoras, pero no pude evitar la de alguien en particular. Quede en shock cuando entre tanta gente reconocí esos ojos verdes que tanto me habían atormentado los últimos días , vestido de forma impecable con un esmoquin ajustado que resaltaba su perfecta anatomía, no lo podía creer, después de proponerme sacar de mi tantas sensaciones, me quede idiotizada con el hermoso y espectacular Edward Cullen, ahí entre tanta gente lo había encontrado, me parecía imposible lo que veía pero algo de lógica tenia, dinero, estrato, prestigio, este era el ambiente de Edward.

Lo peor de todo era que él también tenía la mirada clavada en mí, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, el mirándome desde el otro lado del salón y yo devolviéndole la mirada como si nadie más existiera, solo él y yo.

Aparte mí mirada lo más rápido que pude, en un intento de volver a mi realidad, mire hacia el suelo, y trate de hacerme camino hasta el baño de damas.

Mirando al espejo me di cuenta de la sonrisa tonta que tenía, trate de apartarla de mi pero solo conseguí que una carcajada saliera, no sabía de qué me reía pero era una sensación fenomenal, la noche mejoraba, y como siempre pensando locuras en mi cabecita supe que esa noche seria de juegos, Jacob no aparecía y mientras no lo hiciera mi jugueteo con Edward empezaba, me retoque algo el maquillaje y salí dispuesta a todo como la zorra que era.

Al no ver a Jacob supe que tenía oportunidad, necesitaba tenerlo una vez más frente a mí, sabía que lo necesitaba. Tome una copa de champaña y aunque no bebiera, la necesitaba así que le di un trago largo a mi copa y empecé a caminar de nuevo, vi a Edward con un nuevo grupo de personas así que decidí andar hacia esa dirección pero no para hablarle, solo tenía que darle a entender que estaba atenta, y que había notada su mirada matadora uno minutos antes. Cuando estaba cerca simplemente pase por el lado dedicando una sonrisa y un pequeño saludo al grupo con el que él estaba, en ese instante note como los dos hombres que lo acompañaban me desnudaron con la mirada, y el, el misterioso Edward no se quedó atrás, lo vi de reojo y seguí mi camino.

Sin embargo, reconocí a uno de los hombres con el y se me ocurrió una idea...

Gire y me dirigí al hombre que estaba al lado de el...

-Sr. Whiterdale, un placer encontrarlo aquí- le dije con una sonrisa seductora.

-Bella, como siempre exquisita- me dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

-Gracias Sr. Sólo pasaba a saludarlo y a desearle una buena estadía en la ciudad- con eso me acerque importandome poco los hombres que estaban con el y también bajo la mirada tensa de Edward- espero que la pase bien con Madame, ya sabe, allá es bienvenido- le dije al oído

-Claro que sí, hermosa- me dijo con una sonrisa muy sexy y me tomó la mano y la besó.

Después giré y me encontré con una mirada incrédula de Edward

-Sr. Cullen- le dije con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bella- me devolvió el saludo el y con eso salí de ahí, sintiendo una mirada Esmeralda penetrante en mi espalda.

Eso había sido... Wow, pero no podía detenerme, el plan de provocar a Edward debía dar efecto... Me engañaba si dijera que no querría estar con el... Así qué "inocentes" juegos previos que hieran su ego, no estaban nada mal.

Me detuve frente a unos cuadros antiquísimos, no sabía de arte pero estos eran hermosos, figuras de mujeres exóticas sobresalían dándote la sensación de que estaban vivas, cuando decidí mirar hacia donde había dejado a mi hombre tenebroso no lo vi, me quede mirando como tonta tratando de analizar a donde había podido ir, cuando volví la mirada hacia aquellos cuadros tenia al exquisito señor Cullen a mi lado._¡Bingo! Lo atraje.._

¡ Vaya que el hombre sabia sorprender!

-Ahora eres amante del arte ehh? Interesante, no dejas de sorprender – no lo mire fijamente porque no podía delatarme más, pero su aroma atravesó mi ser, su aliento mentolado me tentaba, no sabía cómo mierda pasaba pero me intimidaba.

-Soy una cajita de sorpresas señor Cullen, es solo que no has sabido abrirla como se debe – ohh ohh…zorra en su máximo esplendor.

-Eso tiene solución, Bella , como muchas cosas más en esta vida, pero no estas aquí por el arte o por caridad –

-Mis motivos en esta gala te sorprenderían, así que digamos que es un secreto- le dije intentando alejarme pero me tomo del brazo con tanta fuerza que me fue imposible irme.

-Yo admiro la hermosura de las mujeres, pero tú, eres más que hermosa, y no sé porque estás aquí ni me interesa, pero estas y eso llama la atención esta noche – su mirada era casi reveladora, el sonaba dominante, y agresivo – te gustan los juegos cierto?-

_Oh si Señor Cullen y tu caíste en uno de ellos._

Su agarre se hizo un poco más enfático, ya no me gustaba de mucho... ¿Quien se creía el?

-Yo hace mucho tiempo deje de jugar, no tengo 5 años – dije soltándome de su agarre – no necesitas demostrar tu fuerza.

-Lo siento – dijo mirando a su alrededor, pero nadie observaba, estábamos un poco lejos de la multitud – nadie ha podido evitar notar tu presencia, ves lo que haces?, eres como algo extraordinario, incluso más llamativo que cada pieza de arte de este museo.

-No pretendo serlo – esta vez fui yo quien alejo la mirada – tengo que irme señor Cullen, que tenga buena noche – una vez más pretendía irme pero este solo me agarro y me empujo atreves de unas largas escaleras haciéndonos pasar una puerta que conducía la parecer a la azotea del lugar.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía me recostó contra una pared haciéndome sentir un fuerte golpe en mi espalda, este hombre estaba pasando la raya conmigo y no podía dejarme.

-Creo que deberías dejarme ir – le dije.

-porque? Tú eres quien quiere jugar, yo solo trato de seguirte el paso, no era eso lo que querías? – su voz me daba miedo, y empecé a pensar que me había equivocado en quien era Edward en realidad.

-Digamos que no quiero que me ultrajen esta noche, ahora quítate de mi camino – lo rete con todas las fuerza que pude, pero el solo se acercó me tomo del rostro y me estampo un beso que hizo que me temblara hasta el último pelo de la cabeza, su lengua jugaba con la mía, si si! Eso era lo que quería sentirlo, ese beso lo era todo, esos labios carnosos, excitantes, simplemente delicioso, y no me importaba lo bipolar que me ponía acerca de ser dominada o no... esto era ahora... el momento lo era todo.

De la nada se apartó delicadamente.

-No pretendía asustarte, es solo que me pones – dijo mirando su pequeño amigo que se asomaba por su pantalón - …muy mal, hermosa.

-Puedo notarlo.

-Y sentirlo también – lo siguiente que ocurrió fue maravilloso. Edward alzo mi vestido de tal manera que quedara expuesta mi intimidad, de forma rápida bajo levemente mi interior y metió sus dedos en mi vagina, busco mi clítoris y lo acaricio con suavidad.

-Estas más que lista para mí – me era imposible mirarlo, su jugueteo me descontrolaba – vamos a hacer esto rápido, creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Me giro haciendo que apoyara mis manos es la fría pared de concreto, escuche como desabrochaba su pantalón dejando salir su gran erección, me era imposible tocarlo o verlo y eso me frustraba. Sentí que rasgo un paquetico y supe que era el codón, con suavidad tomo su miembro y lo fue introduciendo con cautela en mi ser, agarrándome la cintura empezó con movimientos suaves y fue aumentando el ritmo, quería más, la delicadeza no era mi especialidad, lo quería rápido, sentir que de verdad estaba dentro de mí.

-Duro..-dije con ganas.

-Lo quieres duro ehh? Como desees, hermosa – y empezó su arremetida de forma brutal, entraba y salía de tal forma que sentía que me quemaba, si Dios este hombre sabía cómo utilizar su cuerpo, un derroche de placer. Justo cuando sentía que no podía más, que iba allegar al orgasmo el muy infeliz volvió con lo demandante.

-Di mi nombre Bella... - y se empezó a mover más despacio – quiero que digas mi nombre..- otra vez? La madre! No! esta vez no podía dejarme así de fácil, no podía.

-No…- le dije con una voz cargada de erotismo.

-Que digas mi nombre – aun dentro de mí me giro haciendo que lo encarara. – No juegues ahora linda – nos miramos perdidamente y me beso, dejándome sin armas para defenderme, me agarro haciendo que enrollara mis piernas en sus caderas y empezó a moverse de nuevo con rapidez.

-ahh…no pares más – mi voz sonaba más que excitada, lo sentía grande y duro, tal como lo recordaba.

-solo di mi nombre linda, dilo… EDWARD, vamos dilo.

Lo hice que me mirara y lo dije – Edward – beso y gemido - …Edward…- su sonrisita fue picara.

-Eso linda, así…me vuelves loco, Dios, eres…eres perfecta.

No lo era, no lo soy pero en ese momento así me sentía, el me deseaba y nuestros cuerpos se encontraban al borde del abismo, Edward se movió más rápido y con más intensidad, sentía que ya no podía más iba a reventar y también podía sentirlo hinchado totalmente, un par de estocadas más y Edward y yo caímos en jadeos de pasión contenida, mirándonos fijamente nos besamos como si fuéramos eternos enamorados, entre besos entrecortados buscando normalizar la respiración. Saliendo de mi con suavidad y bajándome, se quitó el condón le hizo un nudo y lo boto en aquella azotea a sabiendas de quien lo encontraría. _Pervertido_. Me acomode mi hermoso traje y el hizo lo mismo, estaba consciente de que debía bajar a retocar mi maquillaje porque debía estar hecha un desastre.

-Y entonces no me vas a decir a que viniste? – me miro con cuidado mientras terminaba de acomodar mi vestido.

-Ya te lo dije, es un secreto – me acerco a el de un solo tirón.

-Cuanto tengo que darte para que reveles tus secretos...-

-Para eso no necesitas dinero, necesitas mi confianza, y eso es imposible de alcanzar para ti –

-No es el dinero entonces? Interesante. – este hombre quería saber de mí, pero no podía dejarlo tener la última palabra, no estaba en mi ser así. La información es poder y en eso no tenía ganas de ceder.

-No todo es por dinero, si lo fuera me deberías varios dólares – me aparte de el para salir de esa azotea lo más rápido posible, Jacob debía estar buscándome, eso sin contar que podía volver a caer en los brazo de Edward.

-Me puedo ganar tu confianza ...–

-No, no puedes, ahora más que nunca voy a estar lejos de todo, lo siento – recogí mi pequeño bolso del suelo le tire un beso y baje esas escaleras como mejor pude. Hice mi camino al baño agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie dentro, eché llave y me retoque el maquillaje, una vez más quede perfecta. Rocié algo de perfume para ocultar el olor de Edward. Ese aroma…

Escuche el sonido de mi iPhone era un mensaje de Vicky.

" _**donde mierda estas? Jacob dijo que lo esperaras afuera en la limo, Mark y yo ya nos vamos, apúrate zorrita, no te metas en problemas"**_

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo y para mi fortuna llegue a tiempo, el chofer me abrió la puerta, y Jacob aún no estaba ahí, bote todo el aire contenido y me relaje a la espera de mi nuevo "dueño".

Esa misma noche empezaba mi año de sumisa, camino al apartamento de Jacob no era capaz de mencionar palabra alguna, solo pensaba en lo que había pasado esa noche y en que me iba a costar mucho intimar con Jacob después del revolcón que había tenido, definitivamente se tenía que ser muy puta para eso, dos en la misma noche, uno que no te despierta nada, y otro que te mueve hasta la fibra más recóndita del cuerpo, pero yo sabía cómo mover mis cartas, me habían entrenado para ser un ser sin remordimiento, y aunque los tenia porque sabía que así era, los alejaba de mi mente todo el tiempo y que mejor manera de hacerlo que teniendo sexo, y Jacob Black llevaba las de perder en eso, así que me tragué mis emociones y me dispuse a ser una vez más Bella Swan, la Zorra mas lasciva de NYC.

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? Bells is on fire!_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_Proximo capítulo muuuuy pronto :)_**

**_Follow us on Twitter ;) MaryAlejandra_M y mallecaballero_**


	7. Frío, calculador y dominante

**_Nuevo capítulo de esta locura... A todas las que leen esta historia muchísimas gracias de parte de mi co autora Malle y yo :) Quisiéramos ver sus opiniones. Sus reviews serán bien recibidos :) Follow us on Twitter Mary_AlejandraM y mallecaballero _**

**_Capítulo dedicado a mi hermosa prima, MayraB que la adoro :) _**

**_Esto es un EPOV _**

**_Los personajes son de S. Meyer, nosotras nos divertimos bastante :)_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Frío, calculador y dominante. **_

_**EPOV**_

-Gianna?

-¿Si señor?- me respondió asomándose por la puerta con su sugerente escote, la chica alta, de pelo castaño y piernas interminables que tenía por secretaria.

-Apenas llegue james hazlo pasar de inmediato- le dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. La chica realmente era caliente.

-Como guste, señor- me dijo ella arrastrando la última palabra con un guiño y con un tono muy sugerente.

Oh, esta chica quería jugar... Pero no, no había tiempo... Tal vez antes de salir a Nueva York podríamos hacer algo contra el escritorio de mi oficina... Igual con Gianna no había problemas... Era un hombre y ella era una candente mujer.

Alejé esos pensamientos y me concentré en hacer bien lo que tenía en mi escritorio.

Ser nombrado presidente de la empresa que por tanto tiempo he cuidado era solo el último escalón que me faltaba subir para que mi carrera estuviera en donde la quería. El poder ahora era simplemente ilimitado aunque siempre lo había sido, nacer en cuna de oro era un privilegio que muy pocos tenían pero que yo sabía utilizar perfectamente, cuando termine mi carrera con honores supe que manejaría la empresa que mi abuelo construyo con tanta dedicación y eso era simplemente un honor. Pensé muchas veces en hacer mi propio camino pero sabía que si lo hacia Carlise no me lo perdonaría y además la empresa quedaría sin nadie de la familia al mando y eso no lo podía permitir, además mis padres querían viajar, descansar de todo lo que los ha rodeado durante años por eso hace algún tiempo construyeron una central en NY, para manejar todo lejos de su ambiente favorito, Londres. A pesar de ser una de las centrales más fuertes, NYC necesitaba una mejor administración y la verdad me vendría bien el cambio.

La idea era muy buena y además me mantendría lejos de mi núcleo familiar, nunca he sido hogareño, ni muy apegado a nada, y a lo mejor por eso me consideran un ser frio y calculador como solía decirme Irina cuando discutía conmigo que era la mayor parte del tiempo.

James era además de mi amigo mi mano derecha y a veces la izquierda también, confiaba en el para todo, por eso lo encargue supervisar mis negocios en NY mientras organizaba todo para irme. La idea para él era fantástica ese hombre era un bandido y cualquier viaje para él era la oportunidad para conocer chicas y llevárselas a la cama. Algo de mi estilo tenia pero yo simplemente era más frio para todo eso, por eso Irina se aburrió de mí, porque no nací para decir te amo, esas pendejadas no eran lo mío, yo solo quería sexo de las mujeres, y después podían hacer con su vida lo que quisieran, aun no sé cómo Irina me aguanto tanto después de lo mal que la trate, pero me valía mierda, lo mío son los negocios y la construcción, y eso es lo fundamental ahora, las mujeres me sobran y además no hay nada que valga la pena.

-Llego a quien querías - me encontré con un james bromista como de costumbre.

-Entonces, ya que te dignas a volver por Londres cuéntame cómo está quedando todo en NY.- le dije yo sin responderle a su pequeña broma.

-Wow, yo también estoy demasiado bien, gracias- me dijo fingiendo que estaba dolido. Con el era fácil olvidar los modales y por otra parte yo tampoco tenía mucho humor en esos momentos.

-Lo siento- le dije - espero que el vuelo hubiese sido tranquilo, pero ahora dime como ves todo...

-Pues hermano todo está de maravilla si me preguntas por tu gran empresa, ahora si te refieres a mujeres, no sabes las joyas que he encontrado.

Y aquí estaba el hombre que tenía por mejor amigo insistiendo en ese tipo de cosas. La verdad era que sí bien me gustaba el sexo, hacerlo con prostitutas simplemente era caer bajo, por eso prefería tal vez a las zorras que se paseaban por las fiestas de alta sociedad, que aparecían en el Jet set... Lo se, tal vez ellas hubiesen pasado por miles de camas pero simplemente era diferente.

-Si si, tú y tus cuentos, te he dicho que ese tipo de cosas no me interesan James. Háblame de la central como has encontrado todo.- le dije enfocandome en unos documentos.

- Muy bien la verdad, mejor de lo que esperaba, solo hace falta que coloquen tu nombre en la puerta de tu oficina para hacerlo más llamativo, pero ya en serio todo listo para que llegues, ¿cuando viajas?

-Mañana a primera hora, solo estoy terminando pequeñeces aquí.

-Yo pensé que demorarías mas, pero bueno ya que te vas tan pronto te tengo un plan ideal con unas mujer que te va a volver loco.- me dijo poniéndose cómodo en el sillón.

-No quiero tus sobras James, además conociéndote son las putas que me contaste la vez pasada y ya te dije que no me interesa.

-Vamos Ed, es solo una noche yo llamo y organizo todo, además yo pago esta vez te aseguro que no te arrepientes, te caería bien un poco de distracción pareces más gay que de costumbre.

-James…- le dije mirándolo severamente. Cualquier otra persona no me hubiese contradicho, pero el era James y no pareció inmutarse - déjalo, no iré.

-Igual te mando los detalles por SMS si alguien pierde el dinero seré yo, y mejor me largo porque tu actitud me enferma- me dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba de la oficina- Nos vemos bro.- y con eso ya tenía hecha con alguna mujer de esas, sin derecho a réplica.

Efectivamente James era un hijo de puta, mandarme donde esas mujeres salidas del "cielo" como decía él era simplemente estúpido, un hombre como yo merecía algo mejor que mujerzuelas a sueldo.

Decidi que era mejor dejar ir todo eso y después ver que hacia con esta situación... A lo mejor no iría y me buscaría un par de "amigas" que tenia en NYC... Si, de esas que engañan a sus novios porque saben lo que puedo ofrecerles.

Después de la hora del almuerzo, sonó la alarma de mi IPhone , indicándome que tenía un mensaje. Efectivamente, el idiota que tenía como mejor amigo, me mando todos los datos de a donde debía ir para verme con la tal Bella.

En el documento habían direcciones y números telefónicos, y también decía que solo necesitaba pagarle... _Estúpido, me había dicho que lo pagaría e_l. Pero me sorprendió que tuviese imágenes de aquella mujer...

_Simplemente... Impresionante._

Aunque sonara raro de mi parte ella era simplemente hermosa, su cabello largo color chocolate, sus labios rojos hermosos, sus mejillas un poco rojas y esos ojos color cafe profundo te impedían dejar de mirarla, si, James tenía razón en algo, esta mujer no parecía ser una mujerzuela, era simplemente espectacular, en otra de las fotos estaba de cuerpo entero, se le notaba la figura perfecta que tenía, unas tetas y un culo de lo mejor, la veía y no podía creer que fuera de ese tipo de mujeres, pero notaba que en su mirada se ocultaba algo más que pasión y deseo, en esos ojos cafés había algo de tristeza me parecía estúpido pensar así pero eso notaba, la admire tanto que decidí que iría a esa cita solo por conocer en persona a semejante mujer...

_¡Que carajos! _

Decidí enfocarme en sus largas piernas e imaginarme lo excitante que seria tenerlas envueltas en mis caderas y ella gimiendo mi nombre mientras lo hacíamos fuerte y rápido y ahora tenia un "pequeño" problema entre mis pantalones y decidí que era hora de llamar a Gianna para solucionar "el incidente"

Aunque la admire tanto que decidí que iría a esa cita solo por conocer en persona a semejante mujer... Bella…su nombre hablaba por ella.

Salí el jueves en el jet en la tarde, prefería las cosas así además llegaba a NY lo antes posible en la madrugada y tenía más tiempo para hacer mi aparición en la empresa y dejar claro quién era el nuevo jefe, de hoy en adelante Edward Cullen presidente de Cullen Engineering Solutions. No había tiempo para el cansancio y hoy tenía una cita con una candente bomba castaña.

En la empresa todo estaba en calma, dejé claro a todo el personal que ahora quien mandaba era yo y que no se hacía nada sin mi consentimiento, me gustaban las cosas bien hechas y a mi manera, nadie debería pasar por encima de mí, nadie era más que yo, eso lo tenía claro hace mucho, arrogancia o no, era la realidad.

Decidí ir al puto Club yo solo, deje que Sam, descansara por esa noche; sabia que era peligroso ser un multimillonario y salir solo en esta ciudad prácticamente desconocida pero simplemente no quería un guardaespaldas en una cita con una mujer como Bella. Cuando entré, había mucha gente y claro, como era obvio para ser un viernes en la noche, muchas chicas fáciles se acercaban a mi pero bastaba con solo mirarlas para saber que en ese momento no estaba interesado.

No demore en notar quien era la mujer, resaltaba por sí misma, definitivamente en persona provocaba más que en la foto, ya quería tenerla en mi cama, si era como James decía, ella era una diosa y eso lo comprobaría yo mismo. Me mantuve alejado para poder mirarla con atención antes de acercarme, los hombres la miraban, se la comían con solo verla pero ese trabajo esa noche era mío y en verdad se veía deseable, unas pechos y un trasero mejor que en las fotos.

-Ninguna señorita como tú de atractiva debería andar sola, tomando tantos cócteles. –note que se sorprendió al escuchar mi voz.

-En realidad, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy sola? - me dijo con algo de sorna y volteo a verme. Y si, ella era simplemente exquisita.

-No lo sé, tomar Cosmos te hace parecer como una soltera desesperada estilo Sex and the City.- le dije burlándome de ella, lo que al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Disculpa, pero estoy perfectamente segura que de desesperada no tengo nada, cuando puedo en este mismo momento llamar a alguien para jugar un rato, situación que no podría ser contigo, estúpido iluso-

_Oh, la fiera quería jugar... No imaginaba con quien se estaba metiendo a jugar._

Mientras hablaba yo solo la observe, obviamente le respondía pero mis pensamientos ya se habían ido a una cama en donde la follaba duro y la hacía decir mi nombre hasta que se le quedara metido en la puta cabeza que dejara la arrogancia... Esta chiquilla necesitaba unas nalgadas, ¿Quien mierda se creía para hablarme así?, se le notaba por encima que no era una mujer cualquiera.

¿Pero la muy descarada quería jugar? Cuando se dio cuenta quien era cambio de actitud notablemente, ella quería compensar su mala actitud y fue evidente cuando después de ser atrevida y dejarla jugar la invite a bailar aunque yo estaba bastante lejos de ahí en ese momento... Mejor dicho en una cama con ella y sus hermosas piernas enrolladas en mi cintura...

Cuando bailamos descubrí que tenía una mucha flexibilidad...

_¡Oh Dios! Esto se ponía mejor._

Me la imagine en miles de poses que le podía hacer. Me rozaba el pene con su trasero de forma tan retadora que me hervía la sangre de solo imaginar que ella quería jugar conmigo. Es por eso que la besé y la deje al principio desconcertada pero ella pensó que no me di cuenta de su cambio de actitud repentina.

El segundo beso que nos dimos me dejo perplejo, pero le seguí el juego sabía que en la habitación quien iba a mandar era yo, ya la había dejado jugar mucho era mi turno de demostrarle quien mandaba pero la muy zorra no se dejó, pude tratarla un poco duro pero preferí mantenerme quieto y dejarla que me tratara como se le diera la maldita gana. Cuando me dejo follarla, lo hice lo más duro que pude para dejarle claro que no estaba con ningún idiota. Pero eso no fue todo...

Cuando la vi medio dormida me puse a tocarla y me la follé a mi manera, le deje claro que esos pechos y ese lindo trasero se movían a mi antojo y ¡claro! que la pequeña Bella gozó, tanto que dijo mi nombre con esa vocecita tan sensual que ponía cuando estaba realmente excitada.

A la mañana siguiente me volvió a dejar claro que ella "mandaba", no podía ponerme a discutir por mas que quisiera repetir lo anterior...

_¡Esta noche hará lo mismo con otro!_ grito una vocecita en mi cabeza...

y eso era correcto así que la deje pasar, ademas tenía compromisos más importantes que follarme a una chica como ella, entonces le hice creer que me dejo un sin sabor pero en realidad no era si, de ella ya había tenido lo que quería, buen sexo, los dolares que James hizo que "invirtiera" valieron la pena, no se repetiría más porque una mujer como esas no merecía un hombre como yo, no por más de una noche, aunque imaginármela en otras poses y con otra vida resultaba halagador, no se podía, su mundo y el mío eran diferentes en todo sentido, y en cuyo caso de que la volviera a ver en circunstancias como estas me encargaría de cobrarme lo de esa mañana.

No pretendía trabajar mucho el sábado pero tenía papeles que firmar así que pase por la empresa y firme los papeles y me largue lo más rápido que pude, quería organizar las cosas de mi nuevo apartamento. De verdad si iba a pasar una temporada aqui, no iba a estar encerrado en un maldito cuarto de hotel...

Cuando estuve ahí organice con los técnicos de seguridad todo lo que quería y como lo quería cosa.

El domingo a primera hora ya todo estaba instalado como lo ordene, conmigo no se jugaba y como el dinero no era problema, mis órdenes tenían más fuerza aún.

Solo habían pasado días desde que me revolqué con aquella misteriosa Bella, en la semana siguiente me la imaginaba demasiado así que me ataree de trabajo y me hice comprender lo que ya había analizado.

Ella no podría tener a alguien como yo más de lo necesario, mujeres como ella eran toxicas, así que con tanto ajetreo que tuve mi mente viajo a otro lugares en donde la imagen de Bella desnuda gritando mi nombre no tenían lugar.

Para mi desgracia solo 3 semanas después de nuestro encuentro me la volví a topar en donde menos lo imagine, en la gala en el museo metropolitano, había que ser muy descarado para meter una mujer como ella en una gala como esa, pero no me sorprendía si venia de Jacob Black.

Claro que conocía a Jacob Black... Y sólo podía decir que era el cabrón más grande que podría haber existido. Punto.

A la chica evidentemente le gustaba jugar y eso me lo confirmo cuando saludo a un lado de mi a mi mejor amigo que había llegado solamente a preguntarme por aquella noche... Después de dejarle en claro que sí, había sido una de las mejores noches desde hace mucho tiempo, le pedí que me ayudara a organizar unos asuntos y a supervisar una obras que se estaban llevando a cabo.

La chica lo saludo de lo más sugerente y extrañamente una ola de celos, se instaló en mi...

_¿Qué diablos Cullen? _

Pero ella creyó que había ganado al dedicarme una mirada de desprecio y un saludo seco. Y la verdad ya no me gustaban los juegos de esta chiquilla... Así qué se lo dejé claro cuando la tomé y la subí a la azotea para enseñarle un par de cosas.

Cuando la vi con el salir de la gala no lo podía creer, después de nuestro sexo rápido en la alternancia de la azotea, verla subir a ese carro con el estúpido de Black me dejo un sin sabor que me hizo literalmente enloquecer. Le había dicho que me podían ganar su confianza y que tonto había sonado eso, aun no sé porque lo dije pero debo admitir que la vida de ella me causaba curiosidad, sentía que ocultaba mucho más que el siempre hecho de ser una mujer que vende sexo, había algo más en esa mirada café y me proponía averiguarlo aunque a la vez sabía que eran mis malditas ganas de follarla y la curiosidad que me mataba por saber más de una mujer de la cual me encantaba escuchar gritar mi nombre.

Habían sido solo dos veces en 3 semanas en que me había encontrado con ella, la segunda más intensa que la primera, en esa ocasión la muy desgraciada de paseo en mis narices en busca de unos de sus jueguitos eróticos, pero le deje claro que no era ningún pintado en la pared, que conmigo no se jugaba, y que podía usar mi fuerza de la forma que quisiera y cuando quisiera sin que ella hiciera nada para evitarlo. Esa noche de la gala se veía espectacular sus senos resaltaban en aquel vestido dorado, y esa boca perversa la cual saboree con mi lengua incitaba a un revolcón de horas, pero eso no pasaría.

Como lo prometí me vengue de ella, la maneje a mi antojo en la alternancia, la hice enfurecer y luego la excite hasta tal punto que la sentí bien mojada con tan solo un beso, la mujer resistía, la tuve que preparar un rato para que llegara a un buen orgasmo, eso solo decía una cosa, estaba entrenada para disfrutar y hacer disfrutar el tiempo necesario para dejarte jadeando y eso en una mujer era de puta madre.

Supe que pedirle confianza había sido inapropiado así que la deje irse en ese momento pero la observe todo el rato hasta que se fue con el imbécil de Black, a ese lo conozco hace mucho, ha sido la competencia de mi padre desde que heredo toda la fortuna de su familia, creyendo que con su poca experiencia derrotaría a mi padre en los negocios, lo peor es que me odia porque al ser contemporáneos las comparaciones en el gremio me alaban mas a mi que a el, sinceramente lo he pisoteado desde que tengo memoria. No podía evitar reír al ver que Bella también atendía a Jacob, la mujer definitivamente tenía claro cuál era su trabajo.

Viéndola marcharse esa anoche me di cuenta realmente que estaba pensándola demasiado, así que seguí mi camino, conocí a una amiga de James y la lleve a inaugurar mi nuevo apartamento, una noche más, con mujeres desconocidas pero con algo diferente, desde la ventana de mi apartamento veía gran parte de nueva york, tome un sorbo de mi coñac y volví a pensar como el frio Edward Cullen que todos conocían, despedí como una cualquiera a la amiga de James y me sumí en mi trabajo en el despacho con una sola cosa en la mente, ahora era el presidente de CES y eso no me podía dar tiempo para pensar en nada mas, mi nueva vida era más exigente como siempre planee tenerla, me lo había ganado, así que empecé a pensar como el importante hijo Cullen y aleje las imágenes y los pensamientos de aquella puta arrogante que se había metido en mis pantalones un par de veces.

Así era como me comportaba en realidad, tajante y sin necesidad de pensar todo dos veces y eso estaba más que bien para mí, nadie jamás podía verme mal, yo me lo exigía y así me sentía más que bien, así me llamaran hijo de puta o mezquino, lo único importante era hacer que la empresa siguiera su buen curso y hacer que el apellido Cullen fuera cada vez más importante. Esa era mi tarea y no fracasaría nunca en eso.

* * *

_**¿Que tal Edward? **_

_**Un poco corto el capítulo pero es que esa locura de estudiar leyes es... Rara ._. También estábamos leyendo unos fic interesantes (The sacrifical Lamb y Rendición )**_

_**Próximo muy pronto :)**_

_**Abrazos y gracias, gracias, gracias por leer ;)**_


	8. ¿Sumisa?

_**Nuevo capítulo :) gracias por leer y por seguir la historia. De parte de mi Súper co autora mallesita y yo, les damos un abrazo caluroso súper grande, grande, grande! **_

_**Un abrazo a mi prima por su súper ayuda con este capítulo :)**_

_**Espero que les guste ¡vamos!**_

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, nosotras nos divertimos baaastante!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**¿Sumisa?**_

_Esa misma noche empezaba mi año de sumisa, camino al apartamento de Jacob no era capaz de mencionar palabra alguna, solo pensaba en lo que había pasado esa noche y en que me iba a costar mucho intimar con Jacob después del revolcón que había tenido, definitivamente se tenía que ser muy puta para eso, dos en la misma noche, uno que no te despierta nada, y otro que te mueve hasta la fibra más recóndita del cuerpo, pero yo sabía cómo mover mis cartas, me habían entrenado para ser un ser sin remordimiento, y aunque los tenia porque sabía que así era, los alejaba de mi mente todo el tiempo y que mejor manera de hacerlo que teniendo sexo, y Jacob Black llevaba las de perder en eso, así que me tragué mis emociones y me dispuse a ser una vez más Bella Swan, la Zorra mas lasciva de NYC. _

El ambiente en la limosina era tenso, nada que ver a como empezó la noche. Tenía la leve sospecha que Jacob sabía que me había revolcado con Edward en la azotea. Estaba con la mandíbula apretada, que llegada a parecer doloroso, las manos en puños mostrando sus nudillos blancos de la presión a la que los tenía sometidos, y sus ojos, en vez de mirarme con ansías como en el museo, estaban fijos en la ventanilla que divide la cabina con los asientos.

- ¿Qué sucedió en el museo Bella? ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo en casi un susurro que se escuchó como el filo de una navaja suiza.

Carajo, me lleva el...

-¿A qué te refieres?- le dije con la mayor de las indiferencias tratando de no tener ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

-¿Ya se fue la zorra coqueta?- me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica a la vez que volteaba la cabeza hacia mi tratando de intimidarme con su mirada,pero por favor, he vivido veintitrés años con Renée Swan, esto es como el pre-jardín.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que algo ocurrió?- le respondí con mi perfecta ceja depilada arqueada.

-¿Tal vez por el hecho de que te esfumas para luego aparecer agitada? Bella, lo guapo no me quita lo inteligente - contestó agitando levemente la cabeza - ¿Acaso se te olvidó por qué estamos aquí? No se qué tan informada te tenga Madame, pero en las relaciones BDSM me debes obediencia como tu dominante - oficialmente estaba jodida, y no de la manera que me encanta- Sé que te cogiste a alguien en la azotea, por más perfume que te pongas no podrás disimular el olor a sexo que te cargas.

_¡JODER! _

Estaba segura que mi cara debía parecer un poema. ¿Cómo es posible que sepa que follé con Edward con tan pocos signos que me delaten? Mierda, no importa que se enoje conmigo, sólo espero que no cancele el contrato con Madame. Eso sin duda me traería más de un problema y no estoy en condiciones de reprocharle nada ya que toda la culpa es mía por haber aceptado que Edward se metiera entre mis piernas. Bueno, técnicamente solo se puso detrás y me metió su maravilloso... NO te desvíes! Total, no debí haberlo hecho.

-Sí, tuve sexo con alguien en la gala - negarlo ya no tenía futuro - ¿Qué esperabas? Soy una puta y no me arrepiento por eso - _bravo Bells asegúrate la discusión del siglo con Renée._

- Estate tranquila, no diré nada a Madame. La verdad es que estaba esperando que hicieras algo... - se rascó la mandíbula como sí tratará de encontrar la expresión adecuada - algo inadecuado para así poder corregirte apropiadamente.

A mediados del año pasado trabajé como sumisa para Thomas Smith, un empresario petrolero canadiense que estaba empezando en este mundo, por lo que lo único que me alegraba de esta situación es que ya tenia más o menos una idea de lo que iba a suceder. Según lo que me acaba de decir, se me viene un castigo.

-Así que... ¿Un castigo?- pregunté mientras me mordía el labio.

- No se por que no me extraña que sepas de este mundo, Bella. Pero sí, ven acá - me dijo jalándome hacia su regazo para quedar a horcajadas.

Este definitivamente no era mi elemento. Yo fui educada para ser la que está al mando, no sirvo para sumisa, pero es lo que hay. Y el dinero, de verdad quería el dinero.

Jacob tomó mis brazos y con una de sus amplias manos, me las sostuvo por encima de mi cabeza.

-Esto, mi querida Bells, le pasa a las niñas malas- me dijo muy cerca de mi cara, rozando nuestros labios.

No podía mostrar signo de intimidación alguno, pero esto no era lo que me esperaba. Jacob había cambiado, lo recuerdo como un hombre indiferente, sumándole lo mal polvo, que simplemente me contrató por contratar. No creo que su físico le impidiera meter mujeres en su cama, pero su destreza dejaba mucho que desear. Tal vez eso fue lo que ocurrió, folló con unas de esas tipejas plásticas de NYC y su habilidad en la cama, o la carencia de esta, se regó por todo su círculo social lo que conllevó a que me contratase. Sin embargo, el Jacob que me tenía apresada con sus manos era otro. Uno confiado, dominante, sabedor de de una relación dominante-sumisa.

Eso fue. No es que sea un mal polvo, sólo fue que no estaba en su elemento. De imaginarme lo bueno que es en esta faceta de dominante se me mojaban las bragas.

-Te prometo que seré buena - le susurre mientras me mordía la barbilla.

-De esto estoy seguro - dijo antes de, literalmente, empezar a comerme la boca.

Sus labios eran demandantes, imponiendo un ritmo furioso que me quería doblegar. Deseo que le cumplí al recordar inmediatamente que era su sumisa y por lo tanto no debo imponer sino obedecer. Solté un pequeño gemido cuando capturó mi labio inferior entre los suyos para morderlo fuerte y después succionarlo levemente, creando un contraste placer-dolor que llevaba a ser exquisito.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo notoria, dejo mis labios para pasar a mi cuello donde dejaba mordiscos sensuales que sólo hacia que me excitara más de lo que ya estaba; por el bulto que sentía en mi entrepierna supe que no era la única que quería que llegáramos rápido a su apartamento. Así qué para vengarme, por tener las manos apresadas y no poder recorrer el musculoso abdomen que recordaba a la perfección, porque si, el podía ser un mal amante (cosa que ahora estaba dudando) pero tenía un cuerpo de infarto... Empecé a restregarme en su erección para hacer esta espera más placentera.

-Ahh... Preciosa, si juegas con fuego terminas quemándote - me dijo cuando suspendió la tarea de succionar mi cuello. Esta asegura que eso dejaría una marca pero al ser de él por todo un año ya no importaba mucho. En cierto grado no me gustan los chupones, mordiscos ni nada que deje una marca temporal en mi piel. Principalmente porque eso insinúa que le pertenezco a alguien pero yo no era de nadie.

Impuso un ritmo que simplemente me hacia desesperar muchísimo más... La verdad es que esta faceta de Jacob simplemente me tenía sorprendida, tal vez solo tal vez se debía a que en nuestros encuentros anteriores no estaba en su elemento en lo que a dominación se refiere, ya que, el siempre me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera pero aunque se corría muy rápido, al parecer tanto tiempo sin verlo había hecho estragos en el y para bien... Este Jacob era sexy y yo estaba dispuesta a sentir placer un rato... Agradecí a algún dios pagano por darme la oportunidad que seria interesante...

Cuando ya tuve suficiente, comencé a moverme un poco más desesperada, cosa que no le paso desapercibido a él.

-¿La pequeña Bella está desesperada?- me dijo suavemente.

_Si, si y SIIIIIIIII!_ gritaba internamente pero no podía demostrarlo, simplemente por el poco control que tenía sobre esta situación que obviamente no lo tenía desde mi posición de sumisa, no podía decirle a Jacob que me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Por Dios eran sólo besos... Excitantes y lujuriosos besos y yo estaba encendida, y odiaba que el tuviera ese efecto en mi y odiaba de verdad que lo hacia, haber subestimado a este hombre que tenía debajo de mi.

Cuando pensé que iba a bajarme mi ropa interior, el auto se detuvo y él me bajó suavemente de su regazo. El muy idiota tenía una cara de satisfacción en la cara y yo simplemente no podía protestar.

-Más tarde- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y con una promesa implícita en esa frase.

-Más tarde- le dije confirmándole y un poco retadora. Aunque en ese momento me retracte al ver sus facciones, que antes eran seductoras, duras y tensas... _Nota mental: Nunca pero nunca desafíes a tu amo, estúpida Bells..._

-Ay, Bellie, ten cuidado con lo que haces...- y con eso salió para abrir la puerta de la limosina.

El edificio era simplemente exquisito y quedaba en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Manhattan. Tenía la estructura de una típica construcción neoyorquina pero con esa elegancia y clase que simplemente te dejaba sin respiración... Aludía al viejo New York pero con esa modernidad exquisita, haciendo de este un equilibrio perfecto.

Subimos al ascensor en completo silencio, hasta que él suspiró profundamente y habló.

-Mi penthouse esta a tu plena disposición, tendrás una habitación para ti sola, además se te proporcionara tu ropa y cuando yo quiera que utilices algo, lo harás... Pero ya supongo que sabías eso- me dijo con una media sonrisa que pretendía ser sexy.

-Me parece bien- le dije mirando hacia las puertas del ascensor mientras se abrían.

Jacob me tomó del brazos me jaló suavemente hasta una gran puerta de madera. Coloco un código en un panel al lado de esta, y se abrió. Jacob se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Bienvenida a tu casa por unos de meses- me dijo señalándome la instancia.

Yo estaba estupefacta.

El lugar era simplemente exquisito. Moderno, minimalista y sexy, principalmente. Tenía grandes ventanales desde el techo hasta el piso y una gran araña de luces en el centro de toda la sala. Los muebles eran de un blanco puro, todo de blanco y plata, para hacer una combinación armoniosa. La gran vista era simplemente de otro mundo, podías ver todo New York y sentirte como la reina de un gran imperio.

-¿Te gusta? - me dijo él sacándome de mi pequeña ensoñacion.

Me di la vuelta y le sonreí asintiendo, esperando que con esto fuese suficiente para demostrarle mi gran entusiasmo por el hermoso penthouse.

-Esta bien, vamos a tu habitación- me dijo mientras me tendía la mano y nos hacíamos paso por un gran pasillo en el que había todo tipo de pinturas que contrastaban con el blanco de las paredes dándoles un toque diferente.

Se detuvo en una puerta y la abrió, dejándome ver la hermosa habitación que tendría por un año. Seguía el mismo patrón de la sala, pero con una gran dama King Size en la mitad de esta. Tenía una vista impresionante debido a los ventanales que también estaban aquí. Simplemente estaba extasiada.

-En la puerta de la derecha se encuentra tu armario. Le di a mi compradora personal tus tallas tanto de zapatos como de ropa, por lo que todo lo que necesites está ahí adentro.- me dijo mientras yo abría la puerta que me había señalado.

Simplemente Wow.

De una lado estaba la ropa, incluyendo todo tipo de trajes formales para el día y para la noche, también ropa deportiva y para estar en la casa. También estaba la ropa interior... Sonreí pícaramente al ver la fina lencería de La Perla y Victoria Secret's. Habías braguitas y dormilonas de diferentes colores, pero negras principalmente. Un derroche fino y hermoso de encaje. También habían vestidos de baño, de una marca Colombiana que me fascinaba, llamada Agua bendita.

Al frente de esta estaban los zapatos, incluyendo infinitos tacones Louboutin y Jimmy Choo... Mis favoritos.

Al fondo de todo había un gran espejo donde podía verme cada vez que así lo deseara.

-Es increíble- le dije sinceramente. A pesar de haber hecho esto de sumisa antes, ningún lugar se comparaba con este y simplemente eso me encantaba, trabajar entre lujos me animaba un poco y me hacia sentir con glamour.

-Todavía falta mostrarte el gimnasio y por supuesto, nuestro cuarto se juegos.- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, acercándose felinamente a mi- y tenemos un castigo pendiente también- me dijo rozándome los labios, a lo que yo solo asentí y bajé la mirada.

-Ven- me dijo mientras me sacaba de ese maravilloso cuarto.

El gimnasio era impresionante, tenía todo lo necesario para un buen entrenamiento pero más que todo, y fue lo que me agradó, tenía una barra para hacer PoleDance.

Di un par de vueltas a ella, deslizandome sensualmente por ella, olvidando por completo a mi único espectador.

Al parecer hice estragos con mis movimientos, ya que, cierta parte de su anatomía estaba muy despierta. Se notaba.

Yo me acerque lentamente, decidida a lo que iba a hacer y a jugar un poquito con el... Le hice una pequeña reverencia y con ojos seductores le hablé y le dije

-A sus órdenes, AMO- le dije arrastrando la última palabra.

Al parecer esto fue el detonante de algo, ya que me tomó un poco brusco por el codo y llevo a una nueva habitación. La habitación de juegos.

Era negra y con toques muy sexys pero la verdad no le prestaba atención debido a la anticipación por saber que haría este hombre conmigo.

-Veamos- me dijo mientras me miraba por todos los ángulos, yo me limitaba solo a mirar al frente, mientras me mordía mi labio inferior.- has sido una chica mala acostándote con otro, sin embargo... Te ofreces ante mi como mi sumisa...- dijo sosteniéndome la mirada- Eres fascinante Isabella.

-Sólo lo complazco a usted, mi amo- y con esto me tomó entre sus brazos hasta dirigirme a uno de los postes de la cama y atarme para darme una serie de azotes. Fueron demandantes y un poco fuertes pero lograron de cierta forma fueron un poco excitantes, aunque sea duro admitirlo.

Esa noche tuvimos sexo desfrenado y confirmé mi teoría de que Jacob había cambiado haciendo un giro de 180º y se había convertido en una máquina sexual que me hacia a ratos enloquecer un poco y dejarme llevar por olas de placer.

Y así eran los primeros días con el, diferentes y cambiantes. Mi papel básicamente consistía en ser dama de compañía en la mañana en todas sus comidas, desayunos y reuniones, y ser la zorra lasciva sumisa en la noche. Era fascinante ver cada juego de BDSM diferente al que me llevaba, y yo experimentaba cosas nuevas que ayudaban de cierta forma a lo que puede decirse mi "experiencia laboral".

Jacob era un dominante duro y exigente.

Algunas veces platicábamos un poco antes o después de tener nuestras sesiones, pero en otras solo era un hombre cegado por su propia liberación y yo no podía hacer otra cosa, si no complacerle, es decir, ese era mi papel y no podía quejarme. Aunque en muchas otras ocasiones el se dedicaba a complacerme. Creo que era solo para alimentar su ego, llenando su cabeza de pensamientos de superioridad sexual porque sabía como complacer a una mujer... La verdad yo no me quejaba si quería seguir haciéndolo.

Con el, conocí muchas veces las excentricidades del mundo de la gente poderosa y también vi que otros tenían las mismas prácticas que él y podías ver a sus sumisas andando de par en par por cuanta fiesta había. Yo no estaba alejada de esa realidad y la verdad a veces solo hacia mi trabajo sin importar mucho lo que acontecía en esas fiestas.

Durante las primeras semanas, no tenía mucho contacto con Renée y mucho menos con Emmett y Jasper, y de verdad los extrañaba, aunque me sirvió muchísimo alejarme de toda la porquería que era Renée, mis hermanos eran una de las razones de mi existencia y simplemente pensar en ellos me ponía un poco nostálgica.

No podía salir sin autorización de Jacob y aunque lo hice un par de veces, no era suficiente.

En el apartamento lo único que hacia era ejercitar y prepararme hasta que llegara Jacob y si teníamos una cena o algo importante que hacer en la tarde o en la noche, pasaba arreglándome según sus especificaciones.

De Vicky no sabía nada desde aquella gala, ocasionalmente nos escribíamos mensajes de texto, pero tanto su trabajo como el mío nos mantenían alejadas sin poder tener una conversación normal.

Tampoco sabía nada de Él... De Edward...

No lo había visto en ninguna otra gala, ni en otra cena importante y aunque este contrato me sirvió para despejar un poco mi cabeza de los estúpidos pensamientos que tenía con el, la verdad en una parte muy recóndita de mi conciencia, descansaba los momentos candentes que compartimos en aquella azotea... Era imposible no hacer comparaciones de él con Jacob y llegué a la conclusión que debía de verdad apartar todos esos locos pensamientos de mi cabeza y convencerme de que sólo fue algo de una noche y seguir adelante con mi extravagante vida.

Lo había visto en la parte social de un periódico unos días atrás con una hermosa mujer y un par de veces en internet con otras mujeres y ahí me quedo claro que estaba siendo una estúpida e insípida niña ilusa que estaba afectada por un hombre que fue pasajero. El era un hombre, ¡por el amor de Dios! Y uno muy atractivo, así que las mujeres debían sobrarle a montones. Así cómo el, yo estaba viviendo mi vida dentro de este contrato y no podía detenerme en pensar en ridículos encuentros furtivos con dioses griegos como él.

Renée estaba extasiada con mi comportamiento así que decidió recompensare un poco dándome menos trabajo para después que terminara con Jacob.

Una tarde, Renée me llamó para que fuese a su oficina. Después de pedirle permiso a Jake, me dirigí hasta allá para saber de que se trataba este llamado.

Me encontré con mi hermano, que cuando me vio me abrazo dándome varias vueltas...

-BELLIE BELLS, ¡ estas aquí!- me dijo efusivamente y de verdad me daba cuenta que lo extrañaba muchísimo.

-Em, bajame por favor- le rogué mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa- ¿dónde esta Jazz? - pregunté por mi otro hermano.

-Esta haciendo unos deberes para su Universidad- me dijo, y yo solo asentí.

-Simplemente es genial ¿sabes? Podremos algún día salir y presentarle a mis amigos la hermana más sexy que alguien puede tener- me dijo mientras ponía un brazo en mis hombros.

-No lo se, Emm, sabes como estoy a veces muy ocupada y tengo pocos amigos- le dije con pesar y era la verdad...

Él notó mi cambio de humor.

-Bellie, te extraño ¿cuanto falta para terminar tu contrato? Ya no podemos pasar tiempo juntos- me dijo Emm con una cara de pesar. Mi hermano tenía un aspecto atemorizante pero era simplemente tierno cuando se trataba de estas cosas.

-Emm, tengo contrato por un año y apenas han pasado 3 meses- le dije mientras bajaba la mirada. Ahí me di cuenta que lo extrañaba más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

El me abrazó más fuerte y me susurro al oído.

-Sólo espero que estés bien ¿vale? No permitas que nada te dañe, Bells... Tu eres una chica fuerte y sabes las razones por la que estas haciendo esto... Pero si algo trata de dañarte simplemente, alejate de eso ¿vale? - me dijo y yo solo asentí con un nudo en la garganta. Por lo general, era una chica fuerte pero cuando se trataba de Emmett o de Jasper, no podía evitarlo... Daría mi vida si fuese necesario, y en cierta forma eso era lo que hacia... Aunque ellos no lo supieran.

-Vale, Emm- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa- te quiero, hermano oso- le dije tomándolo por sus hombros y pasando mis manos por su cuello.

-Y yo a ti Bellie Bells- me dijo mientras se alejaba- la fiera esta en su oficina, apresurate si no quieres tener problemas con ella- me dijo mientras me ponía en marcha hasta la oficina de Renée

-Ahhh , Bells, ¡por favor antes de entrar toca a la puerta!- me gritó Emmett.

Muy tarde.

Entré a la oficina de Renée sin avisar... Error grande... Ella estaba ahí con un hombre haciendo cosas indecorosas.

-¿!ISABELLA, COMO TE ATREVES?!- me dijo tapándose cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

El pobre hombre salió de ahí apenado subiéndose los pantalones y diciéndole a Renée que la llamaría...

-En serio, Madre?- le dije un poco molesta- no sabes que hay que ponerle seguro a la puerta cuando estas haciendo este tipo de actividades... Pensé que tenías suficiente práctica. - le dije un poco sarcásticamente.

-No tenías derecho- lloriqueo... La mujer de verdad estaba desesperada.

-Me mandaste a llamar, ¿qué esperabas?- le dije un poco soltando una risita. Al parecer la dejé en medio de algo y no había obtenido suficiente.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de tu madre- me dijo severamente y todo rastro de humor de mi cara desapareció.

-Esta bien, Renée ¿qué quieres? No tengo todo el tiempo, de verdad- le dije la un poco exasperada.

-Ok, sólo quería decirte que serás entrenadora de unas chicas nuevas- me dijo mientras me tendía una carpeta que contenía lo que se suponía eran mis "alumnas"... La verdad no estaba de acuerdo con entrenar a chicas para este negocio y más si tenían un pasado como el mío, en el que me tocó hacer esto por tradición familiar, pero mi lado egoísta me hacia aceptar el trabajo para poder alejarme de Renée lo suficiente y compartir mis experiencias con muchas de ellas... Algunas fueron amigas mías y otras simplemente se limitaban a aprender y después ganar dinero.

-Comenzarás cuando termines tu año de contrato- continuo- para cuando eso suceda estaremos a unos 3 meses de la Gala de subasta de las nuevas. También la organizarás... Este año irás de asistente por tu contrato pero el próximo serás activa el noventa y seis por ciento del tiempo. El otro cuatro, será atendiendo a unos clientes.

Oh si, yo recordaba esa gala... Ahí me quitaron todo rastro de inocencia.

Organizar la gala también me daba tranquilidad, ya que, podía descansar un poco del ajetreo con atender a los clientes.

-Esta bien- le dije tomando la carpeta para poder conocer mejor a las chicas- ¿porqué me dices con tanto tiempo de antelación? - le pregunte curiosa por saberlo.

-Quiero todo perfecto, Bella ¿me entiendes? Y el entrenamiento debe ser exhaustivo...- me dijo mirando unos documentos. - este año las entrené yo, pero el próximo lo harás tu ¿de acuerdo?- yo solo asentí, comprendiendo sus palabras

-¿Es todo?- le pregunte queriéndome ir de ahí.

Ella dejo lo que hacia y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Isabella- me dijo imitando un tono de ofendida- ¿no quieres saber como se encuentra tu madre? No me has visto desde mucho tiempo...- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona y no podía creer lo cínica que podía llegar a ser. Renée sabía perfectamente que ella no era mi santo de devoción y a la muy perra le gustaba jugar con eso... Era extraño.

-Como si tu me extrañarás de mucho- le dije y con esto me marché de ahí m despidiéndome de Emmett y prometiendo que sacaría y le pediría a Jacob un poco de tiempo para salir a dar una vuelta con él.

Con esto me marché al apartamento de Jacob, para vivir otro día de esta locura.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado... En este capítulo no apareció nuestro Edward pero tal vez en el próximo si... O tal vez no ;) jaja **_

_**Un abrazo y el próximo capítulo será muy pronto :) Antes de nuestros exámenes, prometemos actualizar...**_

_**Reviews, tal vez? **_


	9. Encierro

**_Nuevo capítulo de esta locura :) Gracias, a todas por leer y a cada una de parte de mi súper co- autora Mallesita y yo, les damos un súper abrazo._**

**_A todas, en mi tierrita Colombia, en España, Argentina, Mexico, Venezuela, Paraguay, Chile, Perú, El Salvador, República Dominicana, hasta el Reino Unido, Francia, Irlanda, China y Japón xD a todas, y cada una ¡GRACIAS! Ojalá pudiéramos dárselas a cada una, personalmente :) _**

**_Capítulo un poco diferente pero súper hot..._**

**_Canción recomendada: The A Team de Ed Sheeran (Como nos encanta!) Búsquenla y pónganla cuando aparezca..._**

**_¡Vamos! _**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Encierro.**_

Regresé de casa de mi "adorada" madre con total aburrimiento... Jacob no me dejaba hacer nada sin su permiso así que no me quedo de otra que encerrarme una vez más en el gran apartamento de señor Black.  
No había nadie en el lugar así que decidí hacerme algo de comer de rapidez y meterme en el gimnasio a hacer algo de ejercicio. Extrañaba ver a todo el mundo mirándome cuando me ejercitaba, esa sensación de ser deseada por tantos se me estaba borrando de la cabeza, ya que, si bien cuando salía con Jake me divertía y no me quitaban los ojos de encima, no era lo mismo, no paraba de pensar en que mi libertad estaba siendo atropellada por Jake, y él era tan bipolar, unas veces atento y otras agresivo eso si lo de controlador. nunca se le quitaba... Creo que sólo le faltaba preguntarme con qué regularidad iba al baño.  
Hice algo de estiramiento y decidí hacer trote en la caminadora, necesitaba sudar y liberar energía, sino iba a salir corriendo de ese lugar sin que me importara una mierda lo que fuera capaz de hacerme Renée. Demoré como 35 min haciendo un trote a paso constante, y luego pase a la elíptica para terminar de gastar mis energías, el cardio me ayudaba muchísimo cuando quería quitarme algo del estrés acumulado , también algo de boxing pero en ese lugar del demonio obviamente no podía hacerlo.

Estaba en mi tarea cuando la voz de Paul me interrumpió de la nada haciéndome saltar del susto, ese hombre tenía una voz muy fuerte además su expresión facial daba miedo lo que hacía indescifrable su estado de ánimo, nunca lo vi sonreír hasta ese día.

-El señor Black ya llego, la solicita en su despacho – me dijo con esa misma expresión fría y contenida de siempre.

- Emmm, voy enseguida – dije bajando de la elíptica pero sin poderlo evitar se me enredaron los pies y casi caigo de boca contra el suelo, sino es por el eterno ayudante de Jacob me hubiera roto algo de seguro.

- ¡Vaya señorita! ¿está usted bien? – me dijo ayudándome a levantar suavemente del piso y con la mirada fija en mi rostro.

- Ehh…si, gracias... por poco me doy en toda la cara.

- Menos mal estoy aquí para ayudar – y sonrió de lado como jamás pensé que lo fuera a hacer, pero en su mirada había algo oculto, y si mi experiencia no me fallaba Paul gustaba de mí. Parecía comerme con la mirada y vaya que yo sé de miradas.

- Sí, siempre tan atento…

- Así que mientras yo te espero como un idiota tu juegas con Paul aquí? – la voz fría y enojada de Jacob nos sorprendió de la nada haciendo que el amable e ingenuo de Paul me soltera de sopetón casi dejándome caer de nuevo – tu, largo – dijo señalando a Paul con un dedo.

- Jacob por dios has asustado al pobre hombre, ni qu…

- Cállate Isabella, he tenido mucha paciencia contigo pero no sé qué es lo que pretendes, últimamente andas rarísima y me tienes hasta el putas con esa actitud – mientras decía todo eso se acercaba a mí a paso decidió y en verdad me empezó a dar miedo – y ahora esto…con Paul? Joder Isabella que bajo has caído.

- Si tienes razón he caído MUY bajo – enfatizé mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo indicándole lo obvio, supe al instante por la expresión de su cara que iba a estallar de la rabia.

- O sea que estar aquí, rodeada de todo esto, metida en mi cama ¿te parece caer bajo? – su tono irónico y burlón encendió toda las alarmas de mi cuerpo, este imbécil quería joderme la vida y no sabía con quien se había metido – Vamos Isabella te quiero en el cuarto de juegos YA!

- No lo voy a hacer.

-¿Disculpa? Tu castigo va en aumento preciosa, mueve ese culo rápido, o no me digas que la nena esta…

-Ya cállate Jacob, si tú has aguantado mucho yo más, no tires mucho de la cuerda porque créeme que está a nada de romperse – mis palabras salieron más fulminantes de lo que imagine, no tardé nada en darme cuenta de que la expresión de Jacob había cambiado del "enojo" a la confusión total.

-Isabella…- se acercó con cautela para quedar enfrente mío y agarrarme por la barbilla – no pretendía ofenderte, solo jugaba creía que te gustaba jugar…

-Me gusta jugar – me aparte de él y empezó a utilizar un tono más suave pero igual de decidido - pero enserio Jake este encierro me mata, no es como que cambiar mi vida de una día para otro sea fácil y no hago más que complacerte y ahora quien sabe que mierda me harás por que el pobre de Paul evito que me rompiera toda la cara con el piso…

- Hey hey hey…está bien cálmate, vas muy rápido, mujer – paso una de sus manos por su cabello y se me acerco con una mirada realmente compresiva que jamás había visto en el – No te alteres Bella, no me gusta verte así de insegura – alzo mi cara para quedar frente a frente a un suspiro de sus labios.

- No es inseguridad… - y me besó cortando mis palabras.

-Shhh no digas cosas de las que te arrepientas – dijo rozando mis labios – me gustas así, después de una rato de ejercicio, tus mejillas estas muy rosas, pareces tan indefensa, Isabella.

- No lo soy.

- Pretendamos que lo eres entonces – y profundizó el beso como él sabía hacerlo, su lengua busco la mía y aunque me resistí al principio no pude más, no debía resistirme, no quería más problemas o más bien no quería que Renée me hiciera daño, así que una vez más desde hace ya 3 meses tendría sexo con Jacob Black.

- Jake… estoy horrible.

- No, estas hermosa, eres una mujer perfecta Bella, no importa el cómo ni el donde... metete eso en la cabeza, eres hermosa – la mirada de Jacob me asustó, jamás pero lo que se dice, jamás me había hablado de una forma tan calmada y atenta, no sabía que tenía esa noche pero parecía tipo Romeo versión más moderna, claro. Una vocecita interna me decía que había algo más detrás de toda esa atención repentina, pero a la vez sabía que no era el momento para preguntar.

A medida que Jacob acaba con mis labios y yo con los de él, fui sintiendo su creciente erección en mi vientre, me empujo lentamente hacia una de las máquinas para hacer pesas la cual tenía un pequeño banco para sentarse, cuando menos me di cuanta mi culo yacía allí, se quitó todo de forma lenta dejándome observar su cuerpo, y una vez más debo admitir que el hombre lo tenía todo, sus músculos se marcaban de forma deliciosa que juraría que no era real, luego de tanto tiempo de estar con el empecé a notar que cuando estaba realmente excitado sus mejillas también se tornaban algo rojas como las mías y debo admitir que eso en el me parecía curioso y sexy. Se acercó de forma lenta, desnudo y con su erección lista para mí, note que mis ganas de tenerlo eran muchas, la rabia y toda la impotencia que sentía se trasformaron en deseos sexuales, y enfrente de mi tenia a quien saciaría esas ganas. Mi maldito dueño.  
Jake me quito mi pequeño top de forma agresiva dejando mis senos al descubierto, cuando lo tuve enfrente mis manos no se pudieron quedar quietas y lo jalé de la cintura y tome su miembro con mi mano para lentamente introducirlo en mi boca, el no hizo ningún movimiento desaprobatorio así que continúe con mi tarea. Besé la punta con malicia haciéndolo desear mi tacto un poco más, sentía que me estaba dando algo de libertad por primera vez en meses y no podía desaprovechar. Cuando introduje su erección en mi boca y empecé mis movimientos de arriba abajo pude sentir su respiración acelerada al instante, movió sus caderas en busca de más placer y yo lo dejaba entrar lo más profundo que pudiera, me ayudaba con una mano en su cadera y la otra en la base de su miembro.

-Ahhgg…no pares nena, eres perfecta Bella…mmm…per..fecta.

No pare de chupar y succionar y fui aumentando mis movimientos en busca de más placer, me sentía húmeda hasta la madre y a él le faltaba poco para explotar el contenido de su polla en mi boca. Un par de segundos más y lo sentí hincharse y ladrar como acostumbraba.

-Ahhgg me vengo nena…en tu boca Bella si, si…mmm.

Y explotó todo su contenido en mi boca, lo sentía buscando normalizar su respiración y yo trague todo su contenido. Movimiento seguido, me levantó y me beso con pasión y desespero.

-Aún no hemos terminado, nena – remplazó mi lugar en el banquillo, me sostuvo de pie frente a él y bajo mi licra de deporte y mis bragas rápidamente. Introdujo sus dedos en mi vagina haciendo círculos, comprobando así que estaba más que lista para darle la bienvenida, me acerco a él sentándome en su regazo, tomo su miembro y los introdujo en mi lentamente, me abrazó de forma posesiva y me dio paso para moverme. Lo hice de forma lenta al principio pero él me indicaba que lo hiciera con la velocidad, Jake era agresivo la mayoría de las veces así que aumente el ritmo de mis movimientos, y jugaba con mis pezones a su antojo, chupándolo, besándolos, lamiéndolos, hasta me dio un mordisco que me dolió.

-Más rápido nena, vamos…

Aumenté como me lo pidió y sentía que ya no podía más, las paredes de mí vagina se confabulaban para llegar orgasmo conmigo "al mando" por primera vez en meses... Como necesitaba sentir ese poder...  
Me había acostumbrado a ser quien dominaba en la cama siempre, y que Jake quisiera mandar a toda hora alteraba mi calma.

-Ahh ahhh, Jake…

-Dámelo nena…Vamos, Bella – y me dejé ir en su regazo sintiéndolo a él llegando al éxtasis al tiempo, lentamente dejamos de movernos y tomó mi rostro y me beso con dedicación, sin profundizar tan solo los labios, dejo pequeños besos en mi cuello y me sostuvo en su regazo un rato más buscando algo de aire - A esto me refiero cuando digo que eres perfecta.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir-

-A que no importa en qué situación estés, Bella, siempre das todo de ti, siempre dispuesta eso en una mujer es maravilloso, por eso te quiero mía. Solo mía.

-Ahora soy tuya, ese es el trato…tengo que estar aquí por ti, y para ti.

- No tienes que hacerlo, Bella, pero estas, ahora sube a tu cuarto y dale un baño a ese hermoso cuerpo.

-Como mande, Amo – me ayudó a levantarme poniéndose de pie y dejándome tocar el suelo, me puse mi ropa y salí del gimnasio a mi cuarto para darme una ducha, esa que tanto necesitaba por razones más que obvias, ejercicio y sexo eran una combinación que te dejaban cansada hasta los huesos, de hecho en mi forma de ver las cosas el sexo era mi mejor forma de hacer ejercicio ayudaba con cada musculo del cuerpo, esa es una realidad universal.  
Salí de mi ducha nocturna a buscar mi pijama y dormir toda la noche en paz, no tenía muchas ganas de verle la cara a Jacob con lo que había pasado en el gimnasio era suficiente, solo quería dormir, estaba algo fastidiada, el hecho de no tener toda la libertad que me gustaba ya estaba empezando a calarme mucho, así que solo quería descansar, no le podía decir todo lo que pensaba y pues con lo que medio dije en el gimnasio había pasado la raya y lo que menos quería además de mi encierro era a la "santa" de mi madre jodiendome mas la vida. Mi paz se vio violentada una vez más cuando Jacob hizo su aparición en mi cuarto al parecer con ganas de más, y yo no quería nada más. _Joder solo quería dormir!_

-Jake enserio…no más…Dios, ¿no te cansas? Dame algo de espacio…- vi que su mirada se tornó juguetona, el infeliz no daría su brazo a torcer.

-No y si es contigo menos, quien lo iba a decir tu cansada del sexo, además todo eso es mío, no te vas a arrepentir nena, me dejaste algo deseoso hace un rato – tuya? Prsss. esas palabras dolieron así que tenía que seguir el jueguito de mi "dueño".

-No sabes en lo que te metes Jacob Black- y ahí íbamos de nuevo, yo tratando de decirle que no, el jugando con mis palabras y yo sin poder resistirme lo necesario porque…bueno, porque era una gran pendeja la verdad.

Agarre a Jacob por la camisa acercándolo a mis labios para darnos un beso que se tornó intenso en solo segundos, su lengua hacia movimientos deliciosos debo admitir, profundizaba de una manera única. Jamás pensé que estar con él llegara a ser así, pero algo me decía que había aprendido muy bien de alguien. Con el me cansaba con mucha facilidad, él era intenso, muy sexual y coqueto todo el tiempo y con todas, y su arrogancia era infinita aunque conmigo nunca se comportó así, no durante un tiempo.  
No me dejó tomar el mando (cosa que no me sorprendió después de los gimnasio) y en movimientos más que rápidos me amarro las manos a los tubos de la cabecera de la cama, empezó a jugar con su lengua y mis pezones haciéndome gemir múltiples veces, le gustaba verme así, con deseo, con ganas de llegar al orgasmo, aunque no estaba ni cerca de eso, estaba fingiendo como solía hacer en algunas ocasiones. Jacob siempre quería jugar o sea que era muy travieso, tan travieso que abrió mis piernas y las amarró a los tubos del otro lado de la cama dejándome más abierta que nunca a disposición de sus perversas intenciones. Dio besitos en mi abdomen y bajo hasta mi vagina, chupo mi clítoris repetidas veces haciendo que mi excitación aumentara, cuando me ataba así me sentía muy expuesta, odiaba sentirme así pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, con el las cosas eran así.

-Mmm…creo que aún no estas lo suficiente húmeda nena – claro que no lo estaba, sabia manejar bien mi cuerpo y no me excitaba con mucha facilidad, sin contar que mis ganas se habían ido de paseo a la china después de lo del gimnasio, y mezclado con que me tuviese así de vulnerable tampoco me apetecía. _Tienes que esforzarte más, Black._

Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos empezó a jugar con sus dedos dentro de mí pero en realidad no sentía tanto placer... Estaba como bloqueada en ese momento, le dije que no quería pero él había insistido y ¿que se suponía que hiciera?, Jacob se desnudó enfrente de mi dejándome ver su gran erección, se acercó y empezó a sobar la punta de su miembro suavemente con mi clítoris, lo podía sentir húmedo y duro y vaya que eso si me gustaba, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a nada de eso, simplemente no estaba ahí, esa noche no podía más, de hecho esa noche no quería nada con nadie, tenía ganas de salir corriendo, Jacob no entendía eso y no sabía cómo decírselo o más bien no debía decírselo. Cuando noto que mi cuerpo, que yo no le podía dar más nada esa noche decidió desatarme.

-No pretendo obligarte a nada, sino quieres me voy y listo – las palabras de Jacob eran más que sinceras y me sentí como una mierda al verlo tan dócil, no sabía porque me hablaba así pero me daba miedo, ¿porque? Porque parecía verme con cariño y eso simplemente me aterraba.

-No me estas obligando a nada, para esto estoy aquí – le dije endureciendo la mirada pero su expresión se tornó más suave aun.

-Aun no lo entiendes cierto? No quiero que lo hagas porque debes, sino porque quieres…- no supe que decirle en ese momento porque me quede perdida en esas palabras " quiero que lo hagas porque quieres" ¿que se suponía que significara eso?. Como vio que no dije nada se puso sus pantalones rápido, tomo su camisa y se dirigió a la puerta, iba a salir de la habitación pero no lo deje, no se podía ir, no así.

-Lo siento ok…solo que esto se está tornando complicado…- me acerque a el lentamente – no quiero que sientas como que no te deseo, porque créeme que si lo hago, solo que hoy no ha sido mi día…es solo eso, en el gimnasio me deje llevar y no se…me pides mucho Jake, si me conoces tanto como dices, sabes que esta vida así como tú me la pides es difícil… - separe la mirada de él porque por primera vez en 3 meses de convivir todos los días había sido sincera, necesitaba desahogarme y ya que no tenía a Vicky cerca ni a Emm, Jacob a lo mejor podía ayudar.

-Solo cuéntame que tienes o pídeme lo que quieras, sabes que te daré lo que pidas…solo dilo, mi Bella. – Jacob estaba más cerca y sus labios casi rozaban los míos, tome algo de aire y dije lo que quería decir.

-Necesito más libertad, quiero salir más sin que me vigilen todo el tiempo, poder ir al gym, no al de aquí, que es solo y aburrido, a uno donde haya gente, donde haya danza…eso es lo único que quiero, no me ates demasiado porque me iré y ambos necesitamos que esto funcione, yo no quiero problemas con Madame, quiero llevar las cosas en paz…solo eso – levante la mirada y me encontré con un rostro comprensivo que jamás pensé ver, Jacob me miraba de verdad como si me quisiera, yo sabía que tenía que evitar a toda costa que eso pasara, yo no lo podía querer, yo no lo quería, lo apreciaba pero era solo eso, además aunque a él no le gustara era la única realidad, hacia todo lo que hacía por deber, porque si de realismo se trata ya me estaba cansando de la misma polla todos los putos días.

-Concedido, puedes ir al que queda a unas calles, eso sí, te llevan y te traen, cuando estés dentro puedes hacer lo que quieras – ok…no era tanta libertad pero algo era, así que asentí cual niña buena – bueno nena, te dejo descansar creo que lo necesitas – No pude dejarlo ir, tenía que comportarme a la altura así que lo tome del rostro y lo bese con toda la pasión del mundo, además ya estaba desnuda que más daba.

-No te vas a ningún lado tienes que terminar lo que empezaste- mis palabras salieron de mi boca sin control, pude sentirlo excitado de nuevo y sentí sus manos acariciar mi trasero. Lo diferente era que ahora él era más delicado, lo que llamo sexo sutil pero con ganas. Me tumbo suavemente en la cama se bajó los pantalones y me beso sensualmente, mordió mi labio haciendo que un pequeño gemido saliera, con sus dedos sintió mi vagina para comprobar que esta vez sí estaba húmeda, cuando lo comprobó agarro su pene y lo introdujo con cuidado y de una forma tan lenta que me gustaba…Si, era lo que quería, a lo mejor una sección de sexo sutil ayudaría esa noche y así fue…Jacob se empezó a mover lentamente sin apartar su mirada de la mía, es eso se parecía a mí, le gustaba que mantuvieran la mirada fija, eso daba más placer y el eso lo tenía más que claro.

-No sabes cuánto me gustas, Bella…No sabes lo caliente que me pones…-se movía con lentitud todavía pero mi cuerpo ya empezaba a pedir más.

-Vamos Jacob…duro…más duro…-cerré los ojos porque no podía con todo lo que tenía acumulado en mi parte baja, necesitaba explotar., el conjunto de rabia y encierro se unían al sexo y formaban la peor combinación del mundo, otra vez mis bajas pasiones eran mi medicina mi escape, no aguantaría mucho esa noche nuestro encontrón anterior había sido agotador, eso y mi cesión de ejercicio previo.

-No has dicho las palabras mágicas nena –

-Lo quiero más rápido amo..Mas..mmm..rápido amo – si, a Jack le gustaba que le dijeran amo, miles de veces me lo hacía repetir, más cuando estaba súper excitado.

-Eso es nena…rápido ehh? Rápido será entonces – y el mágico hombre con su mágico miembro empezaron a moverse de tal forma que llegue a pensar que la cama se vendría abajo, tan rápido y duro que ardía pero era un ardor más que delicioso, una y otra vez salía y entraba de mí, no me podía contener ni un minuto más así que me deje ir o eso quería pues.

-Ahh ahhhh…-

-Aguanta un poco más nena, quiero venirme contigo- y empezó a moverse más rápido (como si eso fuera posible) y efectivamente cuando estuvo listo lo sentí- Eso, ahora si linda, llega conmigo vamos…ahhmmm…- sus sonidos eran más fuertes y no pude aguantar más.

-Ahhh ahhh ahhhm…realmente eres bueno en esto – dije con una sonrisa perversa, no sé de donde salieron esas palabras pero solo salieron.

-Gracias linda, tu eres excelente en lo que haces, te has tomado las pastillas cierto? Me he venido dos veces dentro y no queremos sorpresas, ehh?

-Tranquilo, jamás dejaría que eso pase, tengo esa área bien cubierta – acostado a mi lado me acerco a él y me miro unos segundos.

-Como me gustaría despertar y siempre ver esos ojos que ocultan tanto Bella…cuantos secretos has de tener – sonreí con timidez como pocas veces lo hacía.

-Muchos, tantos que ya los he dejado de contar, pero eso no importa- aparte mi mirada con cautela.

-Algún día me los dirás, sé que puedo ganarme tu confianza…- esas palabra se me hacían conocidas pero bloquee mi mente negándola a ir a aquellos lugares, Jacob se acercó y me dio un beso tierno, definitivamente el hombre estaba muy raro esa noche – Te dejare descansar, sé que no se te da bien el dormir con alguien…todavía - se pusó de pie tomo su ropa y se marchó a su habitación.

Las palabras de Jacob se me quedaron en la cabeza gran parte de la noche, entendía muy bien sus indirectas, me estaba diciendo de forma más simple que en verdad le interesaba y que quería volver esto en algo más duradero, pero yo tenía la respuesta a eso hace mucho tiempo, yo no quería nada con él ni con nadie, desde hacía años había entendido que no era una mujer de un solo hombre, así me criaron y así seguiría siendo toda mi vida, el tener una relación seria no era lo mío, debía admitir que me aburría rápido de los hombres, si solo habían pasado 3 meses y ya me sentía aburrida de Jacob, no me podía imaginar más tiempo a su lado eso sería simplemente una cárcel para mí, o mejor una nueva cárcel para mí, porque toda mi vida he vivido cautiva.  
Esa noche pensé tanto que me di cuenta que solo había llegado a imaginarme a un hombre más de lo debido, si, una sola vez en toda mi vida y ese hombre era Edward, pero con él no podía pasar nada, estaba muy lejos de mi alcance y además seria jugar con fuego y no pretendía quemarme, también tenía claro que en algún momento de mi vida Renée me iba a pedir aquello que tanto temía y que a lo mejor solo a lo mejor un hombre como Edward me podría ayudar a conseguir, pero esa idea era muy tonta y además dudaba que Renée me lo pidiera pronto, sabía que el día llegaría pero me daba igual, no pretendía hacerlo, no si podía evitarlo. O eso pensaba pero con Renée nunca se sabía.

Me levanté de la cama a paso lento para tomar una nueva ducha y quitarme el olor a sexo repentino con el señor Black, una vez más al salir me tumbe en la cama dejando que el aire me secara, esa sensación sí que me encantaba, aire puro, aunque no se sentía igual pues no estaba en mi cuarto, mi refugio me hacía falta, mi olor, mi música…mi lugar de relajación en donde todos mis demonios y mis sombras desaparecían, en esa nueva habitación que Jacob había acomodado para mí nunca me podría sentir igual, recordaba siempre los motivos por los que estaba ahí y eso simplemente se empezó a sentir desagradable, sensaciones de mierda que me rodeaban cuando menos las necesitaba, aunque Jacob hiciera mil esfuerzos para hacerme sentir realmente bien nunca lo lograría por completo, había algo en el que no iba conmigo, a pesar de ser alto, acuerpado, cabello negro y con unos ojos de ensueño, el simplemente no era lo mío, mi libertad se veía atropellada a su lado, y las razones eran más que obvias, él tenía miedo de que yo saliera corriendo, sabía que el día que me aburriera simplemente me marcharía y mi comportamiento le indicaba que eso podría pasar en cualquier momento, pero yo sabía que no lo haría no hasta que no se acabara el bendito contrato, cuando al fin llegara la fecha me iría para no volver, eso estaba más que claro, y Jacob podría ofrecerme la luna pero ni así me quedaría a su lado. Si me preguntaran porque había tomado la decisión de meterme en eso de sumisa durante un año la respuesta era algo simple, el dinero era abrumador, y en realidad lo necesitaba para mis ahorros, quería tomar clases de fotografía aunque fuera a escondidas de Renée, otra razón era que mi querida madre se hubiera molestado demasiado sino lo hacía y pelear con ella no estaba en mis planes la quería tranquila y sin joderme todos los días, también necesitaba un aire nuevo y mi curiosidad por conocer más de los privilegios de una vida como la de Jacob me llamaban la atención, aunque rápido me había dado cuenta de que prefería vivir debajo de un puente a estar rodeada de tanto lujo y con poca libertad para disfrutarlo.

Amaba las canciones que dijeran algo, esas que al escucharlas te contaran una historia para recordar, en mi soledad y cuando mas decaída o desesperada estaba la música era lo único que en realidad me ayudaba, eso y mi hermano Emmet pero el estaba algo lejos para aconsejarme, asi que puse a reproducir no tan alto The A Team de Ed Sheeran, esa canción me definía de principio a fin, es como si ese hombre la hubiera hecho solo para mí.

_**Long nights, strange men… **_

_**And they say She's in the Class A Team**_

_**stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 **_

_**but lately her face seems**_

_**Slowly sinking, wasting crumbling like pastries…**_

Nadie podría describir mi vida y como me sentía de mejor forma, sí, estoy atascada en esta vida desde hace mucho, mis noches son más largas de lo normal y los hombres con los que me acuesto son unos desconocidos y claro que últimamente me siento caer en miles de pedazos, no sé qué pasaba conmigo pero me sentía vulnerable como nunca antes, lo justificaba diciendo que no era mi ambiente natural en el que me encontraba, que en mi casa aunque Rene molestara a cada segundo algo mío había en ese lugar y eso me daba más confianza y tranquilidad. Al ritmo de Ed Sheeran me hundía en los sueños más profundos de mi subconsciente, aquellos de los cuales no hablaba…Ed de Edward eso me recordaba varias cosas pero lo dejé ir cuando caí en un profundo sueño toda la noche.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? ¡Nuestra Bells anda, desesperada! **_

_**Gracias de nuevo por leer...**_

_**Próximo capítulo, muuuuy pronto :) **_

_**Gracias a As I Amm; BrEnDa-CuLLeN-IvAsHcOv; Jess Wayland Cullen; LittlexPauLaa; MayraB-LC; Regina G Pattz; Rommyev; ale1234;alexf1994; doryycullen; greek-cullen;korneporo por seguir la historia :) **_


	10. Confunde y reinarás

_**Nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a por leer... De parte de Mallesita, mi súper co autora ora oraaaa, y mi persona, les damos la bienvenida a otra locura ... Un súper abrazo.**_

_**Sentimos la espera, pero esto de estudiar derecho es una locura bieeeeen extraña. **_

_**Bueno, sorpresas el día de hoy ;) **_

_**Canción recomendada: Beautiful liar de Beyoncé y Shakira.**_

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, y solo nos divertimos un rato, algunos creación nuestra...**_

_**¡Vamos!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Confunde y reinarás.**_

Los meses con Jake fueron un torbellino de emociones...

Vivía entre lujos y comodidades, paseaba entre la gente de más alta sociedad y el precio de todo esto era satisfacer correctamente a Jake y hacerlo todo debidamente, sin quejarme acerca de algo o formar problemas innecesarios.

Después de ese día en el gimnasio del apartamento de Jake, la pequeña victoria con respecto a mi "libertad" fue efectiva al siguiente día, y aunque todavía estaba un poco reacia a aceptar la vigilancia de Paul para ir al gimnasio, por lo menos salía y respiraba un poco. Y la verdad es que, si, me encantaba que me miraran, porque en pocas palabras era la comprobación de que efectivamente yo era lo que podían ver pero no tocar ni tener.

Las cosas con Renée iban relativamente bien dentro de lo normal... Sólo hablábamos de vez en cuando y llamaba a Jake para preguntarle por mi comportamiento. Eso me hacia sentir como una estúpida niña pequeña, pero con tal de no soportar su constante mierda, me daba igual lo que hacia.

Con Emmett y Jasper las cosas eran un poco complicadas...

Extrañaba a montones a mi mejor amigo y hermano, y a Jazz, que aunque no éramos tan apegados, quería a ese rubio, tan tímido pero especial que de verdad hacia parte esencial de lo que quería lograr.

Renée no me dejaba verlos de mucho alegando, por supuesto, que debía ser obediente y no desobedecer a Jacob, que el era el cliente, que tenía la razón, bla bla bla... Pura basura.

Jacob desde aquel día del gimnasio hace muchísimos meses atrás andaba de lo más extraño conmigo, es decir, siempre se había mostrado amable y condescendiente conmigo, y aunque no dejaba de ser un amo bastante exigente (Muuuuy exigente) algo había cambiado y me asustaba pensarlo, por eso no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto y solo me limitaba a hacer mi trabajo y si en algún momento quería hablar conmigo o se tornaba muy seria una conversación simplemente huía y él no me detenía... Tal vez sabía que era lo que implicaba tener ese tipo de conversación o tal vez lo desconocía y era por eso que volvía a intentarlo tiempo después.

La verdad yo no estaba preparada ni de lejos para lo que pensaba el que me iba a decir. Me sentía como en uno de esos libros que son populares por estos días donde el dominante se enamora de su sumisa y viven felices para siempre. ¡Yay!

No, yo no era así, eso simplemente no era lo mío.

Y Jacob Black era poco original si estaba con esas ideas.

Lo sé, tal vez sonara con una frívola perra pero la verdad es que no me consideraba el tipo de mujer hacia ese tipo de cosas, y yo tampoco consideraba a Jacob como el tipo de hombre que hacia ese tipo de cosas y me ponía de nervios pensar que el pudiera sentir algo por mi, más allá de sentimientos de dominación.

Lo cierto es que todo ese asunto me tenía confundida y por eso le daba gracias al cielo que ya terminaba mi contrato y me podía ir a mi casa, olvidando todos esos sentimientos de porquería que podría sentir Jacob por mi. Si, esos 9 meses ya se había ido en un santiamén, y ahí estaba yo, faltándome una semana para poder decir "¡lo he logrado!" Y aunque lo malo de todo esto era la mierda de Renée que comenzaría de nuevo, ya no estaría bajo vigilancia todo el día y siendo tratada como una tonta muñeca de porcelana todo el tiempo. Bueno, eso de muñeca de porcelana, sólo era en el día, en la noche era una completa zorra lasciva, por orden de mi dueño.

Ese día, dos días antes de dejar la casa y la vida de Jacob, me levanté de buen humor... Ya casi podía sentir la sensación de estar mi habitación, de mi templo sagrado donde por fin y después de mucho tiempo podría pensar, descansar y seguir haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomé una ducha rápida para ponerme mi ropa y salir al gimnasio. Era viernes. El último viernes que pasaba estancada en esto.

Por lo general, Jake salía muy temprano del apartamento y yo desayunaba tranquila, ya que, no tenía que estar alerta por las posibles situaciones incómodas que últimamente y con más frecuencia se presentaban cuando estaba frente de mi amo. Era verdaderamente extraño, agotador y molesto toda esa situación.

Pero al salir de mi habitación, dispuesta a tomar un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno, me tensé al ver al siempre elegante señor Black, enfundado en un Armani privé que le sentaba de maravilla, sentado en uno de los taburetes altos del desayunador.

-Buenos días, Isabella- me dijo con una voz de lo más amable. Bien, nada extraño hasta ahora, Jacob siempre mantenía ese tipo de voz conmigo,

-Buenos días, Sr. Black- le respondí cálidamente.

-Isabella sabes que me puedes llamar con mi nombre- me dijo un poco exasperado- no se en que momento dejaste de llamarme por mi nombre .

Pero yo si lo sabía. Oh, si que lo sabía. Desde el momento en que tenía que poner distancia antes de que este hombre al frente confundiera y jodiera mucho más las cosas.

-Lo prefiero así- le dije yo tratando de acabar las cosas para poder disfrutar mi delicioso desayuno. Le sonreí pícaramente para que interpretara esto como uno de mis juegos. Al parecer funcionó, ya que, le brillaron los ojos y un rastro de pura lujuria pasó por ellos. En realidad esa sonrisa no tenía sino la intención de confundirlo un poco para que olvidara el tema. _Confunde y reinarás_

-Amaneciste poco conversadora ¿ehh?-se acercó a paso lento y quedo frente a mí con esa mirada que solía poner de "dame más".

-Como siempre... - me aparté de él con sutileza, lo veía venir, podía sentir el aire espesándose y a el hablando más de la cuenta.

-Isabella ¿que es lo que te pasa ahora? Se puede saber que hice que estas tan molesta?

-No has hecho nada, y no estoy molesta-

-Entonces, ¿porque me esquivas como si sintieras asco? ¿Porque me apartas as? ¡No te entiendo, joder!

-¡No! No te tengo asco, ¡Dios que exagerado eres! , es solo que…Black, mejor la dejamos ahí, es mi último día y la verdad lo que lo que menos quiero es irme de malas contigo, creo que podremos ser buenos amigos…

-¡NO! - ese grito me asustó hasta la madre, le salió con tanta firmeza y brusquedad que me quede pegada al piso, ¡vaya que sería un día largo! - parece que no he sido muy claro contigo y quiero serlo, pero eso será en la noche, tengo asuntos que atender que no dan espera, a las 6 regreso y vamos a hablar entendido linda? - ya se había puesto frente a mí de nuevo y acariciaba mi cara con los nudillos de su mano.

-Pero ¿no regresaba a mi casa a las 5? Yo pensé que…- me calló con un beso que apenas si rozó mis labios.

-Shhh…y no, te vas cuando ya hayamos hablado…eso si decides irte - me guiñó un ojo y se marchó por la gran puerta de la puta cárcel.

¿Que se suponía que entendiera por eso? "si decides irte" ¡Que mierda!.

Puse mi cabecita a pensar con más agilidad de lo normal y llegue a conclusiones rápidas. El "si decides" me daba la opciones de hacer lo que quisiera, o sea que a lo mejor, solo a lo mejor Jake tendría una propuesta para mí... Yéndome a lugares indeseables me lo imagine pidiéndome que me quedara con él por voluntad propia, pero no quise pensar mucho en eso y me aferré a mi otra opción, que era que le había gustado tanto lo que hacíamos que quería un pequeño alargue en el contrato, pero muy a su pesar para ambos casos la respuesta era no, un no rotundo sin opciones de reconsideración, yo solo quería irme, llevaba meses queriendo marcharme y cuando al fin el contrato se acababa no me iba a encerrar yo misma una vez más en una jaulita de oro que ya me causaba nauseas, así que inhale profundamente y me dedique a desayunar en calma para después irme al gimnasio a cumplir con mi rutina de ejercicio que tanto me encantaba.

Como nunca, Paul me comentó que Jacob había dejado a mi disposición la camioneta y que podría ir sola a donde quisiera siempre y cuando antes de 5 de la tarde estuviera en casa.

Sin decir mucho decidí tomar las llaves y manejar hasta el gimnasio a unas escasas dos manzanas y ante todo obedecer a mí ya casi no dueño para que ese por ser el último día, lleváramos la fiesta en paz. Aparque y me dirigí a las instalaciones internas, salude a un par de conocidos para después empezar a hacer mi rutina, algo de cardio con elíptica, caminadora y escasos 10 min en la bicicleta, pesas para endurecer y tonificar, nada exagerado, no lo necesitaba la verdad, así dure como hora y media, cuando ya sentía que era suficiente decidí parar. Rápido me di cuenta que apenas eran las 10 de la mañana y que tenía todo un día para hacer lo que se me diera la gana, y obviamente, no pensaba volver a mi encierro, así que ya que curiosidad era mi segundo nombre decidí caminar hasta las salas de baile que había visto en un par de ocasiones, quería ver que encontraba y si tal vez podría colarme a una de las clases y bailar un poco, por más cansada que estuviera el baile para mí era liberación y expresión libre, así que si podía disfrutar de algunos minutos danzando no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

Caminando por las salas no veía nada que me llamara la atención, supuse que como era tan temprano no era mucho lo que hacían, lo había comprobado porque mi horario normal en el gym era por las tarde, pero bueno ese viernes tenía un tono especial. Solo vi dos de las 4 salas de baile con personas, en una ensayaban una especie de obra juvenil algo aburrida así que no me quede a mirar, en la otra hacían había un grupito de mujeres, ya algo mayorcitas y con más silicona de lo legalmente permitido, cuando se dieron cuenta de que las observaba me voltearon los ojos y de milagro no se les salieron, ¡vaya que las cuchi Barbie se creían mucho!

Tratando de ignorar sus miradas decidí quedarme unos segundos más para ver que hacían y fue entonces cuando vi como una de las muchachonas se acercaba de forma muy provocativa a un joven realmente guapo, musculoso, estatura tipo Jacob, con los ojos grandes y azules encantadores, con grandes pestañas y unos labios carnosos y tentadores, su suéter manga corta dejaba ver las líneas marcadas de sus brazos y algo de su pecho. Rápido me di cuenta de que la muchachona que se acercó pretendía marcar territorio, lo supe por la mirada que me dedicó cuando se dio cuenta que nos mirábamos fijamente, ¡SI! Él también me miraba y me desnudaba con esos ojos azules deliciosos... Solté una sonrisa irónica y me senté en uno de los bancos de la gran sala de baile, por nada del mundo me iría de ese lugar sin jalar un poco la cuerda.

Apenas la gran mujer siliconada vio que me acomodé se me acerco con paso firme, vaya pendeja si creía que me intimidaría , pero era más vieja que yo así que ante todo el respeto.

-Lo siento querida esta clase es privada- su expresión de señora artificial de clase alta no tenía precio- solo miembros autorizados- cuando dijo esas palabras y de la forma en que lo dijo supe que si le respondía, el escándalo iba a ser de puta madre, así que decidí llevar la fiesta en paz y perderme de la vista tan excitante que había en ese lugar.

-Lo siento no lo sabía- me levanté con total calma y seguridad- Que tenga un buen día, señora- esa ultima palabra la arrastré de tal forma que complementándolo con mi risita irónica, el mensaje llegaría directo y sin anestesia.

Le dediqué una mirada traviesa al sexy entrenador y me dirigía a la salida cuando escuche sonar aquella canción, mejor dicho ¡LA CANCION! ¿Al ritmo de Shakira y Beyoncé con Beautiful Liar, canción sensual y tentadora que esas cuchas pretendían bailar? ¡No, señor! les demostraría quien mandaba más que todo a la odiosa que me echó del lugar...

Las vi bailar la primera estrofa de la canción con el entrenador viéndolas (viéndome) de reojo, no aguantaba la risa.

_**Tell me how to forgive you **_

_**When it's me who's ashamed and I wish I could free you**_

…y entré con paso seguro meneando mis caderas al mejor estilo latino, cuando sonaron los acordes de la cumbia inmersos en la canción sentía que algo muy poderoso se hacía dueño de mi cuerpo, llegó el coro una vez más y mis movimientos eran sensuales, provocativos y contundentes, sentía las miradas de todas las muchachonas en mí, en especial la de aquella engreída que pensaba que podía pisotearme. En un movimiento fugaz, pero sin dejar de ser sensual, me acerqué al Beautiful Liar, porque se notaba que al sensual coach le gustaba coquetear con las muchachonas, le baile de frente pegándolo al espejo donde se veía toda la clase, el muy malvado me volteó con fuerza y me recostó al gran espejo haciéndonos pegar nuestros cuerpos de forma más sexual que nunca, fue como si la clase nos valiera madre, le agarré el rostro, porque ya pegaba mucho sus labios a los míos y ese beso si pasaba o no, solo lo decidía yo.

Me solté de su agarre apenas termino la canción, un pequeño empujón y el desconcierto en sus ojos fue de muerte, yo tenía la risa más que contenida. Solté una risita a medio lado y me dirigí a la salida de la sala de baile.

-Ahora si me voy- Le dije a la engreída de unos 50 años siliconada, quiso dar unos pasos para seguirme pero creo que se dio cuenta de que perdía su tiempo, al salir de la puerta le dediqué un guiño al exquisito hombre con una seña impresa de "sígueme, que vamos a divertirnos un rato". El muy descarado lo entendió de maravilla porque cuando entre al último baño más escondido del gimnasio sentí su respiración en mi espalda.

-Y yo que pensé que no habías entendido- sonreí apoyada de espaldas al borde de los lava manos, di un pequeño salto y quede sentada con las piernas algo abiertas en la fría superficie, él se me acerco con paso lento y se posesionó entre mis piernas mirándome con ganas de comerme en 10 segundos, y si, eso era lo que quería una follada rápida pero placentera, una nueva polla...

¡Caramba, cuanto lo necesitaba! y bueno eran mis últimas horas con Jacob, jamás se enteraría porque me había dejado ir sola, así que si tendría un momento de sexo fuerte y placentero. Esperaba no decepcionarme.

-¿cómo te llamas, preciosura?- _si, ya te doy mi nombre y mi número de Seguridad Social_,pensé sarcásticamente

-¿Te importa mi nombre o lo que podemos hacer con tu nombre?- dije eso mirando su miembro ya muy excitado, mi mirada fue de "has lo que vayas a hacer rápido".

-No quieres juegos ¿ehh? Est…

-¡Joder! Solo cállate y hazlo- Lo tomé por el rostro y lo besé de forma apasionada como solo yo sabía hacerlo, en par patadas se bajó sus pantalones y bóxer y saco su erguido amigote, bajó mi licra de forma torpe pero las bajó, el mesón de los lava manos nos quedaba a la altura indicada, saco un condón que tenía guardado en su bolsillo, (me imagine con quien lo usaría y reí internamente) le puse el condón con movimientos delicados deslizándolo con una mano y sosteniendo la punta del caucho protector con mis dedos de la mano derecha.

Me acercó un poco más al borde, metió los dedos haciendo círculos, medio rozó mi clítoris un par de veces, se aferró a mis caderas y con una mano se ayudó para meter su erección en mi y con la otra apretó el agarre, y una vez que estuvo adentro fue simplemente rudo, como tanto lo deseaba. El hombre lo tenía muy grueso, así que la presión que sentía era mayor y eso me gustaba, necesitaba nuevas sensaciones y ¡vaya que las estaba sintiendo!

-Duro, no pares, hazlo duro, no tengo tiempo que perder- El hombre se sentía como intimidado porque no dijo nada y solo obedeció como perrito lo que le dije.

Aceleró sus movimientos haciéndome sentir de puta madre, pegue su cabeza a un costado y lo deje que me agarrara con firmeza. Era tan grueso y tan fuertes sus movimientos que sentían que no podía más, si así lo quería, que mis paredes vaginales probaran carne nueva, cuando no puede más me sentí venir de forma acelerada y contundente, mí desconocido objeto sexual se hincho a los pocos segundos y termino con un fuerte gemido de satisfacción.

-Emmm, emmm…si…si - cuando terminó su tarea lo alejé para que se retirara de forma rápida dejándolo una vez más desconcertado que nunca.

-Eso ha sido tal cual como lo quería... con razón aquella ridícula vigila lo que…emm ¿tiene?-le dije refiriéndome a la ridícula vieja de la clase. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa de lado, me bajé de los lava manos me acomode mi vestimenta, mientras que él…que ni puta idea como se llamaba, hacia lo mismo.

-Ehh no, ella es solo, bueno una pequeña distracción ya sabes estar aquí todos los días aburre muchísimo, mi nombre es…-

-Shhh, querido, lo que quería de ti ya lo tuve, sin nombres, fue solo sexo casual.

-Wow, y yo creía que lo había visto todo en la vida- eso lo dijo mientras me veía caminar hacia la salida del baño y lo dijo en un tono algo bajo como sin querer ser escuchado. Como yo siempre quería tener la última palabra, no me podía ir sin decir algo, además ya empezaba a sentir que mi control en las situaciones volvía. y eso me encantaba.

-Cuando ellas se cansen y encuentren uno mejor ni siquiera mujeres como yo te van a desear, solo aprende a manejarlo, es muy evidente lo que haces, adiós.- y salí del baño hacia los vestidores donde había dejado en un casillero mis cosas, me di una ducha renovadora en unos de los cubículos, normalmente esperaba llegar a la casa de Jake para ducharme pero bueno, era necesario en esa ocasión.

Me coloque una muda de ropa fresca, unos vaqueros sencillos pero con buena horma de esos que me había dado Jake bota tubo, una blusa manga corta totalmente blanca, ya era verano así que se empezaba a sentir algo de temperatura. Unas sandalias en tono café crema.

Bajé hasta el estacionamiento para tomar la camioneta e ir a la casa, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo así que recordé la excelente cafetería que había a solo unas calles más y decidí pasarme y tomar un delicioso cappuccino con algún cupcake del mismo lugar que eran deliciosos, lo sabía porque con Emm andaba por toda NY y conocía cada esquina de buen café, sobre todo buscábamos el colombiano que tiene un sabor indiscutiblemente delicioso.

Estacione muy cerca, hice mi camino hasta el pequeño pero excelente lugar, me die cuenta apenas entre del aroma exquisito que había en el aire pero también me di cuenta de que la fila era algo larga, lo bueno era que no tenía prisas así que decidí como buena ciudadana esperar mi turno, sentía que me robaba un par de miradas incluso un hombre quiso cederme su puesto pero negué con la cabeza para responder a su oferta. Viejo mañoso.

-¿Porque no te sientas y esperas a que la fila baje, Isabella?- Madre Teresa de Calcuta y todos los Santos…esa voz….

Sentí que mi estómago daba un giro inesperado y dela nada mis ganas por el cappuccino y el cupcake se habían desvanecido, bajé mi mirada a la mesa que estaba a unos pocos pasos de mi lugar en la fila, y lo que vi fue muy cautivador, un hombre en vaqueros con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos de forma muy deseable, y un desastre en el cabello que tentaba a meter tus manos en él. Sentado a medio lado con una pierna cruzada encima de la otra, un pequeño pasillo de café y un libro del cual no alcance a leer la portada porque lo cerró y coloco boca abajo enseguida.

-Entonces, ¿te sientas o prefieres esperar de pie?- miró hacia arriba encontrando mi mirada de idiota, y rápidamente me obligué a volver a la realidad.

_¿Este hombre pretendía decirme a mi qué hacer? ¡JA! ¿Con que derecho se creía?_

-¿Qué te hace creer que me tengo que sentar aquí contigo?- le dije con una ceja arqueada.

-Vamos, Isabella- me dijo el mirándome fijamente- Es solo una buena acción que los viejos amigos hacen por sus amigos, no querrás quedarte ahí de pie por mucho tiempo ¿o sí? - me dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Seximente burlona.

-Comenzando porque somos amigos- dije sarcásticamente y solté un bufido, rodando los ojos.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada por quizás 5 segundos. Su mandíbula la tenía tensa y claramente podía ver que estaba conteniéndose de decir algo. _Vamos, Cullen, dime lo que quieras que soy una niña grande y fuerte._

-Está bien- me dijo volviendo a leer su libro- entonces tomaré eso como decir "Edward, me intimidas"- me dijo inmutable sin despegar la vista del libro- Está bien, preciosa no hay problema.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué el me...?_

-¿Tu, intimidarme?- me reí, porque de verdad ¿quien se creía él? La verdad es que, pues, el me ponía nerviosa pero no, nunca me intimidaba. ¡Eso no!

-Si, y que lo niegues solo confirma la teoría- ahora si me miró con esas hermosas esmeraldas de sus ojos.

Yo sabía a que estaba jugando... Sólo quería sacarme de casillas un poco, la cuestión aquí era saber porque lo hacia...

Rápidamente decidí que tenía que averiguarlo y aunque no se lo preguntaría de frente, yo iba a hacer que el me dijera sus intenciones solamente por su actitud.

-Si eso pensé, nunca dejarías que alguien te intimide- me dijo cuando me senté a su lado-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le dije yo

-Créeme que conozco a las mujeres como tú, aunque contigo es impredecible- le mire confundida pero al parecer el no tenía ganas de seguir con eso y yo tampoco quería ahondar en lo que decía- y cuéntame ¿que haces por aquí y tan sola, linda?

-Lo de sola es siempre, y pues ¿que se hace en una cafetería?

-No sé, de ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa, Isabella- mi nombre lo dijo de tal forma que esta vez sí note su intención, el muy infeliz había averiguado mi nombre, la relación entre Bella e Isabella es evidente pero nadie, pero absolutamente nadie en el gremio sabia como me llamaba de verdad, tanto así que ni sabían mi relación tan estrecha con Renée y con los que la gente cree son meseros del bar.

-Creo que alguien ha estado averiguando de mi más de lo que debe- tenía que retarlo y sacarle todo lo que pudiera. Tenía que saber hasta dónde sabia de mí.

-Lo que debo o no saber, lo decido yo, y si, averiguo por las cosas o personas que me dejan un sinsabor, así como tú por ejemplo- se recostó de forma relajada en su asiento, el hombre no parecía inmutarse ni un poquito.

-¿Y yo con que sin sabor te dejé?, hasta donde yo sé cumplí muy bien mi tarea o es que quedaste con ganas de más-

-Emmm Isabella, un día de estos te vas meter en muchos problemas por lengua larga-

Bueno si, eso ya lo sabía, era una respondona de primera clase, y con Jacob esas palabras tan espontaneas en mí no podían ser pronunciadas porque si, y en caso de que lo hiciera me llevaba el castigo del siglo, y ya solo faltaban horas para mi libertad ,si es que así se le podía llamar, volviera. Pero Edward al parecer era muy diferente, y sinceramente eso de que anduviera averiguando por mi vida me molestaba muchísimo, no tenía derecho a hacerlo y había cosas en mi vida que merecían ser enterradas muchos metros bajo tierra en el cementerio más recóndito del mundo.

-¿Como es que sabes cómo me llamo?-

-Sencillo, tu sabes mi nombre y yo tenía que saber el tuyo... no me gusta que me tengan ventaja en nada- ¡vaya, vaya! Eso sí que sonaba arrogante.

-Emmm entiendo, yo que tu no averiguo mucho, te puedes topar con una pared de concreto - algo de intriga tenía mis palabras.

-¿Que más obstáculo que tu hermetismo, señorita de Black?- mi expresión cambio de indagadora a sorprendida y asqueada- ¿que te sorprende?

¿Pretendías que no lo supiera? después de meterte conmigo en esa azotea te metes con él... Interesante- me dijo como si estuviese pensándolo mucho-es más, quiero saber cuál de los dos es mejor- se inclinó para decir todo eso y mi rabia ya subía de nivel, pero ,me gustaban los juegos de Cullen, eran muy yo.

-Ni de Black, ni de nadie, de hecho ni me pertenezco pero apuesto a que eso ya lo sabes ¿o no?- esta vez la expresión de asombro fue de él, tanto que frunció el ceño de forma notable. Así me gustaba verlo.

-Solo me gusta saber en qué suelo piso, es muy sencillo- me dijo encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Y quien le dice que va a pisar este suelo, Señor Cullen?- esbocé una sonrisa irónica y juguetona- mejor me voy de repente se me quitaron las ganas de tomar café-

-¿Así de nerviosa te pongo?- Sonrisa malvada una vez más.

-Si me pusieras nerviosa como crees que lo haces, no estaría sentada aquí hablando contigo, es bueno tenerse un poco de confianza pero tanta es ridícula, además como supongo que ya lo sabes Jake me espera en nuestra casa y no me gusta hacerlo esperar- ¡vaya la mierda que yo si inventaba!, pero tenía que defenderme... Edward sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas. Me puse de pie de forma relajada apreté las llaves de la camioneta, cuando quise pasar por su lado para irme él se puso de pie de inmediato haciéndome mirarlo de frente.

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, tú vas a volver a mi cama Isabella y esta vez lo harás con tanta disposición que hasta tu te sorprenderás- me dijo mirándome fijamente - te voy a hacer sentir quien es un hombre de verdad, a ver si te quedan ganas de meterte con maricas como Black, te haré sentir tanto y lo haré tan duro que no dejaras de pronunciar mi nombre... No lo olvides, Isabella- esas palabras estaban cargadas de rabia y furia, pero no por mí, más bien parecía que le tuviera una bronca a Jacob que me daba miedo de verdad, eso y el deseo implícito de tenerme en su cama, pero no podía dejarlo con la voz líder, así que acerque mi boca a su oído y respondí de forma breve la pregunta que me había hecho con anterioridad.

-Entre Jacob y tú no hay punto de comparación. Pero... no estoy contigo eso debe responderte muchas cosas- y así me fui lo más rápido que pude, encendí el motor de la gran camioneta y empecé manejar hacia la casa de Jake con mil pensamientos en mi mente, lo había dejado picado y eso simplemente era un punto fenomenal para mi ego. Una vez más súper Bella ganaba. Edward era un hombre que si se le daba un minuto más, acabaría contigo y eso no estaba en mis opciones, por eso mi determinación para salir de ese café fue tanta esa mañana.

* * *

_** ¡Apareció Edward! ¡Valeeeeeee! ¿Qué le dirá Jacob? Umm, ¡sospechoso!**_

_**Próximo capítulo muy pronto (Prometido, prometido) **_

_**Un abrazo ;) **_

_**Gracias a LittlexPauLaa; BrEnDa-CuLLeN-IvAsHcOv; As I Am;greek-cullen; kornelia; Jess Wayland Cullen; Regina G Pattz; doryycullen; Rommyev; ale1234; MayraB-LC; alexf1994 por seguir la historia.**_


	11. ¡Déjame ir!

_**Nuevo capítulo de esta locura! muchísimas gracias por leer, de parte de Mallesita bonita y yo les mandamos un abrazote! ¡Bienvenidos!**_

_**Teníamos examen. Sólo diré eso.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a las chiquis, porque las chiquis son geniales ;) Ellas saben quienes son.**_

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, algunos creación nuestra :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**¡Déjame ir! **_

El encuentro con Edward me dejó fuera de lugar...

Si lo conociera mejor, podría hasta pensar que me estaba persiguiendo, pero así como llega esa idea, inmediatamente la desecho... Es decir, ¿qué haría un hombre como él persiguiendo a alguien como yo? A fin de cuentas, ¿qué hubiese querido? Por el amor de Dios, fue un encuentro fortuito, sin embargo, sus palabras y la forma en que lo dijo me dejaron confundida, sorprendida, y si, tengo que admitirlo, excitada, muy excitada.

Negar que se veía de los mil ángeles era un eufemismo en contra de la humanidad, y yo, Isabella bocazas Swan, no iba a negarlo...

Ese tono de su voz que no aceptaba ningún tipo de réplica era simplemente estremecedor y aunque por lo general no me gusta que me manden a hacer las cosas, o que me digan que es lo que tengo que hacer, sus palabras y sus predicciones no hicieron otra cosa que estremecerme por la anticipación. Sería una estúpida si dijera que no me sentí ansiosa de poder repetir algo como el día del museo o la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Alejé esos pensamientos y me dirigí hacia el apartamento de Jacob... En este punto del día podía tocar mi libertad con mis manos... Bueno, mi casi libertad. De seguro, al llegar a casa Renée no me dejaría muchísimo tiempo para descansar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella dijo que si me encargaba que todo lo de la Gala saliera bien, podría tener más libertad y Dios sabía que la necesitaba, así que si, me escudaría en ese hecho y descansaría un poco, de igual forma también trabajaría con las nuevas chicas... Que el cielo me libre de las explosiones de Renée.

El apartamento al llegar estaba relativamente solo... Podía escuchar a ruidos en la cocina pero simplemente pensé que era la chica que cocinaba, a fin de cuentas ya era casi mitad de tarde y Jacob no regresaría si no hasta la noche. Podría hacer mis maletas tranquila con lo poco que traía y lo que Jacob con el contrato quedó en darme.

-¿Ansiosa por dejarme, Isabella?- la voz de Jacob me sobresaltó y voltee para ver su cara je lucía un poco cansada, pero la verdad no le presté muchísima atención.

-Pues... La verdad extraño a mis hermanos, Jake- le dije mientras seguía haciendo mi labor.

-Nunca mencionaste a tus hermanos, Bella- me dijo un poco extrañado y mierda... Si, eso era algo que pocas personas sabían. Lo había jodido.

-Pues sí- le dije encogiendome de hombros- más que todo es por ellos.

Jacob se quedó callado por un tiempo y lo que dijo me dejó inquieta.

-Yo quiero conocer todo acerca de ti, Isabella- me dijo Jacob.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras, ni tampoco era la primera vez que provenían de él. La verdad estaba al borde con sus insinuaciones e indirectas... Yo no andaba para juegos, yo hacia mi trabajo, lo terminaba y me iba, y tenía seguro como que me llamaba Isabella, que esta vez no sería la excepción.

No le dije nada, seguí haciendo mis maletas... Quería marcharme lo más rápido posible de ahí, necesitaba hacer mis cosas y arreglar mis problemas.

Sin embargo, Jacob tenía otros planes conmigo, ya que, se puso delante de donde estaba y me tomó de las muñecas, haciendo que dejara lo que restaba haciendo. Ya me estaba exasperando.

-Jake, por favor, déjame terminar esto- le dije desviando la mirada de sus oscuros ojos.

Por un momento el no dijo nada, solamente me miró fijamente y después arremetió contra mis labios de una forma demandante, fuerte y arrolladora. Sabia a Brandy, y a él. Se suponía que tenía que responder pero lo que más quería era alejarme lo más pronto posible. Bajó su mano lentamente hasta tocar uno de mis senos, pero la verdad yo estaba de lo más inmóvil debido al cansancio de toda esta ridícula situación.

Si, Jacob era un dios del sexo comprobado... Podías pasar todo un tiempo con el y siempre sentirías placer, pero tras un año de lo mismo y con esas indirectas que no hacían más que aburrirme.

-¿Qué pasa, Isabella?- me dijo el al darse cuenta de mi inactividad- ¿ya no me deseas?

Quería gritar que no, que quería irme y nunca volver, pero por experiencia propia sabía que enojar a Jacob no era una opción muy viable que podría decirse. Así qué haciendo acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle como una desquiciada que se alejara de mi, retire sutilmente su agarre.

-Jake estoy muy cansada, deseo irme tranquila y poder quedar en paz los dos- le dije de la manera más apacible.

-Ese es precisamente el problema, Isabella- me dijo el mientras me tocaba delicadamente mi mejilla.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- le pregunté confundida.

Jacob tomó una respiración y empezó a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas que quería hablar contigo esta mañana? -me preguntó, yo solo asentí preguntándome a que venía todo esto- pues resulta Isabella que ha pasado algo muy grave para mi y que puede ser algo también para ti.

-Esta bien, Jacob, al grano- le dije ya un poco exasperada. Bueno, ya estaba harta ¡quería irme!

-Isabella, el tono de voz- me dijo el advirtiéndome. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de responderle que ya no era nadie para él, que no era más su puta personal, pero eso solo conllevaría a que se demorara más y por ende salir más tarde de este encierro.

-Esta bien- le dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco, esperando que el me dijera algo.

-Espero que más adelante, te pueda quitar esa actitud tan testaruda- me dijo con una media sonrisa- aunque me parecen adorables tus rabietas-

¿A qué venía todo eso?

-Jake, me estas confundiendo un poco- le dije un poco cautelosa.

-Isabella, ¿qué dirías sí te dijera que quiero estar contigo sin contratos de por medio, sin tanto drama, y sin ataduras?

_Justo como lo sospechaba._

Lamentablemente para el Sr. Black y para cualquier hombre, yo no era de esas mujeres. Yo no amaba, porque eso no sabía lo que era, y si, yo era muy cobarde y tenía miedo a lo desconocido. Y el que diga que el que no arriesga no gana, simplemente tenía las bolas necesarias para asumir los retos. Cosa, que cuando se trataba de sentimientos diferentes a la rabia, la lujuria, la excitación y todos aquellos que conllevaban ser una mujer como yo, era una completa e insípida cobarde.

Es decir, yo simplemente no amaba. Punto.

Eran tonterías como pensaba, si, lo eran, y aunque esté dentro de este mundo tenebroso, yo todavía le tenía pánico a este tipo de cosas, ya que, si bien no lo había vivido, si lo había percibido un par de veces con alguna que otra chica que entrenaba y ver como te ataba a tal punto de querer morir por amor, era simplemente ridículo. Y aunque yo no era nadie para juzgar a los que amaban, me parece una pérdida de tiempo, algo innecesario, algo diseñado solamente para hacer sentir vulnerable a una persona porque sí, cuando amas se complica eso de que no quieres que le pase nada a la otra persona, que esté cómoda y feliz, eso lo sabía por mis hermanos. Y me aterrorizaba, y a la vez me hacia tanta gracia ver ese sentimiento reflejado en otra persona, era simplemente... Extraño.

Tampoco era alguien de ataduras, como le dije a Edward, ni yo me pertenecía...

Y la verdad que por ahora y por mucho tiempo más no quería pertenecer a nadie.

_De cierta forma perteneces a Renée_ , me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza que ignoré enseguida. Si, era verdad. No, no me hacia nada de gracia pero tienes que hacer lo que hay que hacer, sin réplicas.

-¿Isabella? - me di cuenta que no le había respondido a Jacob.

Bueno, ahora mismo tenía que ser la gran zorra que era. No la buena y seductora, sino, la mala y fría.

-¿Qué diría?- le dije con media sonrisa - No lo has preguntado, supongo- me encogí de hombros.

-Veo a lo que juegas- me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa, yo con mi máscara de hipocresía puesta- ¿Querrías quedarte? Ser mi novia...- no le dejé terminar porque no pude evitar soltar una gran y cínica carcajada.

-Jacob, ¿en qué momento pensaste que yo querría algo como eso? - le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Lo miré fijamente y varios sentimientos pasaron por su cara... Desde la sorpresa, hasta la desilusión y por último la ira. _Dámelo, muñeco, lo estoy esperando._

-¿En qué momento, Isabella?- me dijo el acercándose, a lo que tuve que retroceder un poco- en el momento en que gritabas mi nombre, rogándome por más... Pensé que también querías esto- nos señalo a ambos con su dedo.

-Por favor, Jacob- le dije yo rodando los ojos- lo admito, fue alucinante, pero muñeco para mi fortuna y hasta la tuya, lo bueno siempre tiene un término. Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí...- le dije volviéndome para terminar de hacer mis maletas.

-Entonces ¿esto no significo nada? - me dijo el con rabia contenida.

Tuve qué reír de nuevo. Era inevitable.

-¡Por favor, Jacob!- le dije alzando mis manos por la exasperación- ¡Era mi trabajo! Disfrute muchísimo en el proceso la verdad- le dije acercándome a el- estoy segura que también te enseñé otras cosas para que las pongas en práctica, con otras.

Tomándome bruscamente por mi cara, me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te quiero, quiero que seas mía, mía de mi posesión- me dijo fieramente. Su agarre nunca se suavizo.

-Sueltame, Jacob, me lastimas- le dije yo con entre dientes.

-No, no quiero dejarte ir...- me dijo el y después me besó. Fue muchísimo más demandante que el primer beso. No tenía compasión y yo simplemente no le respondía. Tomo mi blusa y me la arrancó de mi cuerpo sin que me hubiese dado cuenta, y metió sus manos dentro de mis bragas. Me estaba haciendo daño. No podía permitirlo.

-¡Sueltame, maldita sea!- le dije tratándolo de empujar fuera de mi- ¡Estas borracho!

-¡No!- me dijo el mientras metía y sacaba bruscamente un dedo dentro de mi. Me lastimaba- ¿No ves que vas a ser mía?- me dijo con un tono que no aceptaba réplica.

Por un momento desde que todo esto empezó me sentí vulnerable. Quería llorar. Si, me habían forzado un par de veces a hacer cosas que no quería, pero el estaba utilizando mucha violencia conmigo.

-¡Jacob!- lo llamaba con mi voz un poco entre cortada- por favor...- le decía con mis lágrimas atragantadas en mi garganta.

-¿Por favor, que?- ahora tenía mis manos aprisionadas encima de mi cabeza, estaba apoyada a la pared de la habitación, con su mano libre me tocaba de una manera asquerosa y nada tierna- ¿qué quieres que haga, preciosa?-

-Déjame ir, por favor- le dije a punto de llorar.

Él se dio cuenta y rápidamente me soltó. Pude respirar un poco más tranquila y aliviada. Aunque ese alivio solo le tardo un segundo en ser reemplazado por la rabia.

Jacob me miraba ahora con ojos tiernos.

-Isabella, lo siento tanto, lo sien...- no lo dejé terminar porque estampe mi puño en su cara.

Le di con toda mi rabia pero el solo se inmuto un poco y me miro con furia contenida.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ¡Maldito bastardo borracho!- le dije yo dispuesta a pegarle de nuevo, pero el rápidamente me tomó mi mano- ¡¿qué no entiendes?! ¡Sueltame!

-Isabella, estas actuando patéticamente- me dijo el tranquilamente. Idiota- discúlpame, no fue mi intención hacerlo así...

-¿Patética? ¡Patética! - le dije yo gritando- ¡Maldita sea, Jacob, casi me violabas! Da gracias a algún ser que no podría denunciarte porque técnicamente estoy dentro de tu estúpido contrato, pero eres un soberano hijo de puta, Jacob.

-¡Isabella, no me hables así!- me gritó el de vuelta. Se paseó de un lado para otro, mientras yo seguía metiéndome mis cosas deliberadamente en la maleta. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Suspiró- Yo... Yo solo quería que estuvieses conmigo ¿no lo entiendes?

-¡No! ¡Joder, No!- le dije yo cansada de sus pobres excusas- ¡el que no entiende aquí eres tu! ¡Yo no quiero esto, yo no soy esto!

-¿Entonces qué eres, Isabella?- me dijo girando e bruscamente- ¡yo quiero eso! ¡Saber que eres! Porque no conozco si no a la zorra lasciva que eres, pero se que hay más, y lo quiero todo...¡Todo!

-¡Y violandome era la respuesta!- le afirmé- estas muy equivocado, Black- le dije yo cogiendo mis maletas y marchándome de la habitación.

-Isabella, perdóname- me dijo el en la sala- podríamos empezar de nuevo- ¿es que no entendía?

-¡No! Y ¡No!- le grite- ¡maldito iluso! ¡Búscate a otra que sea tan animal como tu!

Rabia. Eso era lo que vi en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad, Isabella?- me dijo, destilando veneno -Te recuerdo, preciosa,que por un año tu fuiste esa animal...

-Lo sé pero era mi trabajo... Lo hice por tu dinero, estúpido, por eso lo hice - le devolví gritando, afortunadamente no había nadie en el apartamento- Pues bien, mi tiempo aquí ha acabado. ¡Y Jacob sólo para que sepas espero que te revuelvas algún día en tu mierda!- le dije saliendo al pasillo para tomar el ascensor. Lo dejé en mitad de la sala, analizando mis palabras.

Cuando ya estaba adentro del ascensor la mano de Jacob impidió que las puertas se cerrarán y con una determinación desconocida que me aterrorizó me dijo...

-Te tragarás tus palabras algún día, Isabella, y tu te revolverás primero en tu mierda antes que yo- y con esto se alejó y las puertas finalmente se cerraron.

Salí del edificio en busca de un taxi.

Las últimas palabras de Jacob me atemorizaron pero no le di muchas vueltas al asunto, quería alejarme de ahí lo más rápido posible... Necesitaba respirar.

Llegué a mi casa, y el primero en salir fue Emmett.

-¡Bellie Bells!- me dijo dándome uno de esos grandes abrazos. En otras circunstancias me hubiese reído pero la verdad es que ahora me sentía abrumada.

-Emm, te extrañé- le dije aferrandome a el. Al parecer el notó mi tono de voz porque me agarró más fuerte.

-Ya pasó, Bells- me susurraba. Con Emmett era así... Te consolaba pero no preguntaba nada más.

Eventualmente, me dejó ir y subí a mi anhelada habitación. Esa noche Renée y yo habíamos pactado que no me daría trabajo. Bueno, le exigí gritando que me diera un puto respiro.

Pasé los siguientes 3 días con un poco de trabajo y pensando muchísimo, lo cierto era que esas últimas palabras de Jacob me habían calado hondo. No sabía la verdad que significaban y esperaba que no me dieran tanto problema. Tal vez podría ponerme en ridículo Las posibilidades de que Jacob encontrara algo sobre mi eran pocas, ya que esa información era plenamente custodiada por la temible Renée. A veces me preguntaba porque era así de cautelosa, pero la verdad se lo atribuía a su vejez prematura.

También había notado esos últimos días un cambio en Renée, no era para bien porque Renée nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas.

Renée se comportaba un poco rara y eso me tenía inquieta. Pero decidí que era tal vez a sus años de menopausia, para desgracia de ella.

Decidí que lo mejor que tenía que hacer era preparar la Gala, así distraerme un rato y dejar de pensar tanto y en tantas cosas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Renée salía de su casa a mucha prisa esa mañana de verano, era uno de los pocos días en que tenía que salir tan apurada, los señores la solicitaban con urgencia, y cuando era urgente ella simplemente sabía que la puntualidad garantizaba una buena reunión, o por lo menos algo amable. Tomó el primer taxi que encontró, no podía llevar su coche porque no quería que la siguieran, a mitad de camino decidió tomar otro taxi y hacerlo meterse por diferentes lugares en busca de no dejar rastro para quien pudiera seguirla.

Félix había escapado después de tantos años...

El sobrino más temible de los Vulturis regresaba a las calles en busca de venganza en contra de todo aquel que hubiera llevado a su gran amor a la miseria de ser una puta más del gran gremio Vulturi, y Renée, bueno ella era el primer objetivo en todo ese maquiavélico plan. Aquella noche de septiembre en la cual Sandra había sido una de las vírgenes subastadas, Sandra el amor de Félix, había sido vendida por voluntad propia, el error de Félix fue enamorarse de la mujer equivocada, pero él no entendía eso, el creía que todo el entrenamiento era una farsa y que Renée había sido una de las que la incitó a volverse lo que hoy es, una leyenda en el negocio, actualmente vive en Londres y maneja su propia sucursal, ¡vaya que se da la buena vida!

Renée llegó a la gran casa Vulturi a toda prisa, los guarda espaldas la hicieron pasar para encontrarse con el Señor Aro, el amo y dueño de todo lo que en realidad estaba detrás del pequeño burdel con gran fachada de negocio legal que manejaba. Si bien ella fue parte de una tradición familiar como lo era Isabella, Renée se había metido hasta la madre en negocios nada favorables todo por el odio tan grande que le guardaba a su madre y por la ambición al dinero, ella quería poseer el mundo entero y se imaginaba con el negocio de Aro algún día en sus manos, vaya que era ilusa.

-Señor Aro vine lo más rápido que pude—el hombre le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento la cual ella supo responder de la mejor manera como debía hacerlo.

-Renée sé que tu fidelidad esta de nuestro lado pero esto no da espera- su tono era intranquilo como nunca se le escuchaba al gran Aro.

-No entiendo Señor, que es lo que ocurre?-

-Félix ha estado haciendo movimientos sospechosos, no te daré explicaciones porque no las necesitas, solo desaparece todo lo que tengas que nos comprometa, no me quiero enterar que guardes un solo papel que tenga nuestros nombres, para ti los Vulturi son solo una leyenda, como para todos los demás-

-Si, señor entiendo- dijo bajando la mirada, ella sabía pretender que era una gatita mansa aunque en su cabeza las ideas eran otras- pero hay un problema señor….

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Como todos los años viene la gala de iniciación, necesito permisos y ya sabe cuestiones que arreglar…emm a nombre de quien hare todo eso…si Félix busca encontrara mi nombre y ya sabemos a dónde lleva eso, no pretendo morir o pudrirme en una cárcel, usted entenderá a que me refiero- Renée jugaba sus cartas, si bien Aro quería salvar a su familia y a él, ella también podría hacer lo mismo, salvarse ella, porque su familia le valía mierda, así de hija de puta era.

-Pues busca a alguien que firme lo que sea sin hacer peguntas, los permisos los tienes, la fachada también, ese dinero no lo perderemos es una gran ganancia, encuentra a alguien que sea tan ingenuo que su nombre aparezca en todo, así si mi querido sobrino encuentra algo, no seremos nosotros los que paguen o sí?- su sonrisa irónica y perversa curvaba sus labios y Renée entendía a que se refería, ella como siempre ya tenía todo planificado en su cabecita, ella ya sabía quién era esa personita ingenua que daría su nombre en cada papel que pusieran en sus manos, la muy hija de puta ya sabía a quién le terminaría de joder la vida.

-Ok, no siendo más me voy señor, gracias por avisarme lo de Félix, tendré mas vigilancia- Renée se movió con rapidez para buscar la salida pero Aro por ser quien era debía darle una última advertencia, debía dejar las cosas más claras para que Renée tuviera tanto miedo que no dudara en hacer lo que él le dijera, como ya era de costumbre.

-Renée, no olvides desaparecer todo, no quiero verme obligado a hacerte daño, ya que bueno…tus hijos te dan tan igual…lastimarlos a ellos más de lo que tú lo has hecho es estúpido de mi parte- ella solo se dedicó a asentir, no quería darle explicaciones de su vida a nadie, menos a él gran señor Aro Vulturi, así que siguió su camino, a orden de Aro uno de los choferes la dejo en la puerta de su casa, de aquella casa que había visto crecer a cada uno de sus hijos, y a esa hermosa Isabella que sufría tanto en un mundo que ella creyó era el único que existía, en eso Renée también tenía la culpa, en eso y en muchas cosas más que haría.

La mujer entró a prisa a su despacho cerro con seguro y busco en su caja fuerte detrás del gran cuadro de poca calidad que había comprado en un mercado de pulgas hace ya varios años. Dio con los papeles muy rápido y se disponía a hacerlos añicos hasta que a su mente vinieron miles de recuerdos. Humillaciones, cachetadas, menos precios, y poca paga por parte de los Vulturi, ella sentía que daba todo por el negocio pero que ellos cada vez le daban menos, se dio cuenta muy rápido que era su oportunidad de tener el control total, se dio cuenta que esos papeles le darían más felicidades que tormentas, así que una vez más con cautela decidió guardar aquellos papeles que inculparan a cada uno de los Vulturi en la trata de blancas a la que ella se había vinculado hace ya años en busca de una riqueza sin límites, esa que su madre tanto le recalco que nunca tendría y que ella había ido alcanzando poco a poco, y que si todo le salía bien, terminaría de maravilla. Una vida deseada a contra de todo pronóstico, pero sus planes eran más macabros. Decidió sacarle copia a los papeles y guardarlos para ella en la otra caja fuerte en su habitación, esa a la cual ni el sol entraba porque allí habitaba solo la muerte y las miles de sombras que rodeaban al demonio de Renée Swan.

Una vez dejó todo como lo había planeado salió a tomar un poco de aire y fumarse un cigarro como acostumbraba, su hija Isabella notaba algo raro en su actitud pero no decía nada, ella nunca le decía nada, aunque más rápido de lo que Rene hubiera pensado esa pequeña niña a la cual había maltratado toda su vida le daría la espalda para siempre, la vida le demostraría a Renée una vez más que no tenía el control, pero bueno para eso hacían falta muchos escenarios, esos que apenas empezaban a tomar forma en la vida de la hermosa y deseada Isabella, aquella soñadora saldría a la luz, debería sufrir pero a la final a lo mejor valdría la pena, a lo mejor…. Aunque hasta Isabella se había ganado a un enemigo, y el también ayudaría al cometido de Félix, si…el exiliado sobrino Vulturi necesitaba un aliado y lo encontraría más rápido de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Umm, sospechoso!**_

_**gracias por leer y gracias a As I Amm; BrEnDa-CuLLeN-IvAsHcOv;Estteffani Cullen-Swan; Jess Wayland Cullen; LittlexPauLaa; LuisaRangel24; MayraB-LC; Regina G Pattz; Rommyev; ale1234;alexf1994; doryycullen; greek-cullen; kornelia por seguir la historia. ¡Un abrazo!**_

_**¡Próximo capítulo muy pronto!**_


	12. Hombre maniático y controlador

**_Nuevo capítulo de esta locura… De parte de Mallesita, bonita, co-autora y yo, les damos una gran bienvenida._**

**_Pues bueno, vamos a ver qué sucede con nuestra chica favorita, o por lo menos la nuestra, ¿Es tu chica favorita?_**

**_Hoy…. Habrán sorpresas *Tatataaaaaam*_**

**_A cada uno gracias por leer y seguir este pedacito de imaginación. A las chiquis porque las chiquis siguen siendo geniales._**

* * *

**_ Capítulo 11_**

**_Hombre maniático y controlador._**

No tenía mucho que hacer, era viernes y como nunca mi itinerario era sorprendentemente aburrido, ya había terminado con las clases del día, o sea el entrenamiento de las niñas, me sorprendía la manera de como aprendían muy rápido a pesar de saber para que iban a ejecutar todos esos ejercicios, sobre todo Alice y Rosalie, eran dos mujeres hermosas…

Alice de cabello corto y respingado, con ojos color café claro, unos labios delicadamente finos y sexys, un cuerpo delgado de puta madre, bueno eso y su actitud hacían que fuera el trofeo perfecto, una mujer para desear, ella había llegado a meterse en este mundo por su tía Verónica quien también creció en este ambiente, Alice necesitaba huir de su casa con rapidez, su verdadera madre le pagaba y dejaba una ventana muy abierta para que su padrastro la violara en algún momento, así que un buen día corrió a los brazos de su amada tía Vero en busca de un escape, pero su tía no le pudo prometer un gran futuro y como Alice es una mujer ambiciosa por donde ha crecido, quería ganar dinero rápido para irse lejos y poder gozar del mundo que su madre tanto le dijo que nunca alcanzaría, así que su tía decidió contarle la historia de su vida, así era como sabia de todo aquello, había ido por decisión propia, en busca de dinero fácil y de un escape mucho más veloz, dispuesta a todo por conseguir lo que quería, en mi forma de ver las cosas algo errada teniendo otras opciones, pero eso era lo que necesitaba un negocio como el de Renée, mujeres dispuestas a darlo todo por una buena cantidad de dinero, sin muchas preguntas y sin reproches, tal cual y como le gusta trabajar a mi hermosa madrecita.

Por otro lado Rosalie era una mujer más voluptuosa de cabellera larga y rubia impecable, con unas grandes pestañas y ojos realmente expresivos de color negro que si los mirabas mucho intimidaban, su culo era firme tanto que parecía de mentira, tenía estilo pero en definitiva no más que Alice, ella parecía haber nacido en la familia errada porque sabía mucho de moda, en fin, Rosalie si había crecido en ese mundo desde ya hacía mucho, su mama era como Renée pero solo la parte de ser criada para "esto", pero era una mujer más amable, muchísimo más amable, parece un ángel la condenada mujer y eso en comparación con Renée bueno, no hay nada que las iguale, Rose no se quejaba, solía decir que el cuerpo humano debía ser complacido y que el sexo era el arte más perfecta de complacencia para el ser humano y que por eso y en honor a su madre continuaría dándole placer a los hombres y divirtiéndose un poco, ella no tenía escrúpulos, de hecho hablaba demasiado de lo que haría y aunque sonaba arrogante la mayoría de las veces, era ideal, cada vez me daba más cuenta que al parecer yo era la única que pensaba de forma tan diferente en ya muchas cosas, aunque bueno no siempre había sido así, yo solo dudaba de lo que hacía porque había empezado a conocer el mundo de verdad, ese que las culicagadas que entrenaba ignoraban mucho más que yo en su época. Eso sin contar lo mierda que había sido Renée toda mi vida, yo no había tenido una madre como la de Rose y aunque Alice tampoco la hubiera tenido, ella contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su tía Vero, todo eso lo supe en un día de diversión con ellas dos, noche de chicas con Vicky también incluida en el paquete, vaya que me hacía falta mi pelirroja fiestera.

Después de terminar la clase con las "niñas" decidí irme a mi refugio más temprano de lo normal pero Renée me cogió a mitad de camino para tener lo que yo denomine en su momento la charla del _"ya sabes que hacer, te llego la hora"._

-Siéntate quiero hablar contigo un par de cositas- si claro un par de cositas, _suelta de una vez el veneno, víbora._

-¿Que paso ahora Renée? - mi mirada era de aburrimiento total y parecía un espagueti echado en la silla.

-Bueno ya ha pasado tiempo desde que hablamos, quiero saber cómo estas, me interesa tu bienestar- Y ese señores ha sido el chiste del año.

Y como buen chiste, no pude evitar reírme.

-Dios mujer ahora si me hiciste reír- no pude aguantar burlarme en su cara, ¡vaya que tenía agallas la muy….! su mirada fue fuego latente y me tuve que obligar a calmar mi risa- vale, ahora si dime que es lo que quieres.

-Definitivamente querer ser buena contigo no me resulta- realmente su mirada era de odio, pero enserio ¿ser buena conmigo? Perra, por favor….

-Por favor Renée no lo has sido en toda mi vida dudo que en realidad pretendas serlo en 2 min. Dime que quieres. -sí, teníamos que ponernos realistas de una buena vez.

-Solo quería ser…emm cordial y tener una conversación amable, ¿porque siempre me quieres buscar la pelea? Querida hijita- Dijo las últimas palabras arrastrándolas irónicamente

-Ves a eso me refiero, a tu burla, si ya sé que me odias, solo suelta lo que seas que vayas a decir de una maldita vez o me largo…- no pretendía dejarla dañar mi día, había manejado bien mis emociones durante todo el tiempo alejada de ella y de su mierda, y las semanas que llevaba en casa, relación más cordial no habíamos podido llevar, y ahora a joderme, ¡no señor!

-Está bien directo al grano entonces…ya sabes cómo ha sido este negocio desde siempre, solo quiero recordarte lo que debes hacer y que este es el momento, no sé con quién y no me interesa solo hazlo y bien hecho ya sabes que….- Si, sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo…. Y Si, sabía que yo no quería eso… simplemente no podía dejarla terminar, simplemente no podía.

-¡NO!- grité- Jamás hare algo como…como tener a una hija porque si… como si fuera mercancía, no soy tan mierda como crees, ¡no soy tu, joder!- me puse de pie en par patadas y la mire sentada en su lugar como si nada pasara, la muy desgraciada no tenía alma, así de sencillo era.

-Claro que no eres yo- me miró extrañada- soy mejor, naturalmente, por eso siempre hemos discutido, ¡no pienses tanto todo carajo! sabes que estas aquí por motivos claros, no empieces a joderme el existir Isabella, vas a hacer lo que te digo y punto, no me hagas forzar las cosas- se inclinó levemente en su silla y me miro de forma tan despiadada que me tembló hasta el alma, aun la desconocía demasiado, después de tantos años se me hacía tan raro darme cuenta de que no sabía quién era, no sabía hasta donde fuera capaz de dañarme y de dañar todo lo que me importaba.

-Dime de una buena vez que serias capaz de hacer si me largo de una buena vez de aquí, porque hasta tu "mujer perfecta" sabe que me iré, no sé cuándo mierda tenga el valor de hacerlo pero lo hare- tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía, no delante de ella, necesitaba ser fuerte y demostrarle aunque fuera mentira que sería capaz de dejarla.

-Es sencillo leerte, Emmett es tu vida, el necesita de mi lo que tú no le puedes dar aunque guardes todo tu sueldo. Entonces te lo pongo así o más sencillo- Y ahí estaba la perra que tenía como madre en todo su esplendor.

Renée sabía tocar los botones correctos para hacerme flaquear.

Su mirada era impenetrable, Dios ¿quién era esa mujer que estaba frente a mí?, tenía tanto miedo por Emm y por mí, porque sabía que jamás lastimaría a Jasper, y no podía permitirlo, no podía dejarla lastimar a mi cómplice de toda la vida, sabía que el tenia sueños más grandes y en buena forma, no podía joderle su futuro por una rabieta de momento, así que decidí calmarme como mejor pude, o eso intentaba.

-¡Eres una basura! ¡Una basura!- tenía que salir de ahí o acabaría mucho peor de como ya estaba.

-¡Isabella Swan, vuelve aquí maldita niña!- abrí la puerta de su despacho y me encontré con todo el mundo mirando fijamente la escena, me obligue a parar cuando sentí que se había parado de su silla- ¡harás lo que te digo ¿entiendes?!- se quedó a medio camino entre su despacho y la puerta, mirándome con frialdad y sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto… sabía que tenía que hacer lo que ella quería pero en ese momento no tenía el valor para aceptarlo en mi cabeza.

-Hare lo que se te de la puta gana, siempre es así ¡¿no!? ¡Tú ganas y yo me vendo a cualquier precio!- mis lágrimas ya salían sin control, la había dejado ver mi dolor y mi rabia al tiempo, lo que dije resonó hasta en la china, pero fue su risita lo que me hizo estallar de verdad, me miro y soltó palabras que dolieron aún más en mi alma ya bastante rota.

-¿Ves que no era tan difícil?, ahora lárgate de mí vista tus lagrimas me dan asco- me quede como con ganas de decirle algo pero solo pude reventar la puerta lo más duro que mis fuerzas me lo permitieron y salí a paso rápido hacia mi habitación, cuando llegue a mi cuarto no cerré la puerta porque sabía que Emm me seguía, el como siempre al rescate de mi ser.

-Vamos Bellie, ¿ahora qué pasó?-

-¿Que paso? ¡Te diré que mierdas paso!, esa puta mujer no tiene alma, no sé cómo respira, de hecho ya ni se si está viva, no puedo hacer lo que me pide…por mas amor que te tenga, yo.. yo no puedo…es asqueroso, es….no es humano, no quiero ser como ella…Emm nunca me dejes ser como ella…no me dejes ser como ella- y abrace a mi hermano, sin más explicaciones solo me deje caer en un abrazo sincero y dejando salir mis lágrimas sin esfuerzo alguno por retenerlas, y el solo se aferró a mi como si supiera exactamente todo lo que sufría, todo lo que aguantaba, aunque en realidad no supiera nada y jamás lo sabría, no por mí, no permitiría que Emmett se enterara de todo lo que arriesgaba por él.

-Vamos mi Bellie, ¿qué te hizo esta vez?, dime que quiere, yo me puede cuidar solo, ya estoy muy grande como para que quieras cuidar de mi-

-No es nada Emm, solo que me exige demasiado y jura joderte tus estudios si no le hago caso, pero puedo aguantar unos meses más hasta que te gradúes, y ya sabes que por todo armo peleas y con ella eso es fácil - si claro, miente mujer, como mejor sabes hacerlo, me separe de él y me seque las lágrimas con unos de mis pañitos húmedos que reposaban en mi mesa de noche.

-Vale Bellie, solo dos meses desde hoy y te prometo que me largo a buscar un mejor futuro para los dos, no te voy a dejar aquí mucho tiempo, pero quiero que me prometas que vas a ser fuerte, Bellie, hermanita- me hizo mirarlo con atención- prométeme que serás más fuerte de lo que ya lo has sido y que la dejaras apenas puedas, ya es hora de que despiertes, ella no te merece, hay un mundo afuera esperando por seres puros como tú, prométemelo, que sea un pacto de hermanos- pureza, esa palabra no era muy mía que digamos, pero Emm siempre hablaba de ella para referirse a mí.

-Vale grandulón, no me dejare de ella, te lo prometo-

-¿qué prometes?- entendía su pregunta, el tenía que hacerme sacar las palabras de la boca porque para mí era difícil cumplir algo que no sabía si algún día cumpliría-

-Te prometo ser fuerte y conocer el mundo, te prometo dejarla….irme pero solo cuando ya no te pueda hacer daño, y no me digas nada porque sabes que no te escuchare…- me secó un par de lágrimas y me dio un beso en la mejilla, mi hermano, mi amigo eterno una vez más consolando cada uno de mis lamentos.

-Trato hecho Bellie, y ahora deja de llorar y ponte más bella de lo que eres, nos vamos de fiesta con Vicky ya hable con ella- joder, fiesta ¿enserio? Y Vicky, no había hablado con ella desde que regrese, no sabía nada de mi buena amiga.

-¿enserio? Joder sí, me parece buena idea, me cambio en par patadas, ahora sí que me emocioné-

-Ya sabía yo que fiesta y Vicky son tu mejor medicina, ya no valgo nada- el muy bobo puso cara de tonto, le encantaba jugar y bromear, era tan él.

-Bahhh, ya salte te veo abajo en que emmm….45 min- y saque torpemente a mi hermano el grandulón que yo defendía como a un bebe, y lo haría así hasta la muerte, me imaginaba de lo que Renée sería capaz si la desafiaba más de lo que debía, además había que sumarle mi eterno miedo a el mundo real, ese mundo que Emm me estaba vendiendo tan bien y que ya empezaba a conocer gracias a mí ya olvidado martirio Jacob Black.

Mientras me duchaba recordaba cada una de las palabras de Renée, y cada día era más confuso en mi cabeza porque seguía atrapada en esas cuatro paredes y en la vida de mierda que la muy maldita me hacía vivir, pero pues las respuestas aunque confusas llegaba a mi rápido, mi primer motivo eran mis hermanos, aunque por Jasper no me preocupaba porque Renée lo defendía muchísimo, el niño de sus ojos, ella misma se lo decía todo el tiempo, pero estaba Emmett que ya terminaba su carrera y que si Renée le quitaba el apoyo económico no podría terminar lo que ya había empezado, recuerdo que lo dejo estudiar porque se lo rogué hasta que no tubo remedio que decirme que si, en aquella ocasión acepte hacerle un par de trabajos de sumisa, si, ese fue uno de los pocos contratos de 3 meses que había tenido como sumisa, uno de esos le dio a mi hermano la posibilidad de estudiar de verdad como siempre lo había soñado, pero por el hasta mi vida. Otro de los motivos por el cual no me iba era porque siendo realistas no sabía que era lo que me esperaba afuera, no sabía cómo me tratarían si se enteraban de quien era en realidad y tenía miedo al rechazo y a no poder sobrevivir, yo no sabía hacer nada más que ser puta, en eso para ser sincera me iba muy bien, aprendía a controlar mis sentimientos, hasta al punto que solo me comportaba realmente yo con Emmett o con Vicky, el resto era mi gran mascara de zorra Bella Swan que me quedaba del putas, sí, yo había aprendido a sobrevivir en un mundo de mierda en el cual si no eras feroz te consumían al instante, y con madres como la mía me tocaba hacer más esfuerzos por sobrevivir.

En realidad eso era lo único que le agradecía a Renée, el haberme enseñado a ser fuerte cuando más tenía que serlo, con ella me tocaba así, tapar mis emociones, pretender, como quien dice el arte del engaño, una vez más, confunde y reinaras, en eso me había vuelto experta. Por eso me obligaba a sacar mi gran escudo protector y a hacerme la fuerte contra todo pronóstico, jamás la dejaría ganar, esa era mi mayor lucha interna, aunque con Emm me había hecho pedazos.

Aunque sería complicado mentirle a Renée, sabía que lo que me obligaba a hacer nunca lo llevaría a cabo, no sería como ella, no hasta ese punto asqueroso, no tendría una hija para que me odiara tanto o más como yo la odio a ella, así que como siempre, decidí fingir, no sabía con quién fingiría estar para que dejara de joder tanto, pero supuse que llegaría más rápido de lo que pensaba, o sea era Bella Swan claro que tendría hombres haciendo fila por un pedacito de mí, así que teniendo eso claro, salí de la ducha y me dispuse a arreglarme para una noche de copas y de baile con mis dos mejores amigos.

Mirando ya mi gran armario decidí ponerme una blusa blanca holgada, una falta de lentejuelas muy ceñida y unos tacones cerrados de color negro pero no muy altos, quería poder caminar la mañana siguiente porque no pretendía sentarme en toda la noche, quería olvidarme del mundo y de toda mi mierda. Me maquillé de forma sencilla y solté mi cabello que caía de forma ondulada, me coloque solo unos aretes medianamente largos de plata, un poco de perfume de Carolina Herrera 212 VIP mi favorito y estaba más que lista para la noche. Solo lleve mi móvil a un costado ajustado a mi cintura con mi falda ahí donde solo yo lo podía sentir si sonaba cosa que no creía que pasara, en las noches que salía con mi hermano el siempre pagaba todo así que iba más que holgada por ese lado, además me iba y devolvía con él, nada malo podía pasarme. Baje una hora después como lo acorde con Emm y ahí estaba esperándome en la puerta en su camioneta Toyota Fortuner que tanto le gustaba, había ahorrado durante años para poder darse ese lujo y bueno yo lo había ayudado con una buena parte así que se podía decir que tenía chofer durante algunos años y el bueno, no se podía quejar y no lo hacía. De camino a la discoteca pasamos por el apartamento de Vicky, mi hermosa amiga lucia fantástica, llevaba un vestido sencillo pero totalmente tentador de color plata que hacía que sus curvas se vieran del putas, una cadenita sencilla y unos tacones altísimos como Vicky siempre acostumbraba a llevarlos, no pude evitarlo y salí de la camioneta apenas la vi caminando hacia nosotros.

-Joder decidiste aparecer, zorra- me acerque y nos abrazamos fuerte, esa mujer era como mi hermana, realmente se había ganado un lugar muy grande en mi corazón, y el solo hecho de haberla tenido tanto tiempo lejos de mí me hizo darme cuenta en realidad cuanto la quería.

-¿Que creías? ¿Que ibas a deshacer de mi? Jamás te dejare tranquila cariño- nos dedicamos unas sonrisas- Caramba Vicky, te ves hermosa amiga.

-Obvio que me veo hermosa, tengo mucho que contarte pero ya vámonos que la noche es joven y ya quiero empezar a beber-me agarro de la mano y nos dirigimos a la camioneta donde Emm nos esperaba pacientemente, una vez ya de camino decidimos ir a una disco nueva de la que no sabía, habíamos pensado en el marque pero joder ese lugar me recordaba tantas cosas que preferimos probar algo nueva esa vez. My Place, una disco fantástica con buen ambiente algo latino así que la noche no podía pintar mejor, no hicimos fila porque mi hermanito conocía al dueño así que entramos sin más reparos, solo era un piso pero estaba muy bien distribuido todo y era realmente amplio, la barra casi rodeaba todo el lugar y se veía como hacían los shots, un juego de licores y algo de fuego, realmente bueno. Nos asignaron una pequeña mesa donde se podía ver gran parte del lugar que ya estaba algo lleno y con la música realmente bailable, en el momento sonaba Dont You Worry Child con un juego de luces que alucinaba, pedimos una botella de tequilla, era lo que más nos gustaba a Vicky y a mí, tequilla y nuestras locuras era una combinación para tener miedo. Rápidamente nos fuimos encontrando con gente conocida, unos amigos de Emm y otros viejas amistades de Vicky y de mí, ponían de todo tipo de música desde electro hasta salsa realmente movida, y la gente así no supiera bailar salían a la pista y se divertían de lo lindo, era un lugar que le daba pie a todo, y eso era precisamente lo que yo buscaba esa noche, en realidad el sexo no pasaba por mi mente, solo quería tener una noche de buena baile y de copas con buenos amigos y a eso decidí dedicarme.

-Joder, Bella ¡estas divina mujer!- un amigo de Emmett se había acercado para saludarme, ya hacía mucho que no veía a ese chico recuerdo que se llamaba Andrew y lo que también recuerdo es que era un bailarín genial, lo conocí en el gym un día con Emm - ¿sola o acompañada?.

-¡sola como siempre! Me encanta verte- rápidamente vi las señas de Vicky desde nuestra mesa, me había separado un poco para lograr saludar a todo el que conociera y ver mejor el lugar- ¿qué te parece si regreso en un rato y bailamos?

-Genial, te estaré esperando, Bells- claro que me estarás esperando, ya tenía pareja de baile esa noche, le decía a mi mente fiestera-

-No me digas que te vas a echar un polvo con ese nene- la malicia de mi hermosa amiga de nuevo al rodeo.

-¿qué dices?, claro que no, no quiero sexo hoy Vic ¡solo quiero bailar y pasar tiempo con ustedes! ¡El encierro me estaba matando!

- ¡Cuéntame de eso! no he sabido nada de ti en meses, y Emmett me ha contado que tu mama te la tiene jodida otra vez, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Ahh sí, pero ese tema si bórralo luego te lo cuento, y no, lo de Jacob quedó en lo que fue… un pinche contrato, quería más él de mi pero bueno…ya sabes como soy…-mire distraída a la multitud en busca de mi hermano, el muy infeliz se me había desaparecido

-Por lo menos dime valió la pena, el sexo, el pago, yo que coño se, ¿los azotes? Joder dime que hubo azotes sexys- no podía evitar reír cuando Vicky decía cosas así, ella simplemente era sensacional, y de verdad que se notaba interesada por todo lo que había pasado.

-Bueno si, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que era muy básico?, bueno cambió, es buenísimo en la cama, la verdad merece el muy superior, pero no se Vic, en él hay cosas que me dan asco.

-SI, me imagino, con la misma polla 1 año te debes sentir asqueadisima - su tono irónico no podía ser más evidente.

-Bahh eres una pendeja, vamos a bailar que quiero moverme un rato-

-Ves tu bruja yo ya le eche el ojo a una lindura por acá…¡hey seguimos la conversación luego!-dijo caminando hacia un hombre del cual me pareció conocer el rostro pero no lo definí bien porque Vicky salió disparada hacia él y mi ya avisado compañero de baile me agarro y llevo directo a la pista.

-¿bailamos?

-¡claro que bailamos!- parecía mentira la canción que acababan de poner, me fui a lugares realmente salseros con La Negra Tiene Tumbao de la inmortal Celia Cruz, toda la disco grito y empezaron a moverse al son de la mujer del azúcar. Mi pareja me agarró por la cintura y empezamos a disfrutar de la música con más ritmo que nunca, dábamos vueltas y nuestros pasos parecían practicados con anterioridad, rápidamente visualice a Emmett en la barra con una morena hermosa y supe que estaría en buenas manos. Andrew y yo no podíamos parar de reírnos, cuando llego el rap de la canción sencillamente nuestros cuerpos parecían más expertos que nunca, juntamos las manos en el aire y movíamos nuestros cuerpos al son de la gran canción, sentía miles de miradas alrededor, pero Andrew y yo estábamos en nuestro mundo paralelo y cuando acabó la canción sentía que mi cuerpo me pedía más y más. No sé si fue el momento o el éxtasis pero el chico se lanzó a besarme y yo solo pude corresponder el beso de forma sensual como era de costumbre en mí. Cuando nos separamos nos miramos un momento, sentía como se iba a abalanzar por un segundo asalto pero un tropezón realmente fuerte hizo que perdiera mi equilibrio y casi termino en el piso de la pista de baile, Andrew me tomo por las mano y me ayudo y en ese momento supe que era lo mejor que podía pasar, no debía joderla con el amigo de Emmett, y en realidad no planeaba tener nada con nadie esa noche.

- Caramba Bells ¿estás bien? ¿Quién ha sido el idiota que te ha empujado?

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, voy al baño un momento ya regreso ¿vale?- y me dirigí al baño a toda prisa, no sabía que hacer o más bien como decirle que no, además el chico tenía muy buena actitud, pero no! ¡No y no!, mi mente tenía que permanecer calmada y "santa" así que aparte esos pensamientos y me metí en un cubículo del baño de damas, una vez ahí tomando algo de aire escuche sonar mi móvil, pero cuando decidí mirar no conocía el número así que colgué. Salí del cubículo cuando termine de acomodar mi ropa y mirarme algo en el espejo, y de nuevo mi móvil sonó, el mismo número desconocido y una vez más decidí colgar, ya cuando me dirigía a la salida sentí una maldita vez más sonar el teléfono del demonio así que al fin de cuentas conteste con voz de rabia.

-¿quién eres?

-Yo hago las preguntas aquí, ¿dónde estás Isabella?- ¡JODER! Esa voz una vez más para atontarme y llevarme a lugares realmente intimidantes, pero como mierda sabia mi número ¿Qué, era una especie de James Bond o que jodidos?

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo es que tienes mi numero? Yo- el muy infeliz no me dejo terminar lo que pretendía aunque no sabía que iba a decir en realidad.

-Sal de la discoteca te estoy esperando afuera en un Volvo color plata.- silencio profundo no sabía que decirle, yo simplemente como nunca en mi vida me quede sin palabras, el infeliz de Edward Cullen buscándome así de la nada, bueno ¿que se creía? ¿Mi dueño? ¡_Vamos zorra di algo, di algo!..._me obligue a responder al instante, bueno no al instante pero lo importante es que respondí algo.

-Si claro….

-Vamos Isabella, no me hagas entrar por ti, ya me tienes muy enojado esta noche, sal de una maldita vez, o ¿es que tu amiguito con el que bailabas no te deja?- Ay santa madre maría, ¿qué clase de hombre era este? O sea que me tenía GPS o que era la mierda, no pretendía salir en verdad que no, pero cuando dijo eso mi curiosidad me mató, pues obviamente, y decidí salir de la disco en busca del mandón de Cullen. No pensaba encontrármelo pero vaya que mi sorpresa fue grande cuando al instante de estar en la acera apareció un volvo color plata que frenó en seco justo delante de mí, bajo la ventanilla del pasajero y pude sentir su olor salir por la ventana.

-Sube de una buena vez, no me gustan que me hagan esperar- agaché la mirada y lo vi, pero lo que vi en sus ojos no prometía nada bueno, el muy infeliz se veía como molesto y yo no tenía ni puta idea de porqué.

-Eres muy iluso si piensas que voy a subir a tu coche como si nada- eso sí que lo dije en serio, que pretendía que me fuera con él porque si?, o sea yo era una puta pero tenía mis límites y esa noche no pretendía hacer otra cosas más que bailar. Aunque pensándolo bien…. ¡bueno no! ¡Necesitaba concentrarme! Pero poco me duro el minuto de concentración porque el ágil hombre posesivo se bajó del coche me agarro con fuerza y me metió de un solo empujón en el carro, y de la nada ya estaba a mi lado.

-¿Con quién más estas?

-A ti que mierdas te importa, abre la puta puerta o voy a empezar a gritar como loca-

-Sí ¿y que vas a gritar Isabella?, ¿qué te estoy violando? ¡Por favor!, además ya te dije que todo esto es tu culpa.

-¿Y mi culpa porque?, yo si acaso se cómo te llamas, ¡déjame salir Edward!- el muy infeliz no me hizo caso y arranco el coche acelerando con determinación, para cuando quise volver a decir algo ya estábamos en la autopista.

-Creo que sabes más de cómo me llamo, ¿con quién bailabas?

-¿Que te importa a ti eso? Esto es como secuestro, ¡déjame ir ya, joder! ¿Qué coños quieres? ¡¿Cómo es que has podido averiguar tanto de mí?! ¡Maldita sea!

-Cálmate Isabella, quiero escucharte gritar pero en mi cama, y se todo lo que se me da la gana saber, y hoy tengo ganas de ti, y eso tendré- ¡momento! ¿Este pendejo que se creía?, ¿y yo que coños hacía en ese puto carro?, sencillamente ya me sentía hasta mareada y temía por mi seguridad, este tipo había resultado ser un loco controlador.

-¡Claro que no! No me voy a acostar contigo, así no funcionan las cosas, no para mí-

-Conmigo todo lo que hagas será diferente, creo que eso ya lo intuyes- de la nada ya estábamos adentrándonos a las calles rodeadas de edificios lujosos, Él disminuyo la velocidad y entro a uno realmente magnifico, con una estructura muy moderna y llamativa para los ojos de cualquiera, pero yo tenía que apartar mi mente de tanta maricada y empezar a correr por mi vida y mi tranquilidad mental, así que apenas sentí que quito el seguro de las puertas me dispare a la salida con determinación, pero no sin antes gritarle un par de verdades.

-¡No sé quién puta mierda te crees y no me interesa, mantente lejos de mi Cullen o te jodere te juro que te joderé el existir!- bendita vida ¿yo amenazando? Sí, claro, ahora parecía malandra, pero tenía que hacerlo, o sea estaba en un edificio que probablemente era su casa, ¿a donde se suponía que corriera o que se suponía que hiciera?

-Hey hey….Cálmate ¿ok?, tienes esa lengua muy larga Isabella, ya tengo un par de planes para ella- el muy infeliz se acercó a mí de forma ágil pero seductora, me agarro por la cintura y con su mano izquierda tomo de mi cabeza casi con más fuerza de la normal.

-Edward déjame ir, te lo digo enserio.-

-Shhh….claro que te dejare ir, pero cuando terminemos de hacer todo lo que tengo planeado, vamos Isabella, tu sabes que deseas esto igual o más que yo.

-Aunque te parezca mentira, no he pensado en sexo desde hace días, joder, yo solo pretendía pasar un….- Y no me dejó terminar y tomó plena posesión de mis labios, beso, beso, beso…ummm su lengua, ¡joder esa bendita lengua!….no pude más que dejarme llevar, yo no podía, extrañamente cuando sentía un beso como esos de él, yo simplemente me transportaba a otro mundo, a saber porque mierdas era eso, suponía que mi deseo sexual era increíblemente alto por el perfecto puto loco de Edward Cullen.

-¿Ves, como te pones de dócil con solo unos besos?, Podría follarte aquí o en mi cama… ¿qué dices Isabella?, ¿dónde se merece la niña mala una probadita de todo lo que tengo para ella?-solo pude mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y entre abrir mis labios, yo Isabella Marie Swan por primera vez en la vida, sin nada que decir, en manos de un hombre que sentía me perseguía y que de alguna forma me resultaba exquisitamente encantador. Ya sentía su erección en mi vientre y lo que siguió a eso…bueno lo que siguió simplemente fue sexo, del duro pero de ese que no se olvida nunca. Me recostó al carro de forma agresiva sin darme tiempo para hacer nada, el simplemente no me dejaba mover y yo como nunca solo me deje llevar. Metió las manos de forma lenta por debajo de mi falda y arranco mis bragas de un solo jalón.

-Siempre así Isabella, libre y dócil para mí, así me gustas más- yo solo sentía sus palabras sobre mis labios y su toque en mi parte baja que ya me tenía más que excitada- ¿ves? estas más que lista, ¿no que no querías? Nadie entiende a las mujeres- beso, esa vez fue demandante y firme, su lengua era ágil y seductora.

-Termina con esto de una vez…. ¿a qué me trajiste?

-Te traje para follarte Isabella, y es lo que voy a hacer, tu solo siénteme- entonces fue cuando lo sentí de verdad, mire hacia abajo y vi como sacaba su erección de sus pantalones, se sobo un poco para mostrar su firmeza, saco un condón y lo deslizo sobre si de forma tentadora que me hizo desearlo dentro de una maldita vez, hacía mucho no deseaba a nadie de esa forma, pero este hombre al parecer sabia como hacerse desear. Una vez más acerco su rostro al mío y me beso lentamente, haciéndome una vez más quedar entre el capo del carro y su cuerpo.

-Hazlo ya….- y se introdujo lentamente en mi ser, lo sentía grande y algo caliente, su toque era realmente perfecto.

-Abre un poco las piernas, Isabella—le hice caso sin decir nada, no sabía que se me había atorado pero las palabras a duras penas salían de mi boca. Subió mi falda en su totalidad y solo se dedicó a entrar y salir con determinación, mágicamente no toco mis senos, el solo entraba y salía, sus movimientos se agudizaron y me hizo gemir un par de veces.

-Vamos Isabella dilo…ahggg….dilo….di mi nombre con esa boquita perversa que tienes….

-Edward….vamos ¿es lo único que tienes? - y si, tenía que retarlo, y lo hizo en movimientos más rápidos que los anteriores, hizo acelerar mi pulso de forma incontrolada y sentí que llegaba al orgasmo en gemidos cortos con su lengua dentro de mi boca jugando como se le daba la gana y solo segundos después sentí que se hincho lo debido y lo sentí llegar.

-Emmmm- me besaba el cuello- ¿Ves que te encanta lo que hago?, pero la noche es muy joven Isabella- se retiró de mí y me incorporo aun manteniéndome cerca de el –Ahora quiero ser cordial contigo. ¿Quieres subir a mi apartamento o prefieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Técnicamente a esta hora seguiría de fiesta y….-

-No te di esa opción, o mi casa o la tuya, no más fiestas para ti, al menos no si puedo evitarlas, hoy fuiste mía, puedes seguir siéndolo por un tiempo más…. ¿qué quieres hacer Isabella?- vale me estaba dejando pensarlo, pero como aquí todo se trata de impulsos incontrolados y en eso yo soy experta, las palabras mágicas salieron de mi boca sin previo aviso.

-Tu casa, no sé, porque pero algo me dice que puedes darme más de eso que tienes ahí-suavemente le quite el condón y guarde su gran amigo en sus pantalones, él solo se quedó estático mirándome fijamente, entonces me acomodo la falta y me cogió del brazo una vez más para subirnos en el ascensor que nos llevaría hasta su apartamento, ese que deseaba conocer, de hecho lo deseaba más de lo normal, era una especie de curiosidad infantil que se haría realidad en cuestión de segundos, y obviamente el deseo implícito de hacerlo mío esta vez, decidí muy rápido que si en el garaje había tenido la oportunidad de usarme a su antojo, en su propia cama yo sería quien le diría que hacer, yo sería una vez más la que le dijera como tocarme, besarme, como sentirme, así le demostraría al puto engreído quien era de verdad la que mandaba, había decidido ir a su apartamento en busca de más, y en esa búsqueda también pretendía saber el porqué de su enojo y de su gran curiosidad.

* * *

**_¡Ohh! Hizo acto de presencia nuestro niño... Ya era hora :/_**

**_Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo... ¡Queremos reviews! ¿Que piensan de la historia?_**

**_Próximo capitulo muy pronto :)_**

**_Gracias a zulmaruizdiaz1993; pauucullen; kornelia; As I Amm;BrEnDa-CuLLeN-IvAsHcOv;Estteffani Cullen-Swan;Jess Wayland Cullen;Laura Katherine;LittlexPauLaa;LuisaRangel24;MayraB-LC;Re gina G Pattz;Rommyev; ale1234; alexf1994; doryycullen; greek-cullen por seguir la historia. _**

**_Nos leemos después :)_**


	13. Ambientes desconocidos

_**Hola! ¡Super nuevo capítulo de esta locura! De parte de mi hermosa co autora y yo les damos la bienvenida :)**_

_**Sentimos el retraso pero con esta locura de exámenes, tenemos el tiempo muy limitado.**_

_**En fin, ¡aquí vamos!**_

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de la maravillosa, S. Meyer. Alguno que otro, creación propia.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Ambientes desconocidos.**_

En el ascensor Edward me agarraba de la cintura con firmeza, tan cerca me tenía que podía sentir su olor, me encantaba como olía, era simplemente embriagador, el ascensor se detuvo en el piso que había indicado pero no me fije muy bien cual era, una vez ahí solo estaba a la vista una gran puerta con un estilo muy moderno, decía en todo el centro B13, Edward me soltó y sacó de su bolsillo una especie de llave electrónica de color negro, abrió la gran puerta y me indico que entrara, yo seguí su indicación y lo que vi fue sencillamente la combinación más pura entre buen gusto y masculinidad, si el hombre era anatómicamente perfecto, en cuanto a gustos materiales era más que fascinante, simplemente no sabía de qué otra forma más me sorprendería el gran Edward Cullen.

Todo se tornó confuso cuando me puse a detallar con muchísima curiosidad ese apartamento. Las paredes era todas blancas por lo que alcance a ver, apenas entrabas podías ver una mesa redonda en lo que era el recibidor con un gran florero con rosas frescas, también pude ver unas largas y hermosas escaleras que supuse conducían a las habitaciones o a solo su habitación, yo que iba a saber.

Avanzando un poco más podía verse la cocina espaciosa con una pequeña isla, justo delante de esa gran cocina se encontraba el comedor, el cual era impecable pero no detalle nada de eso más de lo necesario porque pude ver al fondo un gran ventanal y lo que era la sala. Avance sin decir nada, en ella había una chimenea recubierta con algo rustico que no supe que era, tallados en piedra creí ver, los muebles eran modernos de color negro con mesas de base del mismo color y vidrio, adornos muy modestos y muy artísticos, note con rapidez al ver hacia arriba que habían unas puertas y supuse que era a donde conducían las escaleras de la entrada, o sea que esos debían ser los cuartos, conté solo 2 puertas, si salías de ellas podías ver toda la sala, parecía que el pasillo de arriba tenía una continuación porque había luz más allá, pero desde donde estaba no podía ver nada de eso.

No pude evitar acercarme al gran ventanal, se podía ver toda la gran manzana, era como de película, sencillamente salido desde mis sueños, era así como solía imaginarme la vista ideal desde lo que algún día pudiera ser mi hogar, yo y mi gran imaginación estábamos como en el paraíso, algo parecido era la casa de Jacob, pero no era lo mismo, en la casa de Edward por alguna razón me sentía más tranquila y siendo sincera era más espectacular, no podía volver a la realidad ,simplemente me sentía ir a otro mundo, ese en el cual podía ser libre o al menos ser más mi yo interior, pero sentí la presencia de él, el loco controlador pero sexy pervertido de Cullen.

-¿Soy yo o te has quedado sin nada que decir?- su voz era calmada y menos autoritaria, o sea ya no parecía un puto mandón loco.

-Es hermosa…la vista es hermosa- él ya estaba a mi lado mirando también fijamente al gran ventanal- no sé qué pretendes con esto, ¿que es lo que quieres Edward?-volteé para quedar frente a frente.

-Ya te lo dije Isabella, quiero tenerte en mi cama y que grites mi nombre, no sé porque es complicado para ti entender eso- ahora nos mirábamos fijamente, a un solo paso de distancia, con la tensión sexual a mil, o por lo menos así me sentía.

-Juegas con fuego Cullen, no es así como hago las cosas-

-Entonces…- dio un paso y me agarró con firmeza por la cintura y miro fijamente mis labios, con tanta dedicación que daba miedo, con tanto deseo que me provocaba complacerlo al instante – ¿porque aceptaste subir a mi apartamento? Te contradices Isabella.

- No tengo respuesta para esa pregunta, punto a su favor señor Cullen – su sonrisa era traviesa y no falto más que indicara que la noche de sexo apasionado empezaba en ese instante.

- Quiero hacerte tanto, ese culo me trae loco…- me dijo con voz sensualmente ronca.

-Shhh muchas palabras, cállate ya – y esta vez fui yo quien dio el paso final para saborear esos labios mentolados.

Me parecía increíble todo lo que podían provocar esas dos líneas delgadas pero sexys que formaban sus labios. Edward se separó con sutileza y me tomo de la mano para indicarme el camino hasta las escaleras, nuestros pasos nos guiaron hasta la puerta al final del pasillo, esa que no se podía ver desde la gran sala.

Cuando abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar lo que encontré me deslumbro aún más, si bien abajo había un gran ventanal, aquí en su habitación había otra, no más grande que el de abajo pero si de ensueño, veías una vez más toda la gran manzana, ese lugar el cual muchos desean conquistar, ese que hoy desde uno de los más exclusivos edificios, me reunía a mí y a un loco controlador para hacer de nuestros cuerpos uno solo, su habitación era espectacular una cama King Size con sobrecama totalmente blanco y las almohadas también blancas intercaladas con unas más pequeñas de color negro que le daban un toque masculino que me encanto, de cada lado habían unas mesitas de noche de color negro y muy modernas, con lámparas en cada una de ellas, no había televisor a la vista y solo pude visualizar una puerta la cual supuse conducía al baño, o sea que la habitación no tenía más de lo necesario y la paz en el lugar era de puta madre, era complicado de entender y mi curiosidad estaba al borde de los gritos, quería saber algo más del porqué de ese decorado tan moderno, masculino y reducido.

Volví a mi sexual realidad cuando Edward me tomo por las caderas y acerco mi espalada a su cuerpo haciéndome sentir su gran entusiasmo, me beso el cuello y acaricio el abdomen con sus fuertes manos, bajo mi falda hasta que cayó al suelo y desde atrás desabotono mi blusa para deslizarla por mis brazos y también dejarla caer sin darle mayor importancia, me portaría tan zorra como pudiera, eso pensé que haría…pero el…él era ese tipo de hombres con el cual hasta no verte en la situación no sabías que hacer. Así era Edward Cullen, o así me hacía percibirlo.

Cuando me vi en ropa interior quise ver su expresión y quitarle toda la ropa pero no me dejó y terminó de quitarme lo poco que tapaba mi cuerpo, cuando al fin me tuvo completamente desnuda me dejo voltear a verlo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que él ya estaba completamente libre de ataduras y con su gran polla orgullosa de estar libre. Me quité los tacones de forma experta como toda mujer sabe. Entonces me miró fijamente y acerco sus labios a los míos.

-¿Qué te parece si por esta noche solo disfrutas y te dejas llevar por el placer traviesa, Isabella? – vaya, esa propuesta sí que había llamado mi atención, nos miramos un rato y por primera vez en mi vida supe que estaba dispuesta a ceder de forma tranquila y sin protesta alguna, nunca me había dejado llevar y nunca había dejado que un hombre tomara posesión de mi como ya lo había hecho Edward, se me vino a la mente mi "sumisión" pero yo entendía que ahí por más de que fuera dócil, no lo era del todo, así que sería la primera vez que me dejaría llevar... ¡A la mierda mis ataduras! , a la mierda mis miedos, deseaba a ese hombre y lo dejaría hacerme lo que se le diera la bendita gana, y además sabía que lo haría de maravilla y contra eso no había nada que hacer.

-Acepto, Señor Cullen- le dije con una medio sonrisa en mi cara.

-Perfecto, Señorita Swan- Dios, me sorprendía lo tanto que sabía de mí, pero eso en ese momento no era relevante. Él simplemente me acerco a su piel, a su olor, y me beso con lujuria, un par de pasos y me tumbo en la cama de forma agresiva dejándome de piernas abiertas a merced de sus perversos deseos, esos que anhelaba conocer. Pero él no decía nada, el hacía, y lo que hacía eran maravillas. Se posiciono encima de mí y empezó un juego sensual con mis pezones, el lamia con dedicación, primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho, dedicándole a cada uno su tiempo necesario, me sentía húmeda y gemía cuando se le daba por morder un poco mis pezones ya muy endurecidos. Subió lentamente dejando pequeños besos en el camino y beso y chupo el lóbulo de mi oreja de forma exquisita, nadie lo sabía pero esa parte de mi cuerpo era la que más me hacía ponerme intranquila, me sentía realmente en otro mundo, el muy infeliz sabía cómo hacerte sentir deliciosamente muerta de deseo.

-Tu olor Isabella, algo de lo que tanto me gusta de ti – ok, ¿ahora era culpa de mi olor? _No pares loco controlador, sigue con tu tarea. _Y parecía entenderme porque seguía con su gran labor, busco mi mirada y con una de sus manos sobo lentamente mis labios – Dulces y muy rosados – y me beso con cautela, esa que te enloquecía por que querías más, me deje llevar por su beso demandante en un juego de lenguas y gemidos pequeños. Podía sentir su gran erección en la parte baja, y vaya que era inquietante tenerla tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, sabía que se demoraría un poco hasta darme todo el placer que quería. En ese beso hundí mis manos en ese cabello ya muy desordenado, y pude sentir como penetraba aún más su olor, era impresionante todo lo que era Edward Cullen.

Cuando se separó de mis labios bajo con cautela a mi parte baja y lamio despacio la puntita de mi clítoris, sentí un tirón por todo el cuerpo cuando percibí su toque, luego acerco más los labios y chupo más lento aun, haciéndome hundir un gemido en mi boca, no quería sonar escandalosa pero lo que hacía me daban ganas de gritar muchísimo. Dejo de chupar mi clítoris y ahora hacia círculos con su lengua dejándome sentir más humedad de la que alguna vez hubiera sentido en toda mi vida. Cuando abandonó su labor empezó su juego de dedos dentro y fuera de mí cuando creía que iba a seguir se detuvo y me miro con cautela para encontrarse con mi expresión de deseo latente.

-Esto te gusta ¿ah? – _sí, me encanta, joder ¡me encantas!._ Se dedicó a lamer mi clítoris una vez más, joder, podía sentir una y otra vez como su lengua subía y bajaba por toda mi excitación, era simplemente una puteria, me sentía venir a mil por hora, podía sentir sus movimientos con mucha precisión y ahí, en el momento en que alce mis caderas para sentir aún más su juguetona lengua, el muy infeliz paro sus mágicos movimientos. Así mirándome con su sonrisita perversa me miro ya de pie frente a mí y la inmensa cama – Aun no es tiempo, Isabella – se posiciono encima de mí una vez más y no pude hacer otra cosa que morderme el labio – ¿estas muy excitada?-

-No tienes idea de cuánto – le respondí desesperada porque siguiera su toque.

-Así me gustas más- me respondió él, suavemente.

-Yo te gusto de cualquier forma- le dije un poco pagada de mi misma, y ya estaba cansada de hablar, quería acción- ¿En serio, vamos a hablar ahora? – tome su rostro y lo bese con pasión, con ganas y con cualquier otra mierda que se pueda ocurrir, yo lo quería dentro de mí de una maldita vez y si él quería jugar podíamos ser dos los que jugaran, quise hacerlo dar vuelta para quedar al mando pero no me dejo, sus fuertes brazos no me dejaron, entonces se acercó a la mesa de noche y saco un paquetico plateado y lo puso con cuidado en su gran excitación, ¡_que entrara rápido!. _Lo jale para que quedara encima mío una vez más y fue ahí cuando en un pequeño movimiento y lo pude sentir, grande y caliente, no necesito ayudarse mucho con las manos ni nada, el maldito hombre era perfecto y eso daba más curiosidad de la que ya sentía, sus arremetidas eran suaves y dedicadas, yo tenía las piernas bien abiertas y el en todo mi centro, haciéndome enloquecer con mucha tomo las manos y las puso por encima de mi cabeza con toda su fuerza evitando así que pudiera tocarlo, eso simplemente me hacía enojar, pero pensé en que era así como él quería que fueran las cosas y acorde dejarme llevar así que a la mierda mis instintos controladores.

-Joder Edward, dame más…mas…- le dije yo entre jadeos.

-No son ordenes…mmm…¿como se dice? – maldito loco, él quería que fuera amable, si blablá que importaba una vez más complaciendo sus pretensiones. _Se cortés, Bella Swan._

-Por favor Edward, quiero más de ti, por favor – y eso fue lo único que necesitó el maldito loco para hacerme sentir en la quinta nube, como salida de una película de aquel libro tan sonado, este Cullen era un Grey y estaba todito para mí y se sentía de puta madre_. Bien Bells_.

Edward no dejaba de moverse y no hablaba de nada, solo podía sentir su respiración muy agitada, sus grandes brazos impidiéndome tocarlo y sus besos sabor a menta. Un impulso incontrolable me hizo rodear su perfecto culo con mis piernas y empujarlo un poco más hacia mi cuerpo, entonces empezó a sentirse más duro, decidí cerrarme un poco alrededor de su polla como tanto me lo habían enseñado.

-No hagas eso Isabella…joder…-me quede muy sorprendida porque me miro con enojo de verdad, así que como niña buena por esa noche decidí dejar de hacer aquellos truquitos – Siénteme, solo un poco más, aguanta un poco más-

-Ahhg no creo que pueda más…yo – me calló con un beso sexy y empezó a moverse con más rapidez, esa que dolía, esa que me encantaba.

-Eso Isabella…ahora mmm dámelo ahora nena...todo – y eso fue todo, no podía más, quería hacerme la dura pero todo el pre sexo y el sexo había sido demasiado excitante.

-Me vengo Edward yo ammgg…ammm-

-¡Eso nena eso!, dilo, vamos Isabella dilo…aghhh –

- Edward…Edward ahh…ahhh – estalle en miles de pedazos al mismo tiempo que él, los dos simplemente nos dejamos llevar por toda le tensión de la noche, luego el solo se hundió en mi un poco más dejando caer todo su cuerpo de forma delicada sobre el mío, me dio un beso suave y delicado, salió de mi lentamente, lo sentí quitarse el condón y tirarlo a no sé dónde con ayuda de su mano derecha, o sea que ya recuperaba mi movilidad y eso era obviamente bueno, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Edward me tomó con mucha fuerza y me acomodó bien en la cama y me cubrió con la suave colcha.

-Quiero que duermas ahora, Isabella, tengo que bajar un momento, ¿te quedaras aquí? ¿Puedes hacer eso? – ok y ¿ahora que? ¿era una bebe que tenían que acostar o como era la cosa?

-Ehh Edward yo no sé si esto esté bien, lo que….- comencé a protestar pero el me cortó de una vez.

-Shhh…no hables tanto solo duerme, prometiste dejarte llevar o ¿ya no tiene palabra señorita Swan?

-Mju vale Edward pero no me quedare mucho solo un rato más- le dije un poco somnolienta.

-Dormirás todo lo que yo quiera, estas en mi casa ahora, Isabella – me dio un pequeño beso en los labios se puso sus vaqueros y salió por la gran puerta de su habitación, ese instante ya me estaba convenciendo de que algo muy raro ocurría conmigo, podía ceder más esa noche? Lo dudaba de sobremanera. Pero entre tanto y todo el ambiente yo simplemente me sentía en un buen lugar, era como si perteneciera ahí, pero esas solo eran tonterías mías como de costumbre. _Vuelve a la realidad, putica._

Me quedé arropada mirando al techo un gran rato...

Por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas, como había parado en la casa de Edward Cullen era una de ellas, como de costumbre llegue a conclusiones acertadas y muy rápido. El me causaba demasiada curiosidad, tanta que empezaba a preocuparme seriamente esa atracción sexual tan deliciosa que sentía, pero me calme por ese lado porque sabía que era solo eso, sexo, del bueno y del que porque no repetir muchas veces, cosa que ya había hecho, eso según lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor con el loco controlador y sexy Cullen. Por otro lado estaban las ganas de saber el porqué de su insistencia y sus ganas por querer saber tanto de mí, y bueno el porqué de todo lo que había averiguado de mí, en mi mente estaba muy claro que nadie en toda la vida, tratándose de clientes, se habían metido tanto en mis cosas, nunca nadie había averiguado tanto después de unos encontrones sexys, y menos alguien como Edward Cullen.

¿El hecho de ir a buscarme a la discoteca? ¿Y como mierda él sabía que yo estaba ahí? Si, esa era una muy buena pregunta que tenía que hacerle, como era que había dado con mi paradero y porque mierda se había vuelto tan agresivo cuando me obligo a subir a su súper carro, o sea este tipo me debía muchas explicaciones, ¿y que hice yo? Ahh si, tuve sexo desinteresado con él, sexo delicioso por todos los cielos, porque tenía muy claro que esa noche había sido voluntaria y sin pagos de por medio.

Yo no era del tipo de mujeres que hacían caso y que se quedaban mirando lejos en una puta cama, pero si me repetía eso tanto, ¿porque coños estaba tirada en una en esos momentos? ¿Que era eso que me retenía allí? Y la verdad que no tenía respuestas, mi cabecita cada vez llegaba a conclusiones menos rápido, ya empezaba a preocuparme de verdad, tan rápido como quise ponerme de pie, buscar mi ropa e irme, el puto loco hizo de nuevo su gran aparición.

-¿A donde ibas, Isabella?- no le debía explicaciones pero bueno no estaba en mi casa y algo me decía que me comportara bien si quería salir viva de ahí.

-A mi casa, me he ido de la nada, mi hermano no sabe dónde estoy y ni siquiera sé qué hora es…joder y Vicky…Edward esto no está bien ¡yo me voy! – pronto la calma que pretendía tener se fue a la mierda.

-¡No te vas! Eso ya te lo dije, no me gusta que hagan repetir las cosas. Son las 3 de la mañana, ¿de verdad piensas que tu hermano o tus amiguitas estén despiertas a estas horas, o dispuestas a contestar un teléfono? – baahhh bueno eso tenía mucha lógica, en lo que fuera que estuvieran esos dos y si era lo que me imaginaba no me contestarían – ven a dormir Isabella, tengo sueño y no quiero enojarme a estas horas – el puto loco me tendió la mano indicándome la cama, o sea ¿el pretendía que yo durmiera con él? ¡Jamás! Grave error cariño, gravísimo error.

-¿Dormir contigo? ¡Jamás! – hice una seña de desdén y me alejé un poco más de la gran cama, y él estaba enfrente de mi con los vaqueros desabrochados, una mirada deliciosa y el ceño muy fruncido.

-Ahora me vas a decir que nunca has dormido con un hombre_…– Ding, ding, le diste al punto, Cullen. ¡Bingo! _

-Te sonara raro pero es la verdad, yo no duermo con nadie, no soy así – crucé mis brazos para darle a entender que no cedería más a ninguna de sus peticiones y como esa era una de ellas, no lo haría.

-Dormiste conmigo nuestra primera noche, la cual dudo que hayas olvidado – se me acerco y me tomo de la cintura.

-Eso fue diferente, apenas me di cuenta, me quité de tu lado, creo que eso también lo recuerdas – me solté de su agarre y fije mi mirada en el gran ventanal, yo desnuda mirando Nueva York y el a solos pocos pasos de mí una vez más.

-Me sorprendes Isabella, cada vez que espero que digas algo me sales con cosas demasiado diferentes a cómo te comportas.

-No me leas Edward, y no trates de entender como soy – mi rabia se había apoderado de mí y lo que decía lo hice con determinación – No sé qué esperas de esta noche ni de todo lo que hiciste hoy, porque de verdad no entiendo una mierda, pero no trates de entender o de buscar información de mi vida porque créeme que solo vas a encontrar basura, así que ya deja de perseguirme y déjame ir de aquí, me querías, me tuviste, ya grite tu nombre en tu puta cama, ahora me voy – eso mujer saca las uñas que la pelea es peleando. Vamos! Quise moverme para alcanzar algo de mi ropa pero…

-¡Maldita sea, Isabella que no te vas! ¡¿En qué idioma se te habla para que entiendas?!- me dijo él, ahora un poco exasperado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Joder! no se quien mierda eres, no sé nada de ti! ¡Yo soy solo una puta como esperas que me comporte! -

-¡No digas eso! Estas en mi maldita casa y te vas a comportar bien, aquí eres Isabella Swan, y me vale mierda cuan dramática sea tu vida, hoy quiero todo de ti…todo – se lanzó como fiera hacia su presa y me beso con brusquedad, tan posesivo y demandante como aquella vez en la azotea, de un solo golpe me encontré de cara con el gran ventanal y con la tención sexual una vez más hasta más allá del cielo.

-¡Edward no! No más Dios! – Que señor tan insaciable, pensé.

_Pero tú no te quejas, estúpida_. Me dijo mi consciencia.

Nope, la verdad es que no.

-Sé que lo deseas igual que yo Isabella – me dijo sensualmente.

-Edward de verdad…es que… - y ahí íbamos apoderándose de mi boca una vez más, no tardo en recostarme lo suficiente al ventanal abrir mis piernas lo necesario y tomar el mando de todo mi cuerpo, sentí como se quitó sus vaqueros en par patadas, como rasgo aquel paquetico bendito y ponérselo con mucha rapidez – rápido como sé que te gusta – con una de sus manos tapo mi boca y con la otra tomo mi pierna izquierda y la agarro desde atrás haciéndome quedar aún más abierta, era simplemente la posición ideal si quería hacer todo bien en ese momento, sentiría mucho más esa vez, lo sabía, el no tuvo que decirlo pero apoye mis manos al gran ventanal para poder sostenerme con algo y tan rápido como yo hice eso él se metió dentro de mí con rapidez y más furia de lo normal. Tan rápido como acelero sus movimientos tuvo que soltarme la boca y aferrar su brazo a mi cadera.

-ahhgg!

-Así ¿no? Duro como te gusta, Isabella- entrando y saliendo con gran rapidez así era como lo hacía, lo sentía mucho más presente que las demás veces y que todas las veces que estuve con alguien, ¿así de inesperado y posesivo? No, jamás había probado algo como eso.

-Ahgg ¡joder, Edward!, no pares, joder, no pares….ahggg – y no lo hacía, el seguía en su tarea, duro y decidido, el puto loco me traía fuera de mi normalidad y mi autocontrol, y en menos de lo que pensé me sentía caer al abismo con todos mis demonios y con todas mis emociones sexuales en ese excitante momento, gemí sin control cuando sentí que su polla se hinchaba del todo y se desbordaba en mi interior, así deliciosamente sexo Cullen.

-Ahhh ahhh eso nena, así – me dijo en medio del éxtasis.

-Ahhg ahgg! – decía yo sintiéndome muy plena en ese momento.

-Me confundes, Isabella…- su respiración buscaba la calma y yo hacía lo mismo, salió de mi con cautela y me giro para quedar frente a frente - Duerme conmigo, es algo tarde para que llegues a tu casa – su tono había cambiado de forma notable, ¿es que el maldito podía ser más bipolar?

No sabía que pretendía, pero ni yo sabía que quería en ese momento, había desnudado algo más que mi cuerpo en esos momentos, le había dejado saber de alguna manera que de la única forma en que siempre me sentía era como una puta, y el entre sus ganas de querer hacerme suya y de querer dominarme me había hecho saber que odiaba que una mujer, o eso creía, se expresara así de sí misma, y eso para mí, en ese momento y en cualquier otro valía oro. _Aquí eres Isabella Swan_…si eso eres, algo más que una puta, así como decía mi hermano, y fue entonces cuando no quise pensar más, ya estaba muy agotada y ya era demasiado tarde, ¿porque no dormir con alguien que a lo mejor no vería más? Así que lo hice, acepte su propuesta y me deje llevar una vez más como ya lo había hecho toda la jodida noche. _Esta partida ganas tú, Cullen. _

-De acuerdo Edward, que malo puede pasar…- una sonrisita perversa curvó sus labios, tomo mi mano y me guio hasta la gran cama, se tumbó en ella y me jalo hasta su lado con fuerza, entre sus brazos me tenía el muy infeliz, y sinceramente no pude ni quise hacer nada, yo no lo abrazaba pero el a mí sí y con mucha autoridad, el cansancio me mataba así que sintiendo su olor caí en un sueño profundo, en el cual no soñé nada en realidad hasta la mañana siguiente.

Entre sabanas realmente suaves y un clima delicioso me desperté esa mañana de sábado y de la nada toda mi calma se fue a la mierda cuando recordé donde estaba y de todo lo que había pasado la noche y madrugada, mire a mi alrededor y no encontré a nadie, Edward ya no estaba a mi lado o agarrándome con mucha fuerza, en realidad no sentí o no recordaba nada de esas horas de sueño, me imagine que era por el cansancio de todo lo que había pasado. Me levante de la cama y el gran ventanal estaba cerrada por una cortina blanca preciosa e impecable, podía ver destellos de luz y mi intranquilidad se desbordo, recordé a mi hermano y a Vicky, la forma como los había dejado fue simplemente inapropiada, y Rene! Joder esa mujer debía estar como loca si no me veía desde la puta hora que se despertaba, además con el encontrón que habíamos tenido imagine que su ánimo para conmigo seria de mierda.

Me levante a toda prisa en busca de mi ropa pero no vi nada, lo único que encontré fue una bata de baño extendida en la cama del lado en donde había dormido Edward, así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue ponérmela. Cuando terminaba de amarrar la bata a mi cintura vi a un sensual hombre salir de la puerta que conducía al baño.

-Buenos días, Isabella – ¿buenos días? _Joder hombre será que te puedes ver menos sexy. _

Su cabello se veía más oscuro por el agua y más desordenado que nunca, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas y su torso era una buena imagen para hacer una escultura, la toalla le cubría dela cintura abajo, dejando ver la ve que se formaba y lo que le seguía, bueno de eso ya había tenido mucho horas antes. Cuando volví mi mirada a su rostro noté como sonreía una vez más, pero me obligue a apurar las cosas porque de verdad debía volver.

-Buenos días…Edward ¿dónde está mi ropa?, creo que de verdad ahora si debo irme – Empecé a decirle.

-Ehh yo pensaba que podías desayunar aquí, solo son las 10 de la mañana, puedo llevarte a donde necesites – bueno las 10…no eran tan tarde como lo imaginaba, pero igual debía irme o avisar en donde estaba metida.

-Nadie sabe dónde estoy, no es como que me mande sola tampoco…- puse los ojos en blanco para darle a entender si era posible que de verdad NECESITABA IRME!

-Tu móvil está en esa mesa de noche – señaló la pequeña mesita del lado en el cual yo había dormido – que tal si llamas, avisas a quien sea que te espere y dices que llegas en una hora, prometo llevarte, Isabella, confía en eso.

-Una hora Edward ni un minuto más, creo que ya haya cedido lo suficiente contigo- le dije yo con un suspiro.

-Nunca es suficiente conmigo nena, me voy a cambiar apenas termines puedes ducharte, tendrás ropa lista para ponerte – si quería mi ropa de vuelta y si iba a llamar necesitaba algo de espacio, lo vi meterse de nuevo por la puerta del baño y fue entonces cuando decidí ir y hacer la llamada. Cuando tome mi móvil me di cuenta de que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas. ¡20! Llamadas, me relaje un poco cuando me di cuenta que eran solo de Emm y de Vicky, o sea Renée podría que no estuviese dando gritos como loca. Marque el número de mi loca amiga de primero para calmarla de rapidez. Sonó un par de veces y la zorra pelirroja contesto.

-¡Muergana, Bella Swan! ¿Dónde coños estas? ¿Eres tu cierto? – me contestó Victoria, rápidamente.

-Claro que soy yo, ¡es mi móvil, tonta! – le dije soltando un bufido.

-Debes estar de maravilla, Isabella- me dijo irónicamente- ¿dónde mierdas estas?, nos dejaste tirados como la merde, estábamos muy preocupados –

-Vale lo siento, se me presentó un inconveniente del que ya te contare, solo llamaba para calmarte un poco, de verdad estoy bien, más tarde de llamo para que nos veamos ¿vale? – le dije mientras me mordía el labio, ansiosamente.

-Vale, mujer, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, espero tu llamada cuídate zorra – mi amiga y su sutileza.

-Tú también cuídate, te llamo, chao – y así salí de la primera llamada, marque con rapidez el número de mi hermano que al primero tono contesto, vaya que eso era rápido.

-Bells ¿dónde estás? Joder, Isabella ¿dónde mierda te has metido?

-Hey hey hey, vale cálmate un poco, estoy bien Emmett, no me ha pasado nada –

-Maldita sea, Bells que susto me has dado, ¿dónde te metiste?, cuando quise darme cuenta ya no estabas por ningún lado, ¿te fuiste con Andrew? – joder hasta del pobre chico me había olvidado, pero mejor así porque me evite el discurso del porque no debía pasar nada esa ni ninguna noche con él.

-Lo siento, Emm me distraje y no debí dejarte así de la nada, pero estoy bien, me encontré con un amigo el me llevara a casa dentro de una hora, ¿podrías calmar a Rene en ese tiempo? – Le pregunté, esa mujer cuando se enfurecía solo daba miedo.

-Tranquila, ella no está, dijo que saldría y que regresa mañana en la noche, unos tipos muy raros la vinieron a recoger en un gran camioneta, sabrá el diablo en que está metida ahora – eso si era raro, ya había pasado los últimos días con un genio confuso y una actitud muy extraña, pero irse de la nada y regresar al día siguiente, eso era muy poco Renée.

-Wow, eso sí que me sorprende pero hasta mejor, entonces espérame en una hora, además quede en verme con Vicky al parecer tendré un fin de semana calmado - sentí salir del baño a Edward y cuando volví a verlo note que ya estaba cambiando, tenía unos vaqueros, un suéter blanco y un jersey azul, se vea sencillo pero igual de sexy - te tengo que dejar, estoy bien hablamos luego –

-Vale, Bells, puedes estar tranquila te quiero y ten cuidado – me dijo mi hermano.

-Yo más y eso siempre – y le colgué a mí, ya más calmado, hermano.

Me voltee para ver a Edward que me dedicaba una mirada como de curiosidad, pero no le dije nada, porque fue el quien comenzó una nueva conversación.

-¿Te toco dar muchas explicaciones? ¿Era tu amigo de la discoteca? – me preguntó, con una mueca contenida. Me preguntaba porque había sido eso.

Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabia él que yo estaba con alguien?

-¿Cómo es que sabes que estaba con alguien ahí?- le pregunté, deseosa de saber la respuesta.

-Yo se muchas cosas Isabella, me gusta estar informado ya eso te lo había dicho, no me estas escuchando – ¡vaya que si era arrogante!, este era el Edward de la noche anterior, el que lo quería saber todo y el que era arrogante hasta las tetas.

-Yo solo escucho lo que me conviene, algo me dice que todo lo que sale de tu boca no me conviene – juguemos un poco, necesito venganza.

-Báñate, te espero abajo para desayunar, tomate tu tiempo – claro que me tomaría mi tiempo, lo necesitaba.

Cuando el loco controlador abandonó la habitación decidí de una buena vez meterme al baño, necesitaba una ducha, el agua correr por todo mi cuerpo era uno de mis calmantes y eso necesitaba.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta lo que me encontré fue deslumbrante, era enorme había dos lava manos con unas gavetas en cada lado de la parte baja, del lado izquierdo note la gran ducha que prometía ser relajante, y un poco más adelante estaba una bañera que me tentó por un instante a llenarla y sumergirme un buen rato, peor no era lugar para hacer eso, un poco más adelante vi el vestidor que era simplemente enorme, grandes closets de cada lado del vestidor, supuse que dentro estaba toda la ropa de Edward y pensé en que de verdad él tenía que tener mucha ropa, porque todo eso era enorme, pero volví a mi labro me quite la bata de baño la colgué en un pequeño ganchito y me metí en la gran ducha, tenía un gran grifo que dejaba caer el agua de forma calmada, las gotas casi ni se escuchaban caer, lave mi cabello con el champú que supuse de Edward porque olía a su cabello, y el gel para cuerpo olía aún más a él, eso simplemente me trajo a la mente pequeños destellos de todo lo que había pasado, termine de bañarme con forma delicada y decidida, quedando como nueva una vez más.

Cuando salí de la ducha me seque con una toalla que vi a la mano, enrolle mi cabello con aquella toalla y cubrí mi cuerpo con la bata de salida de baño, me mire por un rato en el gran espejo alargado y decidí cepillar mis dientes con el cepillo dental que encontré, salí del baño en busca de mi ropa lo que encontré no fue exactamente lo que me esperaba, había una nueva muda, eran unos vaqueros bota tubo, unas blusa verde pastel de lo que parecía ser seda, unas medias para las botas color café LV, lo supe al instante porque las había visto una vez en uno de las tantas revistas que chismoseaba de vez en cuando. No me quise ni fijar en la marca de la ropa, pero si pude notar que la ropa íntima era de Victoria's Secret, de esas prendas sí que sabía, preferí vestirme de una buena vez y no darle tanta importancia a los detalles, ya era suficiente todo lo que hacía en su casa y ahora esta ropa, eso era demasiado. Una vez terminé de vestirme y seque algo mi cabello con la toalla decidí bajar y encontrarme con loco Cullen de una buena vez.

Bajé las escaleras y lo vi sentado en el gran comedor con expresión relajada un palto de frutas y cereal a su lado, y una gran taza de café espumeante al igual que en el asiento de al lado.

-Siéntate Isabella – me senté con mucha cautela a su lado – veo que te ha quedado muy bien la ropa –

-Si claro…gracias – le dije un poco todavía sorprendida por lo que llevaba

-Desayuna, apenas termines te puedo llevar a tu casa, tal cual como lo prometí – Me dijo él, señalándome el exquisito menú que tenía en frente.

Decidí, empezar con mi desayuno, comí la fruta que de verdad estaba deliciosa y algo de cereal, pero decidí no tomar café, así puro no era de mi agrado y creo que él lo recordó porque se paró y me trajo un vaso de zumo de naranja delicioso y frio, como me gustaba. Eso sí que era raro.

-¿Puedo hacer un par de preguntas? – Le pregunté para iniciar una conversación, además que necesitaba algunas respuestas.

-Las que quieras Isabella, no es como que te fuera a matar por eso, me tienes miedo ¿cierto? – ahora sí que era el colmo.

-No para nada, no estaría aquí si así fuera – en eso tenía mucha razón, hubiese intentado huir de verdad si él me diera mucho miedo, pero lo que sentía era un gran curiosidad y me cuestionaba mucho sus actitudes para conmigo.

-Por cierto…. espero que el empujón de anoche no te haya dolido mucho – ¡Madre de Dios!, así que había sido él, claro ahora todo tenía mucho sentido, por eso sabía que estaba con alguien, me había visto con Andrew en la pista de baile, y ¿a lo mejor él estaba ahí por casualidades de la vida? Podría ser.

-¡Entonces fuiste tú!, vaya ahora sí que me sorprendiste, así no se tratan a las mujeres Cullen – Le repliqué fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Yo las trato como te trate anoche, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo gritaste mi nombre? y hasta ahora no te has quejado o ¿sí? – tenía un buen punto el muy engreído, el ahora concentraba su mirada en mí, de hecho toda su atención en mí.

-No…y entonces no me perseguías, eso es un alivio, de verdad que si- Le dije yo, y de verdad eso era cierto.

-Tengo otras formas de llamar tu atención, estaba en lo que llamo una reunión inesperada hasta que vi tu hermoso culo en la pista de baile y resistirme fue inevitable – su mirada volvía a ser traviesa pero yo la supe esquivar porque de verdad no podía empezar ningún juego más. Ya era demasiado.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi número, mi nombre? y quien sabe que más, nunca nadie ha investigado tanto de mí –

- ¿Ni siquiera Black?, lo dudo, no me mientas Isabella – volvía a sacar el tema de Jacob como queriendo saber más de aquella relación, que en realidad nunca fue una relación.

-Edward lo que tuve con Jacob no fue una relación, fue más un acuerdo, ya sabes a lo que me dedico, así es mi vida – Le dije esperando que dejara de lado el tema.

Pero no.

-¿Qué clase de trato fue ese? – su expresión había cambiado un poco, y ahora preguntaba con más interés, su gesto de juego había desaparecido.

-No se ni porque te digo tanto, hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar Edward, ahora de verdad quisiera ir a mi casa, además sé, que de todo lo que quiero saber no me dirás nada, prefiero dejar las cosas contigo hasta aquí – Empecé a decirle mientras me iba levantando de la silla.

-Vamos entonces, te llevo a tu casa – me tendió su mano para tomarla y me condujo hasta la salida, bajamos por el ascensor y una vez más estábamos en el garaje del gran edificio, me abrió la puerta del Volvo para dejarme pasar, entró de rapidez a el lugar del conductor y condujo con mucha seguridad hasta mi casa, en todo el camino no dijo nada y la verdad yo no pretendía empezar una conversación, me di cuenta que el muy infeliz sabía exactamente donde vivía, no tuve necesidad de decirle por dónde coger, era increíble todo lo que ya sabía de mí, tanto que de verdad empezaba a darme miedo, tal cual como él dijo.

-Ehh gracias Edward, que tengas buen día – cuando iba a abrir la puerta del carro, note que aún tenía el seguro puesto.

-Isabella, sé que hay cosas que no me dirás, entiendo tu hermetismo, es tu vida al fin de cuentas, pero tu entiende esto, me gusta tener sexo contigo, simplemente eres exquisita en la cama, y planeo verte las veces que me venga en gana, para eso necesito saber de ti, necesitaba averiguar cosas de ti – vaya ahora sí que era sincero por primera vez, eso ya era algo.

-A esto me dedico, con una sola llamada y una cita que acuerdes esta todo arreglado – acercó mi cara a la suya, ya me tenía muy cerca el muy infeliz.

-No serán así las cosas, estarás conmigo cuando yo quiera y por tu voluntad, sin pagos de por medio, y te aseguro que no me dirás nunca que no, sé que te gusto Isabella, tu mirada te delata en eso y muchas cosas más – me dijo bastante seguro.

-¿Ahora sabes leer miradas? – Le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-Yo también puedo ser una caja de sorpresas – fue entonces que ahogo mi respuesta con un beso delicioso, lento y delicado, un juego de lenguas despacio pero sexy, lentamente se separó y me dedico una mirada perversa – Te veo pronto nena, cuídate.

-Como diga, Señor Cullen, adiós – me despedí

-Hasta luego – me guiño un ojo y yo solo sonreí engreídamente, me baje del espectacular volvo y ya mi hermano me esperaba en la entrada de mi casa, Edward arranco antes de que me pudiera dar la vuelta para verlo al menos por última vez, fue entonces cuando entendí que esa no sería en realidad la última vez que vería a Edward y que con él las cosas serían muy distintas, y aunque eso me causaba algo de intranquilidad, había algo que me gustaba entre tanta cosa, a lo mejor podía empezar a verlo con más frecuencia y a lo mejor…no, el jamás me tomaría enserio, así que supe que si lo volvería a ver seria solo para tener relaciones con él, era más que obvio que lo que le gustaba de mi era el sexo y mi físico, el mismo lo había dicho, así que apegándome a esa realidad me dispuse a dejar de pensar tantas estupideces y vivir el día a día como ya lo hacía desde siempre, al lado de una mujer que me odiaba y de muchos otros que me amaban de verdad, a eso debía estar atenta, a la zorra de Renée, y a su, ya muy raro, comportamiento, además se venía la Gala de iniciación y tenía que planear todo muy bien, en eso ocuparía mi mente, ese sería mi escape para no pensar en todo lo que Cullen me había dicho.

* * *

_**Ahí está ¿Que tal?**_

_**Gracias por leer y por su paciencia...**_

_**Un abrazo inmenso a As I Amm;BrEnDa-CuLLeN-IvAsHcOv;Estteffani Cullen-Swan;Jess Wayland Cullen;Laura Katherine;LittlexPauLaa;LuisaRangel24;MayraB-LC;Re gina G Pattz;Rommyev;Rose Cullen Manson;ale1234;alexf1994;doryycullen;greek-cullen; kornelia;pauucullen; zulmaruizdiaz1993 por leer y seguir la historia.**_

_**Próximo capitulo muy pronto, y tal vez, solo tal vez, alguno que otro adelanto... Ooops **_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	14. Confusión

**_¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo de esta locura. De parte de Mi super co- autora Mallesita Bonita y yo les damos la bienvenida._**

**_Ammm se que es tarde (Muuuuuuy tarde) ¡pero aquí está!_**

**_Recuperándonos de los exámenes y la celebración de nuestros cumpleaños, aquí les traemos un punto de vista de Edward._**

**_Un abrazo y gracias a todos por leer._**

**_¡Vamos!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 13_**

**_Confusión._**

**_EPOV_**

Dejé a Isabella en frente de su casa y me dirigí hacia mi apartamento como un puto poseso absorto totalmente en mis pensamientos.

Era indescriptible lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos…

Ya… ahora sonaba como un perfecto cursi. Era ella, no había otra explicación.

Esa mujer tenía efectos sobre mí que iban más allá de mis malditos límites y eso simplemente me partía la cabeza en dos, y de paso me frustraba el no saber en qué territorio a ciencia cierta estaba pisando. Y es que eso era Isabella: un puto misterio de Estado. Pero, el maldito Bunker en el que se encontraba la respuesta a ese misterio no contaba con que habría un jodido controlador que quería descubrir el secreto detrás de Isabella Swan, para después hacerla suya hasta que su garganta no profiera otro sonido que no sea su nombre. Ese era yo.

Esos labios cuando se los muerde son excitantes, es como que si necesitara sentirlo todo, la muy maldita estaba buenísima.

En serio, estaba muy jodido con ella… y no solo de la manera tan deliciosa que es estar jodido, estaba de verdad jodido por tanto deseo que ella me provocaba.

Era impresionante como una mujer tendría esos efectos sobre mí, que nunca, pero nunca, en mi puta vida como un hijo de perra controlador me había pasado con otra persona. No tenía respuestas, y más que frustrado, tenía temor de ser controlado de tal manera por el cuerpo y la lujuria de una mujer. De esta mujer.

Aceleré el Volvo y antes de llegar al apartamento, pasé por la oficina a recoger unos planos que supuestamente debían estar listos para esa semana. Pero la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de pasar mi satisfacción post coital de un sábado descifrando acerca de cuantos metros necesitaba Smith para su estúpido edificio. Lo único que me impulso a ir ahí fue distraerme de los pensamientos que me traían la boca de Isabella y toda ella sobre mí la noche anterior.

Y es que se veía exquisita.

Me daba cuenta que Isabella no era el prototipo que te esperas de una chica… de esa vida… No, Isabella es la elegancia, la delicadeza y la lujuria materializada. Bendita perfección.

Y todo de ella me llamaba como un maldito canto de ninfas en mitad del océano. Esas que te vuelven loco y te hacen cometer atrocidades, Isabella era mi ninfa. Joder solo la quería gritando mi nombre. Como era posible era un maldito laberinto para mi paz interior.

Cuando la vi en el club, simplemente quede deslumbrado por la sensualidad que emanaba de sus curvas. La ropa le quedaba de infarto y esos tacones eran solamente un crimen para la humanidad. Su culo era tan firme que con solo mirarlo te invitaban a tomarlo y sus piernas eran interminables y sus pechos que ya había visto perfectos círculos… Solo hacían que deseara con todas mis fuerzas tomarla al mejor y puro estilo cavernícola y llevarla a lugares donde las cosas que le haría estarían prohibidas hasta en la puta Patagonia. Si, así era mi deseo por ella. Un deseo inexplicable que me cabreaba simplemente por el hecho de no saber que estaba sucediendo conmigo. Puta cabeza de mierda.

Finalmente llegué al apartamento y tenía la necesidad de hacer algo para quitarme de la cabeza esos pensamientos de mierda. Y empecé a revisar una y otra vez los planos en mi estudio.

La verdad es que aunque renegara del cabrón de Smith, lo cierto era que su proyecto era uno de los cuales yo estaba muy orgulloso… y no era para menos. Las regalías que tendríamos por ese gran proyecto eran simplemente exorbitantes y la estructura que tenía el proyecto simplemente nos ratificaba como la empresa líder en ingeniería y tecnología, dejando de lado a muchísimas más empresas que solo soñaban con los números que eran realidad dentro de las paredes de CES. Y es que desde mi llegada a EEUU los números simplemente fueron de subida para no bajar en un buen rato. Y gracias a mi labor, mis padres estaban de verdad muy orgullosos y yo estaba siendo el amo del puto universo. Y no había nadie que dijera lo contrario. Esa sensación era la que buscaba, y lo estaba logrando así que mi vida no podía ir mejor.

La verdad es que no extrañaba mi vida en Inglaterra, ya que, cuando quería iba a visitar a mis padres y regresaba a cumplir mis deberes en la sucursal de Nueva York. Tenía la vida que quería… Dinero, poder y mujeres y con eso me bastaba suficiente. Pero últimamente quería más, quería más de una sola mujer y por culpa del puto destino, esa mujer era un maldito cofre cuya llave fue enterrada en los confines más remotos de la tierra. En pocas palabras en esos momentos estaba jodido. Muy jodido. De ella simplemente me sorprendía lo ingenua que podía ser, cuando la vi mirando el gran ventanal ella simplemente parecía una niña indefensa y su mirada era como de dolor, esa imagen simplemente no se me salía de la cabeza.

Incapaz de seguir con el trabajo, tiré todo a un lado y empecé a vagar por el apartamento en busca de algo que hacer. Tal vez mas tarde llamaría a James para encontrarnos de nuevo un rato. Necesitaba distraerme pero no iba a ir con la única que podría calmar mis ansias porque ¡Joder! Estaba simplemente jodido que fuese como un puto poseso muerto de sed a buscar agua donde ella.

Es que cada pensamiento me llevaba a ella, se me venían a la mente la idea de que desde hacía mucho no pensaba en una mujer de forma tan permanente, ¡eso estaba mal! Ella no cambiaría su vida, y tampoco podía suponer yo queriendo sacarla de eso, de momentos se le notaba cómoda con su vida, aunque en otros me confundía, no la conocía en nada, pero la impactante Isabella Swan tenía mucho por contar, eso estaba más que claro. Y lo sabría, en su momento ella misma me diría todo lo que pasaba por esa cabecita perversa.

Decidí volver a mi habitación para tomar un baño y leer algo, necesitaba despejar tanta pendejada que pasaba por mi maldita cabeza. Pretendía que la calma durara pero el sonido de su celular me dio un puño en mi moral, si, la sexual Isabella había dejado su móvil en la mesa de noche del lado en el que durmió como una bebe, quería mirar algo pero no podía pasar por un puto chismoso así que solo lo deje soñar y movibles tecla del lado para ponerlo en silencio.

Si de verdad le importará a lo mejor volvería por el, pero no quería que las cosas fueran así, ella siempre se empeñaba en querer tomar el control y algo me decía que esa era mi mejor oportunidad para conocer algo más de ella y todo el misterio que la rodeaba. Decidí darme el baño y cambiarme pero para ir de vuelta a su casa, esa de la cual había logrado saber su dirección por que la mande a investigar con uno de mis varios contactos, lastimosamente su nombre y su vida eran un gran misterio porque ni mis mejores hombres lograron saber mucho de ella, era simplemente jodidamente amargo para mi tener que averiguar su vida tratado de que ella dijera algo, si es que decía algo.

Si me dirigía a su casa a lo mejor lograría que me dejara pasar y saber algo más de el secreto de sus ojos, ella era simplemente una de esas mujeres que con solo mirarla deseas conocerla más y más, un hechizo era lo que me había hecho y mis putas ganas de tenerla, sólo para mí y gritando por mí, ya no tenían límites, averiguaría de Isabella le gustará o no y de hecho pretendía que ella misma contara todos sus secretos, ese algo que no tiene explicación y que se encuentra en pocas mujeres, era lo que ella me hacía sentir. Y ya que soy un puto amo del control y de la información esta no sería una excepción para mí. Además si quería motivos ya había encontrado uno para verla, su móvil en el cual parecían solicitarla mucho, asunto que también me calaba hondo.

Bajé de nuevo y decidí que no quería utilizar el Volvo.

La verdad es que si, me gustaba la velocidad y hoy quería descargarme con algo y relajarme lo más rápido posible, así que tomé Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale MY13 que tenía a mi entera disposición.

Al principio mi estadía en Nueva York iba a ser temporal pero con el inminente crecimiento de la empresa era imperativo que me quedara a cargo de una de las sucursales que mas iba en ascenso… Así que después de verificar todo, decidí acerca de mi residencia en el país norteamericano, y tener todas las comodidades que tenía en Inglaterra.

Aceleré a fondo y me dispuse a ir a la casa de Isabella… en esos momentos tenía ganas de ella, y sabia que el sentimiento era reciproco…

.

.

.

.

Llegué y parqueé en la acera de enfrente y tomé el celular que reposaba en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba deseando ver su reacción al ver a quien menos se esperaba de pie en su puerta.

Toqué 2 veces el timbre de la casa. En realidad Isabella vivía en una zona un poco exclusiva de la ciudad y su casa parecía de lo más normal y nada extraordinario. Me preguntaba porque había entrado a esta vida si tenía bastantes comodidades. Pero después pensé que todo eso se debía al dinero que había hecho, porque de una cosa estaba seguro: Isabella podría ser una prostituta pero no era de aquellas putas baratas… La muy astuta era bastante fina.

Por la puerta salió un hombre del tamaño de un puto armario. ¿Isabella vivía con otro hombre? Debía ser su novio, ya que, suponía yo que era muy temprano para que estuviese con otro cliente. Era raro que alguien aceptara que su novia viviera en ese tipo de vida. Un sentimiento extraño se posó en mi pecho. Solo podía pensar en que Isabella era MÍA. Pero a la mierda, este no era el caso para andar con estúpidas banalidades. Tenía hambre de ella y me valía mierda si el noviecito que tenía nos escuchaba. Mejor, así aprendía uno que otro truco.

-Buenas tardes- saludé entre dientes- ¿se encuentra Bella?- Sabía que su nombre de pila no lo conocía ninguno de sus clientes, solo yo como un puto controlador.

-¿Disculpa?- me preguntó el con el ceño fruncido- Hasta donde tengo entendido, Bella solo atiende a sus llamados, no sus clientes vienen a ella.

-Sí, lo sé- estúpido cabrón ¿Quién se creía?- el punto es que la he estado llamando pero no he podido comunicarme y es urgente para un… ammm- Vamos, piensa- un contrato el cual me gustaría discutir personalmente con ella.

El tipo se quedó pensando por un momento, decidiendo si me dejaría entrar. A lo mejor debería entregar el puto teléfono y devolverme a mi apartamento a llamar a James o a alguna de sus amigas. Pero que carajos, ya estaba ahí.

-Pues no me meto en los asuntos de Bells, así que pasa- me dijo el hombre.

Vi el lugar algo sorprendido, era muy grande y los muebles eran de muy buen gusto, definitivamente no dejaba de sorprenderme, pude ver del lado derecho una puerta en la cual se veía una barra, me di cuenta que era el pequeño bar que se notaba desde afuera, el lugar era el mismo, así que supuse que allí llegaba gente, hombres, quizás amigos de ella o más mujeres como ella…que mierda, no podía evitar que la rabia aumentara, maldita Isabella. Un comedor familiar muy sofisticado, a lo mejor ella tenía familia eso también tenía que averiguarlo, una cocina realmente espaciosa y elegante y más puertas del lado izquierdo por un pasillo, pero había una puerta que no se dirigía a ese pasillo y fue la que me señaló el tipo este que no sabía quién mierdas era, si había mesa familiar a lo mejor era el hermano primo…tenía que hacerla decirme esos detalles, esas escaleras que daban a una puerta, la habitación de Isabella imagine porque el hombre me hizo señas para que subiera.

-Allá arriba la encuentras – me lo quede mirando como echándolo del lugar y se dirigió a paso tranquilo por el pasillo de la izquierda.

Eso había sido fácil… No sabía si sentirme extasiado o cabreado por la forma en que tan sencilla en que se podía acceder a ella. Es su vida, me repetí una y mil veces. Y si, lo era, y no tenía porque importarme.

No me moleste en tocar, la habitación estaba vacía pero pude sentir el agua caer detrás de una de las dos puertas que había, así que decidí esperar. Aunque la visión de Isabella mojada y dispuesta para mí solo provocaba que mis pantalones se volvieran más pequeños y que deseara tomarla en la ducha, rápido y fuerte como sabia que le gustaba y como a mí me volvía loco.

El cuarto de Isabella, era amplio y de colores cálidos…. Se parecía al cuarto de una típica adolescente. Tenía por un lado un montón de libros apilados en un estante. A su vez tenía un reproductor de música con un iPod conectado. Había una cámara de última generación marca Canon, había negativos en sus estuches y eso simplemente me intrigo más que clase de mujer era esta. Su cama era grande y con sábanas blancas, podía imaginarme teniéndola ahí.

Por más deseo sexual que sentía no pude dejar de ver una pared llena de fotografías de distintas cosas y personas. Eso me llamó la atencion y me acerqué a verlas con detenimiento. Eran lugares de todas partes del mundo.

Estaban ahí plasmadas ciudades como Londres, París, Ámsterdam, Berlín, Venecia, Rio, Buenos aires, Estambul, La Toscana y una ciudad colombiana a la cual había ido y me pareció muy interesante, y ni que decir de las mujeres… Cartagena de Indias. Exóticas pero que definitivamente mostraban a alguien soñador.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en todos los lugares que había visitado y en lo exquisito que sería volver a esos lugares, o tal vez ella en un pequeño traje de baño, que no me di cuenta en qué momento salió Isabella de su baño, inmaculada envuelta en un albornoz blanco, con su cabello chocolate y con una expresión entre sorprendida y enojada en su rostro.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?- gritó y definitivamente no me gustó el tono con que lo dijo.

-Primero que todo, esa no es forma de tratar a los invitados- le dije tranquilamente, encogiéndome de hombros, lo que provocó que pusiera sus manos en puños.

-Pues, Señor Cullen- dijo esto recalcando las palabras- hasta donde tenía entendido o a menos que producto de un estado de inconsciencia, usted no había sido invitado- término de decir escupiendo las palabras.

-Pero ya he entrado ¿Qué más da? Deberías tratarme como una buena anfitriona- le dije mirando a mí alrededor los rasgos de la habitación.

-Te he dicho que te vayas- me dijo entre dientes- tu presencia aquí no es bienvenida, ni siquiera deberías estar como un puto poseso acechándome, porque Señor Cullen, eso es simplemente degradante.

Me detuve de mi inspección y la mire fríamente.

¿Quién mierda se creía esta niña a tratarme de tal manera?

Me acerqué y la tomé de un brazo para que me mirara fijamente mientras le decía un par de cosas.

-Cuando quiero algo, lo quiero y obtengo enseguida- le dije mirándola fijamente a sus ojos chocolates que me miraban sorprendidos pero con un poco de furia latente- sin ninguna objeción, porque si se me antoja tener el puto mundo a mi disposición, más vale que así sea-

-Suéltame- dijo ella, entre dientes.

La ignoré y seguí hablando.

-Así que ahora, Isabella, tengo ganas de ti y el hecho de saber que debajo de ese albornoz no llevan ni una mínima pieza de ropa, me pone de verdad muy duro- le dije porque ¡joder! Me tenía loco saber que toda esa piel estaba escondida bajo ese puto pedazo de ropa- y puedo apostar que estas muy húmeda en estos momentos, así que por el bien de ambos, compórtate y terminemos de una vez por todas- le dije soltándole el brazo de golpe.

-No me voy a acostar contigo ahora, si eso es lo que quieres- me dijo mientras se frotaba la parte donde tenía mi agarre.

-Que tal dentro de 5 min ¿sí? – le dije mientras me sentaba en una de sus sillas. Mirándola fijamente.

-¡No! ¡¿Y que carajos haces en mi habitación y en mi casa?! Quiero que te vayas ya, tengo cosas que hacer- me dijo exasperada.

-¿Te da miedo que tu novio te escuche gritando por mí? ¿Es eso, traviesa Isabella? – la mire como tratando de descifrar lo que diría, aunque con ella todo era imposible.

-¿Novio? Ahora si estas fuera de ti, no creo que…- la interrumpí porque de verdad yo también estaba exasperándome.

-El tipo musculoso de abajo, ¿Quién es? – tenía que hacer las cosas así con ella, directo al punto, porque la mujer sabia enredar todo y no la dejaría jugar conmigo.

-Ahhh vale, que tú crees que Emmet es mi novio, te equivocas, es más que eso, es el hombre de mi vida, consejero, amigo, compañero de baile, de hecho llevo con el mas de 10 años, ¿toda una vida no te parece? – la muy desgraciada tenía una risita en su rostro que me hizo enojar de forma considerable, no puede evitar acercarme y agarrarla con mucha fuerza.

-No juegues conmigo Isabella, si tratas de burlarte de mí vas a salir perdiendo, siempre es así…- le dije amenazadoramente. Esta niña me sacaba de mis cabales.

-Conmigo nada de lo que hagas será como te lo imaginas – se soltó de mi agarre con mucha fuerza también, cuando me respondía así solo me daban más ganas de tenerla – Emmet es mi hermano mayor, y como veo que ya respondí, tú ya te vas, tengo cosas que hacer además de perder mi tiempo respondiendo tus preguntas estúpidas – bueno ya tenía mi respuesta, y la condenada se había burlado de mí, me las cobraría ese mismo día, eso era seguro.

-Dudo que sepas que hacer sin tu móvil – saque el aparato de mi bolsillo y se lo enseñe, la vi acercándose por él, pero no se la dejaría tan fácil.

-Vamos Edward no juegues, dame mi móvil, me podrían estar matando si no contesto.- se acercó para arrebatármelo, pero obviamente yo fui más rápido y la esquive.

-Que exagerada, eso es demasiado dramático incluso para ti.- le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? No puedes dejarme tranquila ni 5 segundos, solo quieres sexo, todos solo quieren sexo y ya tuviste eso, déjame en paz, maldita sea la hora que te conocí – la tenía frente a mí, sus mejillas estaban más rosadas que nunca, podría ver también la rabia que le causaba que la tratara como ella lo hacía, pero sabía cómo callar esa boca y tragarse cada una de sus palabras erradas, porque si ella hubiese sabido que aparte de su cuerpo me interesaba su vida, no hubiera dicho todo lo que dijo. Me acerque, tomé su rostro y besé sus labios, esos sabor a fresa, increíblemente rosados y delicados, me hacían meter mi lengua y buscar la suya de forma desesperada, era lo que causaba en mí que ya no sabía cómo mierda explicarme.

-Te equivocas Isabella, de ti no solo me interesa el sexo, pero creo que podemos discutir eso almorzando – la tenia de una mano por la cintura y la otra en sus exquisitas mejillas.

-No Edward, tú y yo ya hemos llegado muy lejos, no me estoy comportando como debería y eso es malo.- me dijo tratando de convencerme y convencerse ella misma, tal vez.

-¿Hay alguien o algo que te impida salir conmigo ahora? Es solo un almuerzo, comida Isabella, no lo haremos en el restaurante, por ahora. O bueno puedo irme, y me llamas a tu móvil si algo se te ofrece – le dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

-¡Dios! Está bien, un almuerzo y me devuelves mi móvil, y me juras jamás volver aquí, no es un buen lugar para que vengas, ni tu ni nadie. No recibo visitas así – su gesto era como de angustia, parecía que le temía a algo o alguien, esas eran las cosas que necesitaba saber, para comprender hasta qué punto era bueno buscarla tanto, o estar con ella.

-Te espero en mi coche entonces, tienes 20 min y voy por 15 Isabella – no deje que respondiera y baje enseguida, camine hasta la puerta si ver a nadie en el lugar y me senté en mi cómodo auto a esperar esos 20 min, porque en realidad no esperaría más, la paciencia no era una de mis virtudes.

Pasado el tiempo, ella bajó exquisitamente deliciosa infundada en un vestido azul ceñido hasta las rodillas que le hacía ver sus perfectas curvas más pronunciadas, y con unos tacones que exaltaban sus piernas y las hacía ver interminables, y cuando la vista no podía ser mejor, tuvo que darse vuelta para cerrar la puerta de su casa y pude admirar el perfecto culo que tenía. Esta mujer y su cuerpo eran mi perdición y mi droga, simplemente no era suficiente nunca.

Me bajé para abrirle la puerta del copiloto y la expresión en su cara al ver el auto era simplemente graciosa que no pude evitar reírme.

Ella se percató y cambió su expresión de asombro a furia en 5 segundos.

-¿Le parezco graciosa, Sr. Cullen?- me dijo ella mientras entraba bruscamente al auto.

Di la vuelta y me acomodé en mi asiento.

-La verdad es que me sorprendes cada día mas- le dije mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios.

Ella bufó y desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

-Terminemos de una vez por todas- dijo a regañadientes.

Puse el auto en marcha hacia uno de mis restaurantes preferidos de comida italiana, Harry Cipriani.

Íbamos en completo silencio, cada uno sumido es sus pensamientos.

-Así que…- comencé poniendo mi mano sobre su muslo. Sentí como se tensó pero no apartó mi mano- ¿Qué son las cosas que tanto necesitas hacer?- le pregunté finalmente.

Ella me miró todavía un poco furibunda y desvió enseguida su mirada, de nuevo, a la ventana.

-Nada que pueda interesarte- respondió indiferente.

Le apreté el muslo, obligándola a mirarme.

-Todo lo tuyo me interesa, aunque creas lo contrario- le dije mientras la miraba fugazmente y volvía mí vista a la carretera.

-La verdad no creo que mi vida sea lo tuyo- me respondió con un tono de voz frio.

-Entonces, según tú, ¿Qué es lo mío, Isabella?- le pregunté intrigado, aunque sabía que lo mío era ella, y saciarme de su cuerpo y de toda ella.

-Lo tuyo es ser un puto controlador e irrumpir en donde quieras como si fueses el dueño del puto universo- me escupió las palabras. De verdad estaba cabreada.

-Cuidado, Bella, esa boquita tuya puede meterte en muchos problemas, te lo he venido advirtiendo- lo cierto era que estaba duro de solo escucharla hablar de esa forma. Nunca nadie lo había hecho y eso en ella era jodidamente caliente.

-No me disculparé por eso- me dijo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho- tu eres el que me tienes secuestrada y a la vez, secuestrado mi móvil-

-Primero, tu accediste voluntariamente a esto- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Como si tú no me hubieses obligado si hubiese sido lo contrario- me dijo soltando un bufido.

-¿Ves, Bells? Ya estamos empezando a conocernos- le dije burlonamente, a lo que ella solo puso sus ojos en blanco.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio. Cuando llegamos le di las llaves al Valet y le tomé la mano a Bella para adentrarnos al restaurante.

La anfitriona nos enseñó un apartado privado dentro del restaurante y le di una sonrisa que sabía que la impresionaría, solamente para medir la reacción de Bella.

-Sr. Cullen, un placer verlo de nuevo- me dijo una de las tantas camareras con tono sugerente cuando ya nos había ubicado en la mesa.

-El placer siempre es mío, Katie- le dije dedicándole una mirada, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Bella un poco impaciente.

Nos dejó solos despues de ordenar y pude ver que Bella todavía seguía enfadada.

-Vamos, Isabella, si sigues así será más difícil para los 2 hacer esto posible- le dije ya impaciente por su puta actitud.

-¿Qué no entiendes que tengo cosas que hacer y que no puedo darme el lujo de estar revoloteando por donde se me de la gana?- me dijo ya cansada de explicármelo- necesito el tiempo.

Me sorprendió bastante su preocupación por hacer lo que tenía que hacer tan urgente un sábado en la tarde. Tal vez un cliente... Y esa idea hizo que algo en mi ardiera abrasadoramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Algún cliente el cual estas impaciente por hacerle lo que me haces conmigo?- le dije furioso a causa de algo raro que se había instalado en mi pecho a causa de ese pensamiento.

-Para empezar, yo soy una mujer recursiva y estoy segura que nunca hago lo mismo dos veces- me dijo con un tono de voz cortante- y si ese es el caso, no es tu problema.- terminó de decir.

Era cierto lo que ella decía, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo y salía de una manera imprevista.

-Pero seamos sinceros ¿Qué tanto cuesta para ti decirme algo sobre ti, y conocerte?- le pregunté porque de verdad no entendía el hermetismo de esta mujer, aunque sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al involucrarme con ella pero no me importaba, quería conocer cada cosa para poder utilizarla a mi favor más adelante, para mi placer... Y tal vez el de ella.

-¿Porqué no puedo? Porque, Edward, hay cosas que es mejor que no salgan a la luz porque simplemente son mejores estando en donde se encuentran- me dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo cuales? - le pregunté tratando de ir más allá.

-¡Por Dios!- replicó ella- eres el ser más exasperante que he podido conocer.

-Y tu la mujer más misteriosa y hermética con la que he estado.- le dije acercándome a ella.

-Nosotros no "estamos"- dijo ella haciendo énfasis con comillas en la última palabra.

-Vamos, Isabella, ¿me vas a decir que no disfrutas nuestros encuentros? Créeme que ser mentirosa no te queda nada bien- le dije.

-Esta bien, pero ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿O acaso no tengo el derecho a conocerte?- me replicó ella.

-Simple, Soy inglés, ingeniero civil, puto dueño del control que quiere follarte hasta qué pierdas el conocimiento. Punto- le dije tranquilamente.

-No es agradable, Edward- me dijo cruzando de nuevo sus brazos en su pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿El qué sea inglés o el que sea ingeniero civil?- le pregunte con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-No, no es agradable que quieras conocerme, es decir, ¿Porqué?- me pregunto exasperada.

-No lo sé, pero solamente quiero hacerlo- le dije encogiendome de hombros.

-Me temo que es mejor que no me conozcas- me dijo bajando la mirada, gesto que me pareció extraño en la mujer segura que se había mostrado hasta ahora.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo, Isabella?- le pregunte levantando su rostro.

-Ni yo misma lo sé, solamente no es conveniente que estemos así de involucrados- me respondió suspirando y en sus ojos vi una chispa de fragilidad que me dejó desconcertado.

Vi en sus ojos que quería decirme algo más, pero en el momento que parecía que iba a hablar, aparto de nuevo su mirada.

Decidí tomar eso como tema para dejar zanjado el tema… por ahora.

Las inexplicables ansias de conocerla solo aumentaban exponencialmente con mi deseo por hundirme en ella todo el tiempo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Sabía que todo estaba jodido pero no podía y al parecer tampoco quería evitarlo… era una puta atracción a la que yo no era inmune y por más extraño y perjudicial que me pareciera, era imposible alejarme de aquello que presuponía un desastroso desenlace. Porque mujeres como ella solo traían desastrosos resultados, de eso si estaba completamente seguro… pero entonces ¿Qué hacía yo un sábado almorzando con alguien como ella? Simplemente no lo sabia… era como si Isabella fuese un mal necesario, o tal vez solo quería darle vueltas a una realidad que era más que evidente: Isabella estaba hecha solo para darle rienda suelta a pasiones oscuras y profundas… y aunque eso era lo que tenía por ahora, algo me decía que había más de ella… muchísimo más de lo que quería dar a conocer o de lo que podía relevar.

-Así que dime… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?- le pregunté suavemente dejando de lado las conclusiones a las que había llegado.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- me dijo alzando las cejas sugerentemente.

Eso fue inesperado…

Y ella seguía moviéndose provocativamente en su silla.

Si… ella definitivamente quería jugar… Esta mujer y sus extraños cambios de humor.

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio de actitud?- le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-A que, Edward, necesito estar en mi casa por favor- ahora estaba utilizando otras tácticas para persuadirme y se inclinaba hacia mi dándome una vista privilegiada de sus senos- por favor- y batió las pestañas de forma provocativa.

Acercándome a ella haciendo un uso grande de mi autocontrol para no ponerla sobre mis hombros y llevármela hasta el fondo del restaurante, le hice creer que había cedido…

-No…- le dije suavemente a lo que ella bruscamente se apartó y se levantó de su silla.

-Como quieras, ¡adiós!- y se giró para salir del restaurante pero yo fui más rápido y la atraje para que volviera a sentarse.

-¿Sabes, Isabella?- le dije mientras que trataba de controlar la ira que me producía su actitud cambiante- para mí es un misterio el hecho de que te muestras dócil y complaciente en la cama pero fuera de ella eres una gata montesa dispuesta a atacar directamente.

Ella tensó su mandíbula, demostrando que seguía sin hacerle gracia.

-Si tan misteriosa te parezco ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz?- me pregunto por enésima vez desde que estábamos sentados ahí.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé y en estos momentos no estoy interesado en descubrirlo- le dije ya desesperado. Suspire, ya estaba cansado de esta situación- Mira, almorcemos como personas civilizadas y después te dejaré en paz –_Por ahora_, dije mentalmente- ¿está bien?- le ofrecí

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Vamos Cullen, esa es una mentira inmensa ¿Qué tu madre no te enseño a no decir mentiras?- me dijo burlonamente- sabes perfectamente y yo también lo sé, de sobremanera que no me dejaras en paz.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo todo más difícil?- le pregunte arqueando una ceja.

-Porque el hecho de que de cierta forma acepte tu persecución, no significa que esté del todo de acuerdo con ella- dijo ella cortante. Suspiró… al parecer estaba cediendo- Está bien, Cullen. Por hoy será a tu manera, pero con la condición que simplemente no trates de descifrarme porque te advierto que te vas a decepcionar si no logras descifrarme, y eso es muy seguro que pase.

-De acuerdo, Bella- le dije con una medio sonrisa.

Y en ese momento llegó la camarera con nuestra comida.

Al principio comenzamos en silencio pero poco a poco y entre comentarios acerca de lo deliciosa que estaba la comida y cosas triviales, desarrollamos una conversación decente, dejando de lado las ambigüedades y los temas profundos.

-Así que por lo que vi en tu habitación te gustaría viajar a varias partes- le dije mientras nos ofrecían una tarta de chocolate como postre a petición de ella.

-Que observador, Señor Cullen- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Poco a poco y tal vez por el efecto del exquisito vino que había pedido, ella fue soltando un poco sus palabras, pero con un matiz que me decía que estaba los suficientemente consciente para no revelar nada más allá de lo necesario.- la verdad es que si, el mundo es fascinante y yo estoy dispuesta a comerlo entero si se me da la posibilidad.

-¿Por qué hay ciudades tan exóticas como Cartagena y Estambul pero a la vez ciudades tan comunes como Londres y Paris?- le pregunté mirándola de lado.

-A veces, la vida trata de equilibrios ¿sabes?- me respondió con una medio sonrisa que lo le llegó a los ojos- me gustaría poder disfrutar cada placer que ofrece cada sitio, su gente, su cultura, y en cada uno poder ver contrastes… lo bueno, lo malo, lo exótico y lo común, y a partir de ahí descubrir la analogía de nuestras vidas… Ver y descubrir aquellos sitios no solo nos muestra lo que podemos disfrutar y sentir, también nos muestra que la vida no es solamente blanco y negro, es como si en cada rasgo mostrara lo opuesto que pueden ser las cosas pero que también hay puntos intermedios… que existen diferentes matices que muchas veces ignoramos y no queremos aceptar por miedo a las consecuencias que pueden tener- me dijo con un suspiro y yo simplemente estaba fascinado por cómo se expresaba.

-Habla una soñadora- le dije todavía preso de sus palabras.

-Una soñadora que ha vivido en un mundo demasiado real.- me dijo bajando su mirada.

Después la alzó y vi su máscara de dureza de nuevo en su rostro, pero un poco más atenuada.

-Edward, de verdad necesito irme- me dijo suavemente.

-Está bien- le dije mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, a lo que ella respondió tranquilamente.

Pagué la cuenta e hicimos el camino rumbo a la salida para esperar el auto.

Todo el tiempo la tomé por la mano y ella no protestó.

Le abrí la puerta e hicimos el viaje de regreso a su casa en silencio, pero diferente al que habíamos tenido cuando veníamos al restaurante. Este era un silencio más cómodo y relajante.

-¿Sabes? No estoy acostumbrada a esto…- me dijo en un susurro.

-Ni yo tampoco, pero solo sé que no me molesta- le dije mientras le apretaba la mano que tenía en su regazo.

Cuando llegamos a su casa le abrí la puerta y la acompañé hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Aquí tienes tu móvil- le dije entregándoselo.

-Gracias de verdad- me dijo suavemente, no sé si fue por entregarle el móvil o por otra cosa.

-Está bien, Bells, ¿ves que no fue tan malo?- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella la estrechaba en mis brazos y literalmente le devoraba la boca porque no podía estar un momento más sin sentir esos labios rosados sobre los míos. Ella respondió el beso, como siempre lo hacía cuando nos encontrábamos y faltó poco para que la recostara en contra de la puerta y terminar esto en lo que yo llamaría buenos términos.

Nos separamos por aire y sabía que tenía que dejarla.

-Adiós, Edward- me dijo mientras entraba a su casa.

-Hasta pronto- le dije yo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Seguro- me respondió con una sonrisa irónica pero divertida.

Y con eso me alejé, sumido en mis pensamientos pero con una extraña determinación de saber más sobre el misterio que era Isabella Swan.

Tal vez me arrepintiera pero esa mujer sacaba algo en mi más allá del deseo y la lujuria. Y por ahora prefería mantenerlo como curiosidad.

Pero la curiosidad siempre mata al gato...

* * *

**_¿Que tal?_**

**_¡Opiniones, queremos opiniones! _**

**_Un abrazo a quienes nos tienen en sus alertas y favoritos... Un abrazo del tamaño del cielo._**

**_Próximo capítulo muy pronto._**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**

**_P,D: ¡Se terminó Rendición! Ese Fic me gustaba mucho :( Pero hermoso! ¡recomendado!_**


	15. Confesiones y acuerdos

_**Holaaaaaaa!**_

_**Nuevo capítulo de este pedacito de locura... De parte de mi co autora, mallesita y yo les damos la bienvenida!**_

_**Sentimos es super retraso, pero es que apenas estamos saliendo de exámenes y no habíamos podido actualizar :/ **_

_**Aquí les dejamos el capitulo y esperamos que les guste :)**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 14_**

**_Confesiones y acuerdos_**

-Adiós Edward –

-Hasta pronto- sus palabras de despedida siempre tenían una promesa impresa, la promesa de verme una vez más, o muchas veces más.

-Seguro – sentía que ya no habían más palabras que salieran de mi boca, era como si algo se me hubiera desconectado en la cabezota, con el sexy Cullen no estaba pensando y eso no era bueno, pero no por mí, sino para todo lo que conllevaría pensar más de lo debido en él, ese no poder decirle que no que empezaba a asustarme, ese mensaje que le daría a entender a Renée que me comportaba tal cual como quería y eso no era malo por ella sino por lo mucho que podría perder de mí, más bien perderme más.

Cerré la puerta con rapidez para evitar alguna intromisión de mi loco controlador y con lo primero que me vi fue con la cara de sorpresa de mi hermano, Emmet me miraba con cara de "_sé que me estas ocultando algo, habla de una vez"._

-¿Entonces te pregunto o tú hablas solita hermanita?– ok, quedarme callada o esquivar el tema ya no era opción. También recordé a mi amiga Vicky a la cual debía llamar y que de seguro tenía miles de preguntas por dispararme a quema ropa. ¡_Vaya vida de mierda!_

-Es solo un amigo Emm, teníamos que hablar de un par de cosas –

-Pues por la forma en que pregunto por ti no parece solo un amigo, y fue el mismo que te trajo esta mañana no soy tonto Bells – bueno eso de investigador como que se le daba muy bien, no había motivos reales para quedarme callada con mi hermano, una de las dos personas que sabían todo de mi vida sin necesidad de esforzarme mucho en contarles, era como que mi forma de comportarme me delataba delante de él y de Vicky, además necesitaba ser sincera y sacar un par de cosas que tenía atoradas en la garganta, era el momento indicado para desahogarme, nada malo me podía pasar. No con Renée lejos, cosa que también me tenía algo extrañada.

-Vale como mentirte a ti, no es la primera vez que lo veo esta es como la 4 vez creo y al paso que voy no será la última – hice una pausa como pensativa y mi hermano aprovecho para hablar.

-Bells no me estás diciendo nada nuevo en tu vida, eso suele pasarte siempre, que hay de diferente porque debe haberlo –

-Todo, creo que estoy dejando de pensar con objetividad y eso me asusta, además es posesivo y quiere saber todo de mi vida, se vive repitiendo que le interesa saber de mí, que hago y que no, de donde vengo, de mi familia, ¡además es posesivo y controlador!, ¡joder ya no sé cómo quitármelo de encima! ¡Me tiene loca! – levante las manos en señal de desdén, ese hombre me tenía realmente desesperada, sentía los problemas más cerca de lo normal y eso no era bueno, nada que representara tanto compromiso o dedicación podría ser bueno, o no al menos llevando una vida como la que yo llevaba.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan mal? Yo pensé que era más grave, que Renée te obligaba a algo, pero esto no es tan malo Bells, quien quita lo puedas conocer mejor y además…

-¡NO! Emm tu sabes todo lo que implicaría semejante cosa, no puedo dejarme llevar de esa manera, solo piénsalo, apenas él se enterara de todo lo oscuro de mi vida, me miraría con el desprecio y odio más grande del mundo y jamás dejare que alguien me observe de esa forma, aún tengo dignidad, además le mandaría mensajes a René que no quiero interprete de ciertas formas –

-Bells tienes que salir de esto, y esta es una buena forma, déjate llevar enamórate, a lo mejor él llegue a sentir tanto por ti que perdone tus sombras que de por si ni siquiera son tuyas –

-Pero las tengo a cuestas como una cruz personal y eterna de eso no puedo escapar, he aceptado muchas cosas de nuestra adorada madrecita, me he vendido, ningún hombre podría vivir con una mujer así – y claro que era lógico, además enamorarme seria como una más de mis maldiciones, sabía que a la hora de sentir no razonaba y enamorada probablemente sería así o peor, la respuesta a todas las preguntas o sugerencias de Emmet no era otra que el miedo, uno tan grande que las palabras jamás alcanzarían a describir, pero mi hermano no era estúpido y el mismo sabía que ese era mi motivo en sí, era miedo no solo a perderme locamente en el amor, sino, a las consecuencias que podría conllevar eso, era cumplir también con el encargo que me había hecho Renée de encontrar a un hombre capaz de darme a la sucesora de esta vida de mierda, que ella lo pensara así no era ni mala idea, pero eso era rebajarme demasiado y si yo tenía algo claro era que jamás la dejaría verme como ella quería, aún conservaba mi identidad y lucharía por no perderla nunca, además esa mujer estaba en cosas muy raras, cosas de las cuales no sabía si quería saber, pero que algo me decía que dejara pasar por el momento.

-Decir que tienes miedo no es malo Bells –

-Tengo miedo, por ti, por todo lo que podría pasar y por mí, ella jamás lo entendería y yo no estoy lista para nada así, tú mejor que nadie sabes eso, estoy muy vuelta mierda Emmet – finalmente me deje caer en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo como mi hermano se recostaba en el sofá de al frente.

-Bueno dejemos que el tiempo hable, pero si él está tan interesado en ti lo veré dejándote en esta casa muchas veces, hasta que decidas ser feliz de verdad, además él te conoció como eres, eso ya es un gran avance – me regalo un guiño y una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Pero aquí pensando cierto, tú estás hablando de una forma muy romántica, no será que quieres contarme algo querido hermanito – el muy iluso creía que yo no sabía nada pero esta vez le sacaría la verdad, el momento era el indicado, Renée no estaba y al parecer era día de confesiones, que mejor momento.

-Bueno hay un par de cosas que creo que es hora de que sepas –

-Entonces empieza a hablar – tenía en mente lo que me podría decir, pero creo que en el proceso me lleve un par de sorpresas –

- Primero, sobre la universidad, pues ya me graduó dentro de muy poco y envié algunos papeles a Toronto y al parecer la respuesta será positiva, tengo muy buenas recomendaciones de muchos profesores y todos los proyectos que dirigí me han servido mucho también, así que básicamente si todo sale bien me iré en un mes…o sea que el grado se adelanta un par de semanas, creo que solo me tendrás cerca un mes más hermanita – y ese era mi baldado de agua fría, tan helada quede que creo que mi cara se petrifico, se iría en un mes, y no lo podía impedir y siendo realistas era lo que siempre había querido pero verlo tan cerca me aterraba.

-Eso es…maravilloso Emm, lo que siempre quisimos… - me quede callada por lo que creo fueron un par de minutos, cuando volví a la realidad vi a mi hermano arrodillado frente a mi mirándome fijamente – estoy bien, esto es lo que necesitábamos, tu lejos y yo encargándome de todo aquí, es lo ideal, yo voy a estar bien –

-No te hagas la fuerte conmigo Bells, no te voy a dejar sola jamás, voy a volver por ti, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? es el momento ideal, Renée nunca sabrá a donde nos fuimos y creo que hasta podemos convencer Jasper de venir con nosotros, ya no tendrás que venir más, será un nuevo comienzo ¿Qué dices? – la mirada de Emm era llena de ilusión, pero la mía era más de realismo, jamás convenceríamos a Jasper de dejarla, y yo no podía irme aún, si así lo hiciera Renée se llevaría a todo el mundo en ese lugar por delante, eso incluía a Vicky que necesitaba mucho el trabajo y estaba segura que no nos dejaría de perseguir hasta acabar por lo menos conmigo o con mi paz, eso sin contar los planes que tenía Emmet con Rosalie, para eso me necesitaban distrayendo a Renée, así que la solución era solo una, yo por ella y luego vería a donde me llevaría mi vida, una nueva lejos de mi hermano para que él fuera feliz.

-Eso es imposible, tú tienes que llevarte a Rose, o que ¿piensas dejarla aquí por mí?, porque no permitiré jamás que eso pase – me puse de pie de inmediato y la cara de mi hermano era de sorpresa total – se lo de ustedes hace mucho, ella me lo contó una noche que se quedó con Alice en mi cuarto, se aman Emm, y eso no podría ser más hermoso, si quieres pagar por ella el día de la gala necesitas que yo me quede y te haga todos los arreglos con Renée, ella jamás se enterara de que fuiste tú quien se la llevo, pero me necesitas cerca de ella para eso y lejos de ustedes, no voy a quitarles la mejor oportunidad de sus vidas de salir de esta mierda y de ser felices, eso ya lo decidí –

-Bella, yo jamás podría pedirte algo así, el que nos ayudes es necesario porque nadie va a tocarla, no lo permitiré, y sé que ahora que trabajas en la gala con ella nos puedes ayudar, pero si yo me voy con Rose tú te vas a aquedar sola, ven conmigo podemos irnos todo, no será mucho lo que tengamos ahora pero puede mejorar con el tiempo –

-La respuesta es no, si somos 4 los que se van se daría cuenta, sin contar que Jasper le diría al instante, te vas tú con Rose eso está decidido, ahora, mejor háblame de que tienes en mente para ese día, tiene que ser la mejor mentira de nuestras vidas –

-No te convenceré ahora pero aún tengo tiempo para eso, y pues por otro lado, ya tengo todo listo, el hombre que vas a incluir a la lista se llama Anderson Benedetti, abogado de Harvard, soltero y dueño de su propio buffet, 36 años, sin tiempo para otra cosa que su trabajo por eso acude a esto, lo que no estoy seguro es de cuanto debo pagar, podrías ayudarme con eso –

-Puedo ayudarte con todo, dame la información que tengas y yo me encargo de los detalles, si vamos a engañar a Renée lo vamos a hacer bien -

- Vale chica 007, Te paso todos los datos en un rato, y ya enserio Bells déjame ayudarte -

- La única que me salva soy yo misma, y es más que obvió que no quiero ser salvada, déjalo ir Emmet - tenía que hablar de forma tan fuerte que al fin dejara de perturbarme, mis realidades eran otras, en las sabía pero la prioridad en ese momento no era yo, era él y una vida digna de la cual hablar con sus hijos algún día, hijos que yo no tendría por eso no necesitaba tener historias para contar.

- ¿Ahora me mientes a mi? -

- Tengo que llamar a Vicky para verme con ella, mándame la información, hablamos después - subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación escuchando a lo lejos las últimas palabras de mi hermano. "A mí no me engañas" dijo, pero no pretendía hacerlo, lo que quería era que entendiera que era el tiempo de él y que el mío llegara o no, no dependía de él si no de mí y mis miedos.

Llegue a mi habitación y la presencia de Edward abrumo mis pensamientos, el había entrado dejando su aroma impregnado en todo el lugar, no puede evitar verlo tocando mis fotos y recordar sus palabras en mi mente una y otra vez, "a que le tienes tanto miedo Isabella" "eres una mujer soñadora" y eso de que "de ti lo quiero saber todo", maldije mil y mil veces más tantas cosas que me decía y lo mal que me ponían sus palabras, o sea, estaba en el punto en que quería saber de él, en que sus besos eran la promesa de un encuentro íntimo al cual no quieres escapar, simplemente una droga, tan fuerte y disponible que se vuele imposible decir que no, y aunque digas que no el "si" sale de tus labios sin poder evitarlo, en eso se convertía el loco del control de Cullen, en tan pocos encuentros y en tan pocos días me daba curiosidad conocerlo más y más, a lo mejor tal cual como él lo sentía según lo que me decía, era peligroso pero delicioso, una sensación que no tenía explicación válida porque aunque me lo negara mil veces quería conocerlo, besarlo, tocarlo, lo quería tener y como él a mí, no me costaría mucho decirle que si en un próximo encuentro, sin pagos, sin acuerdos, así también lo quería, simplemente acciones voluntarias con resultados exquisitos con su nombre entre mis labios. Una y otra vez "Edward", esperaría su arremetida en mi vida otra vez, porque algo tenía muy claro, aunque lo deseara muchísimo no podría llamarlo o buscarlo, simplemente yo no era una chica normal, habían límites y no podía hacerle saber todo lo que me provocaba como si nada, fue entonces cuando decidí dejar que volviera a mí como había prometido hacerlo, si sus ganas eran tantas no demoraría, tal cual como lo dijo Emmet, y en ese lapso de tiempo yo tenía cosas que hablar y organizar, una de esas era hablar con mi zorra personal.

Me cambia rápido me coloque unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca suelta de botones, y unos botines color café, me hice un moño alto descuidado y me retoque un poco el maquillaje. Algo sencillo porque en realidad no necesitaba más. Marque en número de Vic y espere que contestara, cosa que no duró más de los dos tonos habituales.

-Entonces la más zorra de NY decide acordarse de mí, me debes muchas explicaciones Isabella Swan- Vic al ataque, esa mujer no me perdonaba ni media.

- Vale Vic, mejor porque no nos vemos en Enid's y hablamos de todo lo que quieras -

-Ok salgo en 5 ya estoy cambiada, donde me dejes mal no te la perdono nunca -

-Yo se que te mueres por verme, yo ya voy saliendo, nos vemos, loca -

- ¡Ha! Mira quién habla, nos vemos Bella-

Baje y pretendía avisarle a Emmet que iba a verme con Vicky pero lo escuche en la ducha así que decide dejarle un mensaje por el móvil indicándole donde estaría, no habían señales fe Jasper como de costumbre así que salí sin más. Enid's era un bar ubicado en una de las esquinas de Manhattan Ave, lo había conocido hacía mucho tiempo con Vicky, y nos encanto, se puede tomar algunas copas y comer algo liviano y la música es ideal. Era cómo el lugar de nosotras desde hace varios años. Tome mi Audi A5 que no usaba mucho pero que en ciertas ocasiones era necesario, un auto normal en mi forma de ver las cosas, con clase pero no tan exagerado, maneje con calma hasta llegar a un parqueadero cercano al bar, camine apenas una calle hasta llegar al lugar. Al abrir la puerta la energía que sentí fue espectacular, eran los lugares que yo reconocía y en los cuales era yo misma, me saludo el chico de la barra que ya me reconocía y del cual siempre olvidaba el nombre, me acostumbre a llamarlo Merl porque un día de borrachera nos contó que de niño deseaba ser como el mago Merlín. Busque con la mirada a Vicky pero no la encontré así que me dispuse a escoger una mesa, cuando quise hacerlo un susurro me pego el susto del día, mi amiguita Vic había decidió sorprenderme por la espalda.

- Joder, Vicky que susto, casi me matas -

- Así tendrás la conciencia de sucia que un sustito te pone tan mal - su tono era de broma y esa sonrisita en sus labios que acostumbraba a poner siempre que decía sandeces.

- Como si tú la tuvieras muy limpia- sonreí y la abrace con ganas, ella correspondió al abrazo y me hizo señas de que nos sentáramos de una buena vez. Cuando lo hicimos ya teníamos a la mesara a nuestro lado lista para tomar nuestra orden.

- ¿Que les puedo traer?- la voz de quien nos atendía nos impidió empezar una conversación, Vicky no se tomó la molestia de preguntarme y pidió de una vez dos Bloody Mary y dejo indicado que dentro de un rato ordenaríamos algo de comer, si me preguntarán no tenía mucha hambre, el almuerzo con Edward me había dejado llena y con los pensamientos revueltos, pero siempre hacíamos lo mismo, algún cóctel y luego algo de cena liviano.

-Y entonces amiga me vas a contar tus secretos o te torturo para que me los digas-

- No hay secretos, contigo soy sincera es sólo que no he tenido tiempo de contarte muchas cosas - y era verdad, desde lo de Jacob todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con mi amiga sinceramente, todo estaba como fuera de lugar y el culpable de todo tenía nombre y apellido.

-Bueno entonces empieza por el principio, ¿porqué te fuiste de la disco así de la nada? Yo pensé que el puto de Jacob había decidió volver por ti.

-Ni lo menciones, eso sería lo último que me falta, me fui porque un loco controlador fue por mí, ¿recuerdas que te conté de un Edward Cullen con el que había tenido una cita?-

- Claro, estabas muy emocionada por todas las cositas que te hizo - una vez más su sonrisa perversa se asomaba por sus labios y no pude evitar reírme.

- Bueno la cosa es que he tenido encuentros, digamos fugaces pero sexys con él, otros más contundentes, y bueno ahora parece querer saber más, y no sé exactamente ese ''más'' que significa - la cara de Vicky fue más calmada de lo que pensé, algo me decía que ella se imaginaba todo lo que le decía.

-No sé porqué pero no me sorprende, algo en ti ha cambiado Bella, dime ¿qué es lo que te da tanta curiosidad en él, no es uno más? - la pregunta de Vic era ideal, y aunque tenía la respuesta a ciencia cierta no sabía si era así como me sentía, era todo un enredo en mi cabeza.

- Creo que el hecho de que quiera saber de mi sin importarle lo que soy me llama mucho la atención, aunque siendo sinceras hasta tu sabes que sí supiera en realidad todo desaparecería de mi vida sin pensarlo - llegaron nuestros cócteles, hicimos una mueca de agradecimiento y seguimos la conversación.

- No te tienes confianza Bella, igual no entiendo ¿esto es algo serio o una distracción? Explícate mejor, mujer - si porque hasta yo sabía que daba vueltas en el mismo punto.

- No es nada serio Vic, ya sabes cómo soy, pero este podría ser ese alguien con el cual quiera estar sin pagos de por medio, sólo algo entre él y yo, como el mismo dijo - la cara de mi amiga esta vez sí subió su mueca de sorpresa.

-¡Momento! ¿¡El dijo que quería eso contigo!? Joder, Bella eso es más que una casualidad, creo que tu yo estamos en la misma página-

- ¿Como que en la misma página? ¿Que no me estas contando, mi pequeña bandida? - definitivamente la conversación había esperado mucho, las dos teníamos demasiadas cosas por decir.

-Bueno tú lo has de conocer muy bien, de hecho algo sabía de tus travesuras porque con quien me junto es el mejor amigo de tu tormento -

-¿James? ¡Tú estás con James! Dios, el mundo si es muy pequeño- vaya que me había sorprendido, definitivamente la cita con Vicky resulto ser mejor de lo que esperaba, ella con James era una combinación más que explosiva, el hombre era maravilloso en la cama y su forma de ser fuera de ella era más que encantadora, aunque por obvias razones a mi me llamaba la atención otro personaje - ¿cómo es que llegaste a meterte con él, Victoria? Esto merece otro trago - alcé la mano y pedí otra ronda.

- El día del museo lo vi y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra, durante todo el año que pásate encerrada en tu castillo de oro, yo salía con él, sexo del putas y regalos por montones, el tipo es increíble, aunque eso ya lo sabes- su mirada picara una vez más - pero lo mío es más diversión Bella, es sólo excelente sexo con incentivos solo por placer, no le pido nada y él sabe que lo veo porque me gusta estar con él, lo tuyo si suena más dramático y el está interesado en ti, no sé hasta qué punto porque no pregunto demasiado, pero sí que quiere saber de tu vida-

- ¡No es dramático, es intenso! Y bueno lo de saber de mi vida me lo ha hecho saber mil veces- la mujer una vez más trajo nuestros cócteles y le dedicamos sonrisas amables - Pero ya he decidió que lo dejare venir una vez más, y veré que pasa, que sea sexo sin pagos será diferente pero no se Vic me gusta el misterio entre él y yo -

-Si pero a ti te matarían si vas más allá, eso sin mencionar lo que tu Renée espera que hagas -

- Si pero no lo haré, por eso esto será como a escondidas, mientras lo pueda manejar creo que podré seguir viéndolo, si no pues le digo adiós y ya, no es como que este enamorada de él - claro que no lo estaba, era algo más pasional y bueno arriesgarme hasta ese pequeño punto no podría ser malo- y tu ¿estás enamorada de James?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Madre santa! Mira Bells, esto es así, "me acuesto contigo porque me gusta, me das regalos porque te da la gana, no me quejo porque me encantas y tú no te quejas por las mismas razones" así de sencillo-

- Ok si lo dices tú, es ley. Espero no te estrelles amiguita – le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Lo mismo digo pequeña zorra, pero ya basta de habladuría mejor tomemos algo más fuerte y pasemos una buena noche -

- De acuerdo, vamos a hacer del resto de la noche algo que recordar. ¿Tequila? -

-¡Tequila! – Dijo muy entusiasta.

El resto de la noche la pasamos entre risas y tragos de delicioso tequila pero con moderación porque no quería emborracharme, no podíamos parar de reírnos, y terminamos hablando con Merl como hasta las 2 de la mañana. Cuando llegué a casa note que Emmet no estaba por ningún lado, pero vi la luz del cuarto de Jasper encendida así que decidí ir a ver si se había quedado dormido y no había apagado nada como solía hacer desde que tenía como 11. Cuando entré a su habitación me lleve la sorpresa de encontrarlo despierto y escribiendo algo en su portátil.

-¿Estás bien? - le pregunte en un tono bajo, para no incomodarlo, con el todo siempre debía ser así, era impredecible su actitud.

-Sí, sólo escribo algo que tengo que presentar el lunes, tu apenas llegas ahh. Que novedad – me dijo con gesto indiferente.

- Ehh Si, estaba con Vicky, y ¿si cenaste?, puedo preparar algo rápido si quieres-

- No soy Emmet no tienes que ver si como o no, puedo cuidarme solo- me dijo y parecía un poco irritado.

- Sólo trataba de ser amable, que tengas buena noche Jasper -

- Como digas - su seña de desdén no me indico otra cosa que largarme de su habitación, con el las cosas venían así varios meses atrás, se había tornado agresivo pero a la vez era como si no existiera, o como si no quisiera ser visto ni por Emm ni por mí, no era la primera vez que lo sentía hasta muy tarde despierto y eso me daba curiosidad, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, el no me dejaba acercarme mucho así que hasta que el decidiera dejarme ser su amiga no podía hacer más que preocuparme por mi hermano menor en silencio.

Cuando subí a mi cuarto me despoje de mi ropa y sin cuidado alguno la deje caer al piso, me duche con lentitud tomándome mi tiempo como siempre lo hacía, sin preocupaciones porque Renée se había largado sabría el diablo a donde, podía por lo menos tener una mañana y una tarde en paz el día siguiente, eran como mini vacaciones. Cuando salí de la ducha no pude hacer más que ver mi rostro en el espejo, algo me decía que estaba diferente, pero había otra voz que me callaba y enterraba todos esos pensamientos en un lugar en del cual no podían ser rescatados. Salí y me coloque unas bragas de algodón muy cómodas y un camisón que me daba hasta las rodillas, me tire en mi cama y mirando al techo deje que todos mis miedos y mis anhelos volaran por toda la habitación, sin desear pensar demasiado me deje llevar por el sueño y las ilusiones que me presentaba como si fueran reales. Morfeo gustaba de mi, siempre que visitaba su reino me vendía las mejores historias que jamás te pudieras imaginar, tan real me parecían a veces que quería correr, tan hermosas que parecían milagros y sus protagonistas ángeles, pero no corría, me quedaba a mirar el final de cada historia, eran sueños, y algo me decía que ni el ser más malo en la tierra escapaba de ellos, porque dormido ellos te controlan y te señalan lo que en verdad deseas, a ver si algún día te levantas y decides al fin volverlos realidad. A ver si algún día decides ser feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aro había sido claro, Renée debería tomarse el fin de semana fuera de su entorno normal para organizar con mucha precaución la Gala de Iniciación que sólo estaba a dos semanas de realizarse, se debía tener un cuerpo de seguridad amplio y especializado, Félix andaba suelto y lo que menos convenía era un escándalo esa noche, todo era una fachada y que llegará alguien gritando que era todo una gran mentira, sería simplemente un desastre, el gerente del hotel sabía lo que en realidad se haría, de hecho el era uno de los tantos clientes de Renée, pero entre esa amistad siempre el fue muy claro, "no quiero problemas, recibo muy buena comisión por tu teatro, haz lo que quieras pero bien hecho", y claro que ella sabía hacer todo con cautela.

En vez de una Gala, sería una fiesta de ejecutivos, donde tomarían algunas copas y celebrarían a buen término varias de sus actividades. Un evento que reuniría sólo a empresarios, médicos, abogados importantes de la ciudad, un evento privado donde la prensa no estaba invitada y en donde sólo se podía asistir por invitación, entregada por correo si nombré alguno de quien la enviaba, era todo con el fin de no dejar rastros ni de él quien ni del por qué. Para qué la fachada estuviera bien montada se necesitaban documentos originales, los que firmaría Renée sin ningún problema, porque era parte de su deber. Al ser entregados, serian escondidos donde ninguna persona a menos que tenga un poder muy grande, podría alcanzarlos, y ella, tan segura y confiada, suponía que Isabella no se rodearía de personas así. Pero no podía dejar cabos sueltos en caso de fallos…

Haría que alguien firmara documentos falsos con la supuesta información que podría hundir a cualquiera en una cárcel por años… Esos eran los que la hermosa Isabella Swan firmaría, y que Renée ''accidentalmente'' dejaría al descubierto en caso de que todo se fuese al carajo. Ella, Isabella, en su inocencia, sin darse cuenta de nada y con el único fin de ayudar a su hermano, cavaría su propia tumba de la cual solo la podría sacar un milagro.

Con tantos secretos al rededor del gran evento, ni Félix ni su nuevo aliado Jacob Black se perderían la oportunidad de hacer parte del gran acontecimiento. Jacob había sido invitado pero Félix mantendría su distancia y aprovecharía la noche del gran día para investigar más a fondo en la casa de Renée, en su oficina, donde escondía todos sus secretos, los más oscuros y los que por nada del mundo podrían salir a la luz, o no hasta que ella misma decidiera hundir a Aro y tomar el control de todo el negocio, llenando así sus manos con miles de dólares y pudiendo al fin deshacerse de su desgracia más grande, Isabella. Aquella hija que odiaba por ser lo que un día una buena mujer denomino "pureza" "ella es tu salvación Renée, no la hundas contigo" eso le dijeron un buen día aunque ella lo tomo como un desafío personal, por eso y más había llevado a Isabella por su mismo camino, cobrando una venganza sin sentido, con historias ocultas, demonios ajenos, y sombras indescifrables de las cuales la inocente joven no tenía ni el más mínimo detalle.

Por otro lado, Isabella en su afán por un futuro para su hermano, cometería errores que le costaría caro, errores que le robarían más suspiros de dolor a su alma, de esos que solo el verdadero amor cura, esos que solo besos puros pueden aliviar, ese dolor y muchos otros podían ser curados por aquel que ya se robaba muchos de sus pensamientos, la oportunidad perfecta para dejarse amar y a la vez ella hacerlo con locura, sin barreras, sin miedos de caer, sin prejuicios porque a la larga el amor todo lo perdona, y amores como el que le llegaría a Isabella solo se repetían cada 100 años, era simplemente un sentimiento excepcional. Pero también uno para cuidarse, porque Renée no la dejaría ser feliz, ella simplemente deseaba miseria para su hija, dolor y maltratos, todo lo que algún día su madre le dio, así habían tratado a Renée, y aunque le hubieran perdido perdón para ella ya era demasiado tarde, el odio y la oscuridad ya habían consumido su alma, simplemente era el diablo con una fachada de mujer de clase y bien educada. Pero Isabella a pesar de todo era pura y sus sentimientos transparentes, aunque se negara mil veces lo que empezaba a sentir, llegaría un momento en que no sería capaz de negarlo más...

* * *

**_Se vienen muchas cosas..._**

**_Gracias por leer y por la paciencia!_**

**_Próximo capítulo muy pronto :)_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	16. Conversaciones y admisiones

**Despues de tanto tiempo...**

**¡HERE IT IS! ¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO!**

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a este pedacito de locura, de parte de mi super co autora Malle (que soporta mis retrasos x.x) y yo, les damos las gracias...**

**De todo un poco para el día de hoy...**

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Conversaciones y admisiones.**_

Todo ese asunto con Edward me tenía muy confundida.

Lo que decía Vicky era cierto. De aquí en adelante debía tener cuidado a la hora de tomar mis decisiones.

Por parte de él, ya sabía que no la tendría fácil, así que tenía 2 opciones: o dejaba que él tomara el control o me alejaba de todo lo que tenía que ver con él. La segunda opción era tan poco convincente incluso para mí, es por eso que pensar en algo rápido y efectivo, porque yo simplemente no era de aquellas que cedían el control ni que me dejara intimidar. Por nadie, ni siquiera por alguien tan explosivo como Edward.

Por ahora dejaría las cosas pasar. Quería divertirme, pasarla bien, y concentrarme en lo que extrañamente Renée había dejado para mí.

La Gala era uno de mis logros de los cuales me sentía orgullosa. Aunque no me sentía muy cómoda con el destino de las chicas, el evento, por más egoísta que pudiera sonar, era otra evidencia de mi autosuficiencia y de que Renée no tenía pleno control en mi vida.

Por lo menos eso era lo que quería pensar y convencerme con cada esfuerzo que hacía.

Los días pasaban volando y ya faltaba una semana para la gran fecha.

Las invitaciones, según las exigencias de Renée, habían sido remitidas anónimamente y debía aceptar que me daba un poco de pena que no asistiera Edward. Aunque podía hacer una invitación adicional, ya que, Renée nunca se enteraría, no le daría ese gusto a Edward de saber las ansias que tengo por verlo.

Tenía muchas cosas que terminar todavía y por ahora todo estaba en calma, sin embargo, solo podría definir esa calma como la que viene antes de la tormenta… si, esa que presagia vientos fríos previos al gran colofón de rayos y centellas.

Por mi salud mental, decidí estar en paz con todo a mí alrededor y desde hace días, específicamente desde que vine la otra vez de hablar con Vic. Jasper me tenía un poco pensativa con su actitud.

A decir verdad la relación con él ha sido normal hasta donde una relación de hermanos podría ser… es decir, yo no estaba tan apegada a él y él no estaba tan apegado a mí. Sin embargo, lo amaba y era una de las razones por las que seguía haciendo lo que hago. Por tanto, su actitud me desconcertaba y me confundía a partes iguales.

Al ser el ''predilecto'' de Renée, Emm y yo siempre nos manteníamos al margen de sus asuntos, sin embargo, en este tipo de vida que llevamos con la mujer que llamamos madre, la unión y la compañía para pasar un montón de cosas descabelladas, era sumamente importante.

Recuerdo cuando tenía 18 y había recién empezado este negocio.

Me sentía sola, triste y con un constante dolor en el pecho atribuido, principalmente, a la inmensa traición que había sufrido por parte de mi madre. Que te cambien el mundo de un día para otro, era simplemente inconcebible… claro, debí haber sabido que Renée no era una madre convencional, pero tal vez bloqueaba esos impulsos de pedir explicaciones y exigir cosas inalcanzables.

En esos momentos lo único que podía pensar era en no hacerle daño a Emmett, porque, si, pensaba que el grandulón necesitaba protección de una niña menuda y pequeñita, que él llamaba hermana.

Después descubrí que mi miedo no era sin fundamentos. Poco a poco pude ver que Renée era capaz de apartar a Emmett de su camino con solo una llamada telefónica. Y que no lo había hecho porque esa era mi camisa de fuerza.

Perra inteligente.

Ella es y era así de despiadada y solo Dios sabe los secretos que esconde esa mujer.

Fue para esos momentos en que mi relación con Emmett, tal vez, se solidificó, ya que, empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, y hacíamos un puñado de actividades donde crecimos y nos desarrollamos juntos.

Era él mi punto de fortaleza y mi motivación para no desfallecer ante lo mal que pintaba la situación para mí.

Y ese era el motivo por el cual no quería que se deteriorara mi precaria relación con Jasper.

Entré a su habitación y él estaba sentado en frente de su portátil con la vista fija en la pantalla. No notó mi presencia hasta que me puse a su lado, fue entonces cuando apartó la mirada hacía mi pero solo cinco segundos antes de volver a lo que hacía antes.

-¿A qué vienes, hermanita?- dijo mordazmente. Él sabía que no toleraba las ironías.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede? – Le pregunté mientras giraba su silla para quedar frente a frente. Él no me miró de inmediato, pero cuando levantó la mirada, en sus ojos había una expresión glacial que solo aparecía cuando de verdad lo molestaban.

-Nada que pueda interesarte, ¿sabes?- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, después suspiro y se reincorporó a su anterior posición- ahora no quiero hablar, ¿vale?

Tomé eso como una patada en el culo, y empecé a alejarme para salir de la habitación.

-Vete con tus puterias a otra parte- murmuró para sí mismo, pero fue tan claro que pude escucharlas.

Esto era lo último que necesitaba por ese momento. No necesitaba mierda de todas partes, quiero vivir mi vida, quiero ser libre y me pone tan furiosa el hecho de que cada vez que avanzo, algo sucede o me llega mierda de cualquier lugar. Simplemente no necesitaba que de todas las personas en el maldito universo, él, precisamente él me tirara mierda encima. No pude soportarlo.

Y antes de saber que hacía, crucé la habitación y le pegué tan duro como podía.

-¡¿Qué mierda…!?- decía él mientras se reincorporaba y me miraba fijamente, frotando su mandíbula.

-¡Maldita sea, Jasper! ¡No sabes una mierda de lo que es esta vida! – le grité porque ¡Joder! Era increíble que pensara de esa manera. Dolía y era fuerte lo que sentía – y me extraña que no sepas lo que es esto, cuando tienes a Alice detrás de ti, me extraña que no sepas lo duro que es hacer puterias como tú lo llamas todas las malditas noches.

Él abrió los ojos ante la mención de Alice.

Oh sí, yo estaba al tanto de toda su relación porque era mi trabajo estarlo.

-No metas a Alice en esto- dijo entre dientes.

-¿No? – Le dije irónicamente - el hecho de que sea virgen, no significa que no sepa nada. Anda y pregúntale lo que tiene que hacer, de cómo tiene que ser complaciente.

-Haces sonarlo como un negocio frio- me dijo con una expresión frustrada

-¡Porque lo es! ¡Maldita sea, lo es!- le grité porque esta situación me parecía ridícula- No sabes lo que se siente no ser dueña de tu cuerpo, no sabes lo que se siente poder estar tranquila…

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te sales? Dime, porque la verdad no entiendo-

-Jazz- le dije suspirando cansada- ¿Cuál es la razón de Alice?-

-Su bendito orgullo y su maldita ambición- me dijo negando con la cabeza- y no he podido persuadirla, ella quiere seguir adelante.

-Todas las mujeres estamos determinadas cuando se meten con algo nuestro e intocable- le dije pensando acerca de mi sacrificio, por decirlo de una manera- la de Alice era su orgullo, y la mía mi familia.

-No lo entiendo- susurró Jasper, pero él sabía lo que sucedía… o bueno, parcialmente. La parte de las amenazas de Renée decidí guardarlas en un principio para mí y posteriormente para Emmett.

-Es complicado, Jazz- le dije, porque simplemente no quería hablar acerca de eso.

-Pues ¡Ayúdame! Ayúdame a entenderlo- me dijo alzando sus brazos al aire.

Lo que decía era cierto, y él no podía vivir en la ignorancia porque cuando algo de toda esta locura lo golpeara, sería difícil para él… porque lo sabía, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que él se diera cuenta. No lo subestimaba.

Decidí contarle todo… y así lo hice en ese momento… En realidad, omití partes innecesarias como las sospechas que tenía de Renée y sus negocios.

-No puedo creerlo- me dijo atónito- mi mamá no es capaz de eso...

-Pues créelo, para que no hagas acusaciones por solamente lo que ves- le dije un poco afectada por esta situación.

-Pues la verdad yo debía saberlo desde hace rato ¿no crees?- ahora el dolido era él.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté extrañada por esa pregunta.

-La relación que tienes con Emmett es diferente a la que tienes conmigo y lo sabes, Bella- me dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su rubio cabello.

Era eso de lo que se trataba entonces… y yo lo sabía perfectamente… tal vez cobardía o tal vez pensaba que estaba equivocada, pero esa era la razón de su actitud… Y le debía una explicación.

-Jasper- le dije mientras me acercaba a él y lo instaba a sentarse en la cama. Los dos habíamos estado hasta ahora de pie, en extremos diferentes de la habitación- el hecho de que de cierta manera no seamos unidos, no significa que te quiera menos ¿sabes? Mi norte son ustedes dos y sé que será una excusa mala, pero los dos son mi fuerza para salir adelante durante todo lo que dure esto.

-Bells, yo también te amo como no tienes idea- me dijo suspirando- pero duele de verdad que siempre esté tan alejado de ustedes… no tiene nada de malo querer a mamá

-No- le dije más para tranquilizarlo. Mis sentimientos hacía Renée eran un tanto complicados de explicar en esos momentos- pero simplemente no siento esa plena confianza y sé que está mal, pero a veces Renée me resulta nociva, ella y todo lo que tiene alrededor, y eso te conlleva a ti muchas veces… Lo sé y lo siento, y voy a poner mi mejor esfuerzo para enmendarlo, porque tú no llevas la culpa de nada.

-Sería genial, Bells- luego bajó su mirada- Yo… Lo siento por lo de hace rato.

-Eso queda olvidado, pero si te pido que me comprendas- le dije tomando sus manos- esto será parte y parte… una relación se construye así ¿vale?

-Vale- me dijo simplemente.

Me acerqué a abrazarlo y descubrí lo tanto que quiero a estos dos hombres que tengo por hermanos. Son mi bendición, mi pedacito de cielo. La realidad de mis pensamientos me golpea y hace que una furtiva lágrima se deslice por mi mejilla.

-Siempre estaré aquí, Bells- me dice Jasper y yo solo pude asentir.

-Lo sé, y nunca olvides lo importante que eres para mí- Le dije mientras me apartaba.

-Vale, ya dejemos el drama y saca tu culo de mi cuarto que necesito trabajar- me dijo con una expresión divertida.

-Oh ¿ver pornografía es trabajo?- le dije burlonamente- Madura, Jasper.

-Bah, eso se lo dejo a Emmett- me dijo con un gesto despectivo de su mano.

Salí riendo a carcajadas pero su conversación me dejo pensando y ya estaba planeando con introducir a Jasper a mi mundo… pero paso a paso…

Por ese momento lo dejaría e iría a hacer algo para quemar toda la energía y frustración que llevaba en esos momentos.

…

Dejé el gimnasio porque me tenía más que aburrida, sentía que iba a explotar con tantas miradas encima esa mañana, no sabía que me ocurría pero extrañamente y como nunca, odié que me miraran tanto, fue como si una voz interior me gritara que saliera corriendo de allí y que dejara de pretender sonrisitas lascivas. No me demoré nada en recoger mi bolsa de ejercicio y bajar hasta el parqueadero y entrar en mi coche, me sentía frustrada y tenía ganas de gritar, cualquiera que me hubiera visto me podría catalogar de menopáusica, puto genio el que me mandaba.

Conduje varias calles sin rumbo fijo y atravesando el ya movido tráfico de NY, pero como era normal en mi vida mi cabecita y mis alocados pensamientos me hicieron decir un nombre en voz alta al ritmo de Lana del Rey y su canción Ride, - Edward – fue entonces cuando frené en seco y me quedé en shock por un segundo, lo que a quien venía detrás de mí le parecieron miles porque sonó su claxon como 100 veces, volví a la normalidad y fue entonces cuando tomé rumbo fijo, por la hora que era supuse que él ya debía estar en su oficina, sabía dónde estaba ubicada porque Vicky entre su borrachera me contó pequeños detalles que le sacó a James de Edward, de la nada la ciudad tomó mas forma hasta mostrarme lo imponente de Wall Street, era más que obvio que su gran edifico estuviera entre los más altos y elegantes de la zona, era enorme y de cristal pulcro, parecía que lo acabaran de construir, una muestra más de lo perfecto que podía llegar hacer el entorno de mi loco controlador. Aparqué en un pequeño espacio entre las calles y me quedé sentada por varios minutos pensando que mierdas era lo que estaba haciendo.

Por más que quise llegar a conclusiones sanas no pude, mi mente atormentada solo me indicaba que mi calma estaba en escuchar su voz y en tenerlo, físicamente, excitado y con la respiración entrecortada muy cerca de mí, sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mis senos o en mi culo, el dentro de mí y yo diciendo su nombre como tanto sabía que le gustaba. Si…era eso lo que necesitaba, mi semana había sido estresante con Renée jodiendome todo el día, la conversación con Jasper y mis planes con Emmett. Lo quería a él, quería a Edward besando cada poro de mi cuerpo, lo tenía más que claro y ya no lo negaba, lo deseaba mil y mil veces más en mi cama por las noches, eran pensamientos que nunca había tenido pero que me repetía que eran por el placer sexual, y siendo así que más daba hacerlo en su oficina, al final de cuantas yo era una puta, ¿Qué de malo tenía entonces llamarlo para decirle que me diera sexo matutino y de excelente calidad?...ninguno respondía mi diabla consejera mental. Y yo como buena chica me lo repetí…ninguno.

Tomé mi móvil y marque el número con la esperanza de que me contestara. Conté unas 5 veces hasta que su voz llegara hasta mis oídos y me hiciera imaginar aquellas ocasiones en las que apunto del abismo me hacía decir su nombre, su ritual de dominio que debía reconocer me encantaba y me llenaba de mucha curiosidad. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto que dijeran su nombre en ese preciso momento?, aunque deseaba saber las respuesta me guarde la pregunta para alguna ocasión más apropiado.

-Entonces la deseada Isabella Swan se digna a llamar a este humilde servidor. Que sorpresa tan grata –

-Lo de humilde lo dudo señor Cullen, y pues ya que usted no llama decidí hacer los honores –

-Tu orgullo te va a matar Isabella, pero aunque me encante tu llamada debo suponer que no es solo para decirme hola y preguntar por mis actividades, las cuales van de maravilla por si te interesa saberlo - el siempre tan suspicaz, pero no me interesaba su vida en ese momento, lo que quería de él era una dosis de excelente sexo matutino, y con sus capacidades sabía que lo tendría en todo su esplendor.

-No, de ti solo hay algo que me interesa en este momento, lo cual me lleva a la pregunta por la cual te estoy llamando –

-Me mata la curiosidad contigo aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, Isabella?-

-¿Sabes cuál es la mejor forma de comenzar una mañana de viernes? – mi tono de voz cambio de natural a perverso, debía admitir que cuando deseaba a un hombre me convertía en una gata en celo, aunque no tan gata porque no dejaba que cualquiera entrara a mi paraíso, de esos años ya me había librado y estaba en una etapa en la que solo quería disfrutar cada poro del cuerpo de Edward Cullen. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con él?_

-¿A qué juegas Isabella? – su tono cambio entonces de curioso a controlador. _Cullen al ataque._

-Respuesta incorrecta Cullen, pero por tu tono ¿debo suponer que no estás de ánimos para mis juegos ahora? – lo quería en ese instante, incluso seguí mis instintos y maneje mi coche lo más rápido que me fue posible en New York, pero tampoco sería la mujer tonta que le rogaba a un hombre sexy y con poder un poco de sexo, jamás llegaría a esa etapa en mi vida, menos teniéndolos a todos a mis pies, prepotente o no así era.

-¿Depende de a que quieras jugar? – me dijo con un tono exasperado. Y no me gustó ni un poquito.

-No me sirves aburrido Cullen, se te da mejor fanfarronear en persona, hablamos luego y…- empecé, cuando él me interrumpió.

-Ni se te ocurra colgarme Isabella, por tu salud mental no te gustaría verme enojado – y ahí estaba de nuevo el loco controlador, dude de mis ganas por tenerlo cerca y me arrepentí mil veces por haberlo llamado, ¿cuán estúpida podía seguir siendo con ese hombre?-

-Le quitas la felicidad hasta a un payaso Cullen y como no quiero terminar de amargarme la mañana prefiero… – y sus palabras una vez más como era costumbre en el cortaron cualquier cosa que fuera a decir en ese momento, probablemente un insulto conociéndome.

-Vale, vale…mi rabia no es contigo Isabella, disculpa la hostilidad –

-Hoy sí que es un día de sorpresas, es decir, que si sabes pedir disculpas. Eso me gusta, punto positivo – solté una risita que supuse correspondida.

-La mejor forma de comenzar un viernes o cualquier día es teniéndote de secretaria a ti, una mujer eficiente, todo lo contrario a la inútil que tengo, ¿gané otro punto positivo o mejor pasamos de ronda? – lo sentí soltar un suspiro y supuse que él deseaba todo menos a una Isabella Swan caliente en su oficina.

-Pobre mujer, debe sufrir mucho a tu lado, ehhh y ¿si te digo que aunque no puedo ser tu secretaria si podría hacer tu oficina un lugar más llamativo en este momento, que responderías a eso? –

-No me digas que…tu… - se escuchaba un poco desconcertado.

-El señor Cullen sin nada que decir, ahora si te ganaste otro punto positivo – mi sonrisa no podía ser más amplia, por primera vez lo dejaba sin habla y con una contundente confusión.

-¿Dónde estás Isabella? – preguntó furiosamente. Lo que solo hizo incrementar mi excitación.

-Abajo contemplando la gran torre de cristal que es tu empresa, debo admitir que cada cosa que te rodea me deja sorprendida –

-Y qué esperas para menear ese culo hasta mi oficina, sube ya – y volvían las ordenes.

-En camino señor Cullen, recuerde que la impaciencia es muy mala amiga – colgué el móvil, me baje del coche y cruce la calle hasta estar justo en la entrada del gran lugar, un hombre de traje negro, con gafas oscuras se interpuso en mi camino, lo hubiera esquivado de no ser por lo corpulento que era y porque parecía estar interesado en solo interrumpir mi entrada al lugar.

-¿Señorita Swan? –

-Si… -

-El señor Cullen me ha pedido que la acompañe para mostrarle el camino, si me permite – dijo el hombre abriendo para dejarme pasar al recibidor del enorme lugar, era amplio digamos que unas mil veces la sala de mi casa, al fondo se veía la gran recepción cual hotel 5 estrellas, de cada lado habían muebles donde imagine se sentaban personas a esperar a que los atendieran, una vez más todo de color blanco y negro, la recepcionista era una mujer alta de cabello rubio, no la detalle porque no me interesaba y porque el corpulento hombre me seguía indicando por dónde ir, cuando subimos al ascensor el hombre marco un botón que tenía la letra P, se hizo un silencio como de funeral y fuimos ascendiendo.

-¿Entonces trabajas para Edward? ¿Eres que su guardaespaldas o algo parecido? – Su rostro era como una gran estatua de yeso, ni medio movimiento que me indicara alguna emoción, el tipo era realmente intimidante – entonces no hablas, ¿eres mudo o te dijeron que no me dijeras ni media palabra? – el hombre voltio lentamente y me dedico una mirada de esas que indican que es hora de cerrar el pico – vale hombre no he dicho nada, que delicado – solté una leve sonrisa y me pareció ver lo mismo en él, pero no pude fijarme mucho cuando sonó el timbrecito que indicaba que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, solo había pasado como un minuto y yo lo sentí de verdad eterno.

-Adelante señorita el señor Cullen debe estar esperándola en su oficina la gran puerta del fondo – una mirada amable y supe que su gran rostro de yeso no era más que su fachada de trabajo, suele pasar que los hombres tan grandotes son los más tiernos. A veces mujeres eso no se ve todos los días.

-Gracias grandulón – me dispuse a caminar hasta la gran puerta de color oscuro que se veía al fondo pero no pude evitar detenerme un momento y detallar todo a mi alrededor, de cada lado habían cubículos, unos 3 de cada lado con personas concentradas en su trabajo, del lado izquierdo solo eran cubículos y una gran pared color blanco, del lado derecho 3 cubículos y al fondo el enorme ventanal una vez más, se veía toda NY desde el lugar, con una vista como esa cualquiera trabajaría feliz, o eso pensaba yo pues. Un poco más adelante de los cubículos a la derecha había un gran espacio donde seguía el ventanal y solo un par de sillones de espera supuse, y la gran puerta de color negro imponente como lo era Edward, fue entonces cuando de verdad empecé a caminar, solo llevaba las llaves del carro y mi móvil en la mano, estaba vestida con ropa deportiva, una licra hasta la rodilla de color blanco con una gran línea vertical de color gris en cada lado, y un body de color gris también de licra con líneas blancas de cada lado y unos tenis a conjunto, una gran cola de caballo y sin un solo toque de maquillaje, no me había dado tiempo de analizar que en realidad estaba hecho un desastre, por eso no me extraño que llamara la atención de todos los que estaban a mi alrededor apenas decidí ir camino a la oficina de Edward.

Conforme avanzaba sentía más y más las miradas, pero como eso nunca había sido un problema para mi seguí mi camino a paso firme, cuando me acerque a la puerta de la oficina un mujer muy esbelta se me quedo mirando a través de sus anteojos y me lanzo una mirada de muerte.

-Disculpe no puede pasar así… - la muy infeliz pretendía tomarte de burla, supe de una vez que debía ser la secretaria de la que tanto se quejaba Edward. _Zorra burlona, no sabes con quien te metes._

-¿Así como? Deberías saber terminar una simple oración, Tanya– su mirada al instante cambio de burla a rabia controlada.

-Como… - mirada de desconcierto - No puedes pasar, el señor Cullen está ocupado en este momento – si la infeliz solo supiera a lo que iba y quien era no se hubiera interpuesto en mi camino.

-Obsérvame – en un solo paso entre a la oficina de Edward que esperaba sentado pacientemente en su silla jugueteando con el móvil, sentí que la engreída secretaria me seguía con mucho afán.

-Señor Cullen disculpe esta señorita ha pasado sin ser anunciada voy a llamar a seguridad…

-¡Tú no vas a llamar a nadie! De hoy en adelante cada vez que veas ese rostro – me señalo con su gran dedote – no vas a tener más que un hermoso gesto y un "adelante señorita" con total amabilidad, me tienes harto hoy Tanya, dedícate a organizar los documentos que volviste una mierda y que nadie me moleste, si alguna persona atraviesa esa puerta estas despedida, ¿fui claro o tengo que ser más específico? – la mirada que Edward le dedicaba a la mujer era aniquiladora, la pobre ya me daba lástima, ella solo bajo la mirada y asintió, a paso ligero salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Eres un ogro, si yo fuera ella hubiera renunciado hace mucho tiempo –

-Si tú fueras ella pasarías fuera de tu lugar de trabajo, Isabella –

-Explícate mejor, Cullen – dije dejando mis llaves y mi móvil encima de su gran escritorio, me quede mirándolo fijamente tal cual como él lo hacía.

-Deportiva y sin maquillaje hoy, señorita Swan, igual de hermosa – soltó una leve sonrisa y se recostó con mucha tranquilidad en su silla, fue entonces cuando camine alrededor del gran escritorio y me senté con total suavidad y naturalidad en su regazo, no demoró nada en rodearme con uno de sus fuertes brazos mientras usaba el otro para aferrar su agarre a mi cuello, como nunca solo me acerco a sus labios y me beso con toda la dedicación del mundo, el beso que había deseado fuera con lujuria había resultado ser con total calma y eso simplemente fue de alguna forma encantador pero sexualmente delicioso.

-Y usted muy formal hoy, quien te ve así de serio creería que de verdad haces algo productivo – el hombre estaba vestido de traje gris que le quedaba ajustado al cuerpo, sentada sobre él podía ver como se marcaban sus brazos y sus pectorales tan bien cuidados, era algo digno de admirar cada vez que se pudiera.

-Esa lengua te va a traer muchos problemas, hermosa –

-A eso vine Edward, a buscar problemas, no demores el proceso con sermones de viejo recién jubilado – le dije un poco impaciente y haciendo un puchero. Dios, que ridícula me he vuelto últimamente.

-Es que aún no me dices que es lo que quieres con exactitud, no soy brujo señorita – me miraba aún en la misma posición y su agarre no había cambiado en nada, decidí entonces acomodarme a horcajadas encima de él, sus brazos ahora rodeaban mi cintura y su erección rozaba con mi pequeña vagina. Lo besé con dedicación aferrando una de mis manos en su nuca, mientras que con la otra descendí lentamente hasta tocar su miembro que ya estaba gratamente erecto. _Siempre listo y dispuesto, me volvía loca. _

-Te necesito Edward, más adentro y más caliente de lo que ya has estado conmigo, hazme decir tu nombre hasta quedar sin aliento, a eso he venido, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo posible? –

-Puedo hacer posible todo lo que me pidas Isabella, todo…- y lo calle con un beso, sentí como su lengua buscaba la mía y el contacto solo fue enloquecedor, apretó su agarre a mi cintura y me levanto de un solo golpe, me puso de pie frente a él y se separó lo menos que pudo – necesitaré quitarte esa licra, princesa – me miró fijamente y deslizó sus manos suavemente por mi licra para bajarlas hasta que quedaran en el suelo, en el proceso, y supongo que con toda la intención, también había bajado mis bragas, aun me tenía de pie y me contemplaba con total fascinación, como pensando su próximo movimiento, y descifre su mirada al instante.

-Hazlo Edward, vuélveme loca de una buena vez – me despojé de mis tenis y quedé en body y con medias, de un saltito me senté en el borde de su escritorio y lo que siguió fue la dosis de sexo oral más perfecto de toda mi puta vida.

Edward descendió y me abrió las piernas sutilmente, me introdujo un dedo y luego lo que sentí fue su lengua por mi clítoris, una y otra vez arriba y abajo, en círculos y con dedicación en cada movimiento, podía sentir el contacto perfecto y todo lo que provocaba en mí. Me recosté con los codos en su escritorio y mire al infinito, a la eternidad, a donde hubiera sido que me llevara todo ese torbellino de éxtasis que me recorría el cuerpo, sentía que iba a explotar con cada lamida, con cada succión, con cada pequeño roce de su boca con mi sexo. _Lengua de dioses._

Con cada movimiento Edward, me volvía loca, empezó a acelerar un poco y fue entonces cuando no aguante más y me sentí volar libre por todo el lugar. Delicioso mientras llegue al éxtasis él siguió lamiendo pero son más suavidad.

-Ahh ahh Dios…

-Entonces ya tengo otro punto positivo si metes a Dios en nuestros encuentros– me incorporé y lo encontré ya con la camisa afuera, decidí empezar a quitarle el pantalón mientras me observaba fijamente a los ojos. Yo aún sentada en su escritorio.

-Tendrás miles si haces eso cada vez que te vea –

-¿O sea que planeas seguir viéndome, Preciosa? – terminé de quitarle el pantalón y él en un dos por tres ya había quedado sin nada de la cadera para abajo. Levante los brazos y me quitó el body de un solo tirón.

-A no ser que no quieras y esta sea nuestra despedida – le dije con una pequeña mueca.

-No Isabella, de ti no planeo cansarme nunca, eres deliciosa – me besó y profundizó lo más que pudo hasta dejarme sin respiración, me tocó alejarme un poco para poder tomar aire, el en busca de darme más placer lamio y sobo mis pezones hasta endurecerlos en su totalidad – ahora voy a hacerte decir mi nombre, traviesa – se colocó un condón que saco de uno de los cajones del escritorio y me penetró de tal forma que el mundo desapareció por completo.

Edward me tenía agarrada por la cintura con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo jalaba levemente de mi cabello, yo aferre mi agarre hasta casi tocar su perfecto culo, con mis piernas enrolladas a su alrededor, una y otra vez dentro de mí como reclamando su lugar, era grande e imponente, y se sentía delicioso, vaya que podía sentirlo en cada movimiento.

Yo me impulsaba hacia delante para ayudar al roce, su polla era perfecta, lo sentí hinchado y en el punto ideal para mi calentura matutina, no lo dejaba decir mucho porque solo reclamaba sus besos, esos labios carnosos que tanto me encantaban, y el solo correspondía como niño bueno esa mañana, me estaba haciendo sentir del putas con cada intromisión a mi paraíso. No dejaba de moverse, se echaba hacia atrás y luego empujaba con fuerza para entrar lo más profundo que pudiera.

-Me vuelves loco preciosa…eres mía Isabella…mía - nuestras respiraciones eran un desastre, no entendía como le salían palabras, pero me gustaba lo que decía, en el momento eso aumentaba mi excitación, que dijera como se le diera la gana pero que no dejara de moverse.

-Ahh ahh…joder Edward duro…más duro joder…. – gritaba envuelta éxtasis

-Así…ehh así te gusta…. – apretó el agarre en mi cabello y entro con más fuerza, duro y fuerte como me gustaba – dime Isabella ¿te gusta duro? –

-Me encantas…

-¿Quién te encanta? Dilo preciosa…dilo ahora.

-Tu Edward…ahh…eres tú me vuelves loca…no puedo más -

-Eso, princesa ahora, dámelo todo ahora…llega conmigo vamos – me animaba él

-Mmm mmm Edward…Edward - y me dejé caer en el abismo una vez más, junto con sus jadeos y sus movimientos ya no tan feroces como lo exigía siempre que estaba con él. Subió ambas manos a cada lado de mi rostro y me beso con dedicación, medio tomando aire y besándome, el proceso era simplemente perfecto, Edward Cullen definitivamente eres el Zeus del sexo que durante tanto tiempo había deseado, no había nada que hacer para negar eso.

-Me encantas Isabella, por mi te tuviera todos los días en esta oficina –

-Yo me dejaría hacer de todo de un jefe como usted señor Cullen, pero aun no terminamos, te sigo notando animado – y le tenía animado, salió lentamente de mí y se quitó el condón para botarlo en un pequeña caneca al lado de su escritorio, metió la mano otra vez en el cajón y saco otro condón – me permites hacer los honores – dije en todo caliente y el sonrió levemente.

-Siempre es un placer que hagas los honores, muñeca – entonces tome el paquetico lo abrí y saque al tan preciado amigo sintético y lo rodé por su excitado miembro. Antes de dejarlo pensar lo senté de un empujón sorpresa en la silla y me senté a horcajadas una vez más sobre él.

La silla era algo inestable así que él nos rodó hasta quedar contra del gran ventanal, me levante un poco y el introdujo su erección en mí una vez más. Empecé a moverme realmente despacio, así quería hacerlo, con movimientos lentos y dedicados, solo mirándolo a los ojos y dejarlo sentir cada preciso instante en esa ocasión.

-A que juegas ahora…ehhh – me dijo con esos hermosos ojos verdes entrecerrados.

-Lento y dedicado Edward, ¿puedes hacer eso? – deslizo sus dedos por mi cabello y metió mi mechón rebelde detrás de mí oreja.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera, preciosa, hoy por ti, mañana por mí – su voz era tierna y abrazaba cada letra que salía de su boca, sus manos en mi cintura y nos movimos tal cual como se lo indique, agarre con mis manos la parte superior de la silla para darle más accesibilidad a mis senos, entendió al instante porque jugó con ellos macabramente, sentí un pellizco en mi pezón derecho y el torbellino de emociones una vez más me elevaba por los cielos.

Me movía suavemente y el acentuaba cada movimiento con sus fuertes manos sobando mis nalgas, y presionado con fuerza, una y otra vez adentro y afuera, una vez más, y otra y me perdía en su mirada, esa que me dedicó hasta sentir que volvía a caer en el mismo abismo al que él me conducía a mí.

-Eres perfecta Isabella Swan…mía – lo sentí arremeter con algo más de dedicación y supe que no aguantaría más y en realidad yo tampoco, baje la mirada y lo bese con locura y para mis adentros solté una palabrita que llevaba a lo mejor algo más que deseo "tuya…soy solo tuya". Sabía que jamás diría eso en voz alta en un momento como ese y que la falsedad de ese _tuya_ era inmensa, jamás iba a ser de una sola persona, aunque lo deseara, nunca sería posible, pero algo pasaba por mi cabeza cuando estaba a su lado, no lo conocía como debería pero me daba igual, deseaba a ese hombre y en los momentos de éxtasis no me importaban las consecuencias de todo lo que pudiera llegar a sentir por dejarlo pasar cada una de mis puertas oscuras custodiada por mis demonios.

Entrando y saliendo con la misma delicadeza lo sentí hincharse dentro de mí y fue entonces cuando me moví con más rapidez, en solo segundos me sentía caer al abismo una vez más.

-Ahh...ahh, delicioso… -

-Tú eres la deliciosa…una vez más princesa…no aguanto más, me vuelves loco –

-Termina de llenarme… - y fue ahí cuando baje mi agarre y me aferre a su cuello, él se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y nos llevó a los dos a el paraíso una vez más.

-No te escucho princesa – _su nombre, su ritual, sus deseos…_

-Edward… – su nombre salió de mi boca cuando ya los dos habíamos terminado y normalizábamos la respiración, me miró fijamente una vez más y yo solo me incline para besarlo, cuando estaba con él la necesidad de tocar sus labios me volvía loca, lo necesitaba, y ahora lo tenía, creo que ese día entendí que Edward jamás me diría que no, eso me encanto y derritió el alma.

-¿Ahora si se puede considerar una buena mañana o sigues de mal genio? – me levanto y nos incorporó a los dos, era increíble cómo me movía cual muñequita, se quitó el condón y una vez más a la caneca al lado de su escritorio. Frente a frente decidí acercar nuestros cuerpos desnudos, en su oficina con vista a toda NY y miles de personas afuera pudiendo interrumpir el momento.

-Ha sido una excelente mañana, señor Cullen – le dedique una sonrisita cómplice por el maravillosos momento que me había hecho pasar.

-Me alegra causar esa sonrisa – se inclinó y me besó levemente – hay un baño en esa puerta, me imagino que quieres usarlo –

-Por supuesto, ya regreso – tomé mi ropa del suelo y me dirigí a la puerta que conducía al baño, cuando entré no puede evitar verme en el espejo y soltar una sonrisa muy amplia, me sentía como una chiquilla malvada y perversa, no tenía ni puta idea de porque me sentía de tal forma, pero me parecía extrañamente fascinante, me gustaba y aunque me daba miedo no me importaba. Noté mi cabello desorganizado así que lo organicé con la misma cola de caballo y terminé de arreglarme en pocos minutos, quedé de la misma forma como había entrado por el gran edificio, lo único que me faltaban eras mi tenis que los había dejado tirados. Cuando salí lo vi perfectamente arreglado, ya Edward se encontraba sentado en un sofá que había al lado derecho de la puerta, la verdad no lo había notado antes porque mi propósito no era detallar el lugar sino detallarlo a él, me hizo señas de que me sentara a su lado y así lo hice, el sentado de un lado y yo me acurruque en el otro y extendí mis piernas hasta que quedaron en su regazo, parecía una escena muy relajada y cotidiana, raro en mi vida pero estaba dejando caer mis barreras y necesitaba distraer mis pensamientos.

-Estas muy relajada hoy Bella, ¿a qué se debe el cambio? – me preguntó ladeando la cabeza

-Ni yo misma lo sé, pero me gusta, y lo necesito –

-Hay algo más que pueda hacer para relajarte – empezó a sobar mis pies con delicadeza y un bichito me pico la conciencia_, tu posición Bella Swan, mantén tu posición._

-No te acostumbres, Edward – recogí mis piernas y me incorporé al instante, quedé mirándolo fijamente y el sorprendido se puso de pie.

-Entonces supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer – su gesto cambio a enojo total, o eso fue lo que vi, me di golpes mentales porque sabía que había sido muy tosca en ese momento, cuando lo vi alejarse hacia su escritorio y pretender retomar su actitud controladora y de macho alfa, arrastré mis piernecitas y lo tire del brazo para hacerlo encararme.

-Lo siento, esto…es algo que no hago todos los días, considérate privilegiado – pase mis brazos por su cintura y dio un resoplo como de incomprensión total.

-Trato de entenderte incluso cuando no te veo Isabella, soy un hombre dominante y no me gusta que nada este fuera de mi control, pero contigo obviamente es más complejo, no pretendo que cambies, pretendo que seas lo que en el fondo eres, aunque te cueste admitirlo - oficialmente había quedado desconcertada, retrocedí unos pasos pero el camino los mismos y se aferró a mi cintura.

-Según tu ¿Cómo soy? – le pregunté arqueando una ceja en su dirección

-Una mujer dócil y cariñosa… si no es así ¿Por qué viniste hoy? – me dijo mientras dejaba un casto beso en mis labios.

-Porque quería estar contigo, no te puedo mentir en eso Edward – me volví a alejar de él dándonos espacio suficiente, mi hazaña de ir a verlo había sido maravillosa pero al parecer habían conllevado a la interpretación esperada aunque deseosa que no comentara, me gustaba más de lo que admitía y me atrevía con él a hablar más que con cualquier otro, de hecho ni con Vicky y Emmett llegaba al punto de dudar tanto de lo que era y de cómo debía seguir siendo.

-Entonces no dañes el momento y acepta que te gusta estar conmigo, y que quieres verme incluso cuando piensas que no – vaya ego de mierda el que se mandaba, pero tenía razón, me tenía loca y no había forma denegarlo.

-Acepto que me gustas y que esto sea lo que sea me llama mucho la atención, lo de dócil y lo de cariñosa lo dudo –

-Que el tiempo me dé la razón entonces, muñeca – se acercó y me besó lentamente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar pero no le prestamos atención, siguió su deliciosa labor.

-Cena tú y yo esta noche ¿puedes hacer eso por mí, Isabella? – su sonrisa perversa había vuelto.

-¿A qué juega, señor Cullen? –

-Solo pretendo volverte más loca por mí de lo que ya estas – sonreí ampliamente, le había dado alas a lo que fuera que había entre nosotros y en realidad cortárselas no estaba en mis planes, me quería divertir y quería olvidar, Edward me podría ayudar a hacerlo y eso me encantaba.

-Está bien, acepto tu invitación, ¿Cómo debo vestirme? –

-No muy elegante, pero ponte algo que combine con un buen par de tacones altos – el teléfono sonó una vez más y una vez más lo ignoramos.

-Vale señor mandón, ¿me pasas mis zapatos? – Edward camino y los puso a mi alcance, me los puse al instante sin necesidad de agacharme ni nada, eran mis tenis preferidos ya tenían mi horma - ¿A qué hora debo estar lista? –

- A las 7 sería buena hora, paso por ti y no quiero reproches ni preguntas de esa boquita de hacia dónde nos dirigimos, te vas a dejar llevar y vas a disfrutar de la noche, Isabella – se acercó y una vez más besó mis labios – quiero que dejes caer uno a uno tus muros, considera esta noche una terapia – besos….sonó el teléfono una vez más y al igual que las anteriores solo lo ignoramos, mientras Edward profundizaba el momento la secretaria maravilla abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y nos dejó a Edward y a mi desconcertados –

-¿Qué mierda?... – las palabras de Tanya me sacaron de mi nube, yo solo le dedique una mirada de compasión porque lo que saliera de la boca de Edward no iba a ser nada lindo.

-¡Se puede saber que parte de no me interrumpas no entiendes! – Me apartó con sutileza y encaró a Tanya que evidentemente temblaba del miedo – no te quiero escuchar usando ese vocabulario conmigo mujer, ¡estás a nada de salir arrastras de aquí! – en busca de tranquilizar las aguas tuve que intervenir.

-Vale Edward cálmate, a lo mejor tiene algo importante que decirte, el teléfono a sonado varias veces –

-No te metas, Isabella – en un acto impulsivo tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos.

-Entonces cálmate – Edward ahora ignoraba a su secretaria y solo me miraba a mí, fue como si se hubiera perdido en mis ojos, no sabía porque me observaba con tanta dedicación y con ganas como de decir miles de cosas, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Me dio miedo, mucho miedo porque jamás había visto o sentido una mirada tan penetrante, tan honesta. Me tuve que obligar a apartar la mirada porque un frio me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Señor, siento la interrupción pero la reunión con los franceses es ahora, lo están esperando en la sala de juntas – voltio la mirada a Tanya y supe que había llegado la hora de seguir mi camino, pues hasta la noche que lo volviera a ver.

-Mierda, es cierto, diles que me den un minuto y estoy con ellos – la mujer asintió y salió del lugar – me encantaría llevarte a casa pero esto es importante –

-Tranquilo Edward, recuerda que vine en auto, nos vemos en la noche vale – tome del escritorio mis llaves y mi móvil y me dirigí a la salida pero no sin antes ser arrastrada a sus labios una última vez.

-Ahora si te puedes ir – dijo soltándome al fin, aunque me sentí vacía.

-Hasta la noche, señor Cullen – pensé encontrarme a Tanya en camino y dedicarle alguna frase de ánimo pero la mujer no estaba por ningún lado, una vez más miradas por doquier, descendí hasta la salida en el ascensor y en la entrada me topé con el grandulón que me había acompañado hasta arriba.

-Hasta la próxima, grandulón – asintió de forma amable y yo seguí mi camino, me dirigí hasta mi coche y me dispuse a manejar camino a mi casa, eran las 10:25 am así que mi llegada estaba más que bien, tenía cosas que resolver pero no las dejé calarme hondo porque ya había recuperado mi buen humor, y la noche prometía cosas demasiado buenas, así que por nada y por nadie dejaría dañar mi momento de felicidad, si tienes 1000 días de miseria y uno solo de felicidad, disfruta ese día al máximo porque la espera para otro buen día será larga y sufrida, sabias palabras que me repetía una y otra vez y que sabía eran mi terapia perfecta.

De camino a mi casa los pensamientos que me atormentaban eran muchos, por un lado había decidido comportarme de forma normal en la cena con Edward, en realidad quería que me viera con más confianza y no tan a la defensiva como me decía Emmett que siempre estaba, quería que eso que había dicho de estar con él sin pagos y solo por el mero deseo, funcionara, no sabía o más bien no tenía claro a donde me iba a llevar todo eso, pero sinceramente si quería averiguarlo. Durante mucho tiempo me había obligado a ser de una sola forma, fuerte, incluso muchas veces me comportaba como una mujer fría que en realidad no era, pero que por el entorno en que me movía debía serlo.

De alguna forma que trataba de entender Edward me había hecho pensar de maneras que nunca imagine, y me había hecho verme como en realidad era, incluso hasta el vio más allá que la fachada, que una mujer bonita que se vende, el de alguna forma vio como era todo una mentira, era increíble como habían cambiado mis perspectivas de la vida en semanas, como de tener tanto temor ahora me permitía sentir más, tanto era mi cambio que mi parte racional estaba vuelta mierda porque habían veces en las que ni siquiera pensaba cuando estaba a su lado. Había tenido muchos sueños húmedos con él, lo veía visitando mi cuarto y haciéndome ver estrellas como el solo sabía hacerlo, lo veía besándome y llevándome de la mano a cenar, lo veía como algo más que solo un hombre con el cual podía tener noches de pasión, lo veía como mi hombre ideal y eso me aterraba.

_-No puedes sentir…no puedes amar…eres una puta y lo tuyo es el sexo por dinero, esa es tu labor en la vida Isabella _– eso decía Renée, eso dijo una y mil veces antes de venderme.

La cuestión también estaba en que el me viera de la misma forma, por todo lo que me decía y la forma en cómo me miraba, empezaba a creer que de hecho el me observaba de forma más intensa que yo a él, aunque sabía que parte de mí no observancia eran mis miedos a lo que pudiera pasar y sentir con él, tanto era el efecto que el solo hecho de que me dijera princesa me llegaba muy hondo, me gustaba escucharlo hablarme tan cariñoso y sencillo, simplemente siendo él, por eso en mi camino a mi hermoso hogar decidí simplemente dejarme llevar, era como Emmett decía, si debía de pasar pasaría y si no igual antes no tenía nada de eso, aunque sabía que en el proceso podría perderlo todo o incluso lastimarlo a él más de lo debido. Eran muchas sombras las que me rodeaban y muchos secretos que no podía contar, aunque mi voluntad y mis acciones con el fueran a ser las más sinceras.

No pretendía acostarme con nadie más, de hecho en la etapa en la que me encontraba podía darme la libertad de no hacerlo, aunque incluso si Renée me hubiera pedido le diría que no, ya no me sentía capaz de seguir vendiéndome, ya no podía seguir siendo quien no era, mi parte fuerte seguiría conmigo y la zorra también, solo que a partir de esa mañana de viernes había decido usarlas cuando fuera necesario y con quien fuera necesario, y en esa lista solo había un nombre: Renée Swan, con ella debía pretender ser la misma maldita de siempre y así lo iba a hacer, pero por otro lado seria yo, es decir, mi verdadero yo con las personas que me importaban y de alguna manera el nombre de Edward Cullen estaba en esa lista, en mi corta lista de personas importantes.

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**¡Opiniones, opiniones!**

**Gracias por leer, y nos leemos pronto... Creo xD**

**¡Abrazos!**


End file.
